Forgotten Love A Gohan X Kefla Story!
by Team TFP
Summary: An alternate reality were Gohan never met videl. Gohan enters the tournament of power to protect those he loves, but what he does not know this story is going to bring him some unlikely forgotten Romance…. he never knew he would have!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Written by: ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **A few hours before the World Of Void (Earth)-**

Gohan, i… i am proud of u. U gotten so much stronger, i have been looking to other universes for opponents to test my limits but i had forgotten i had someone strong here all this time. I forgot about u gohan.

Thanks… Dad! But i am not strong enough…. I was not even strong enough to beat you.

Come Gohan Don't push ur self u did something remarkable u gotten your fighting sense back in under one day.

Goku could see Gohan was getting embarrassed. Hey… piccolo i think i just decided our Team Universe 7 leader shouted goku.

Good choice goku i am in agreement.

Huh? What are u guys talking about piccolo?

Well son it's simple your our Universe 7's leader.

Dad… i am honored.

HAHAHAHA. Now that that we got that settled how about we go on one last night on the town and gets some girls? Shouted Master Roshi

Oldman, u never change shouted goku

I am the great master roshi… i deserve this damit. Exclaimed roshi,

HAHAHAHAHA Shouted everyone!

 **Laughter could be heard throughout the whole battlefield that was ravaged by the two saiyans attacks.**

 **World of void Goku VS Kefla Fight-**

Clashes could be heard from all of the remaining fighters as Kefla and goku clashed their fist with on another…

Most universes were scared of those two seeing how strong they were, going at one another.

But to Gohan he could not help but be amazed. He has never seen a beautiful woman such as this Kefla before, and to think she is going toe to toe with my Dad? Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan being in this daze that Piccolo quickly noticed hurring to snap Gohan out of this trance.

Gohan! Piccolo screamed…. What r u doing focus on ur fight

Gohan quickly breaking out of his fascination of the fight between Goku and That Beautiful saiyan of universe 6.

Um… sorry piccolo!

It's okay Gohan Don't let your guard down we are in a fight for our universe! Piccolo explained!

Won't happen again. Gohan started to power up into his ultimate form creating a noticeable bang in front of his forehead too defend his best friend and former master against the namekians warriors of universe 6.

A few minutes passed during the fight with Gohan dodging all attacks presented by his most powerful worthy foes.

Kefla was in a great Godly battle with the saiyan Son Goku

Stop dogging u jerk Kefla screamed angrily

That is it u dogging bastard. Kefla yelled charging up her attack

Ray blast

Suddenly ray of ki scattered everywhere at goku who was dogging every blast Until Goku got hit by a ray.

I have to end this fast i won't last much longer. Goku thought to himself

Suddenly debris of rocks were falling at great speeds towards the saiyan with goku jumping into the air dodging all the rocks while landing on top of each one.

Suddenly from across the field Gohan Noticed a ki spike it was his father!

Gohan knew what was next,

Goku put his hand together cupping them together

Gohan could hear those words he heard so many times form his childhood

(Ka)

Gohan thought to himself, that this was good another fighter out that we don't have to worry about.

(Me)

Right? Gohan thought to himself

(Ha)

Gohan Saw his Father was being attacked by kefla

U weakling dogging bastard kefla yelled charging her attack. you can't doge in mid air!

(Me)

Gohan's heart skipped a beat his body moving on it's own faster then he could think.

Gigantic burst Kefla shouted releasing two giant spinning sphere dick of energy in both hands launching them at the charging saiyan

Ki Rays charging at Goku Goku used his ki blast to skate kefla's energy to the top

Kefla noticed the serious look on goku kefla at that moment felt fear she was going to get attacked by suck a huge energy blast. Kefla closed her eyes out of fear.

(Ha)

Goku shouted at point blank range blasting the ki orb attack at kefla when gohan came out of nowhere holding Kefla tightly in to his chest with his arms around her back with the ki blast charging directly behind him

Kefla felt a safe and warm feeling that she never felt before for a split second

Before the ki blast hitting the both of them right on.

With Goku having a fearful face out of hurting his son!

Nooooooo, Gohan!

But it was too late with Gohan And Kefla being engulfed with the powerful energy released from His father and her terrifying foe.

Right before they were going to be teleported to the stands the energy wave causing a rip in time opening and throwing the saiyan couple into the time rip with them both in the portal from the time rip fused with the ki blast engulfed them exploding them away from one another with them hitting the time walls of the portal on both sides pushing them back into one another knocking them out from the force of impact hitting their heads off one another.

The portal suddenly opening sending the two unconscious saiyans to a unknown destination together.

 **Location?-**

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Written by: ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Unknown Location?-**

Near a river stream could be heard the sound of a portal opening.

Suddenly a male and a female came being forced out of the portal which caused the female to touch the ground with her back against the ground with the male suddenly came crashing face first into the female's chest layed there unccouches the two stayed there for 5 minutes or so.

The female came too, just to notice a young kid on top of her small but light body she noticed his face was on her chest and like any rational female she yelled… You pervert knocking the boy at least 3 feet backwards, waking the boy up from his short but pleasant sleep.

The boy open his eyes to see a small female taller then him starring daggers at him with contempt to kill. The boy gulped.

How dare you… the girl yelled

I'm sorry whoever you are i have no idea what i did but please forgive me? Pleaded the boy!

The girl still looked angry but she calmed down.

The boy replied… i… don't remember anything except that my name is gohan.

The girl looked pissed to hear that answer… but came to the realization they were in fact in the same boat… that she had no idea how she got here or who she was but she did however know her name.

Suddenly kefla started walking towards the boy until they were close as their feet where touching the ground… The girl put her face forward inserting her height dominance over the boy she was at least a head taller than him but they could tell they were around the same age.

The boy then notice the girl was trying to say something to him in all manner he was terrified of her.

What are u stepping on she asked curiously and a bit high tempered.

Gohan obliged by moving his feet of of the green objects.

Excuse me… but they look like they are a pair earing of some sorts.

Suddenly a voice yelled out at the two of them causing both of them to look up into the air in shock.

Yo! It's me goku! Who are you too?

Gohan was terrified and shouted how are you flying?

Ummm… I don't know. A dumbfounded Goku replied to the two Causing both Gohan and Kefla to fall down on there backs anime style.

Are u kids lost the man asked curiously?

Um sir we don't know where or who we are except for our names. I think we lost our memory.

Goku looked troubled at this unlikely scenario to ever happen to him. Well you are at Mount Paozu! Oh i know you guys should come to my house for lunch my wife is a good cook and she is super smart so she might be able to help.

 **Mount Paozu-**

Gohan looked to Kefla seeing that she wanted nothing to do with him. As they started following the man. Goku quickly noticed something that was similar to him or at least when he was a kid. The young boy had a tail.

Goku screamed you have a tail like i used to have!

kefla and Gohan did not notice until right now. Causing Gohan to get scared causing him to faint in the arms of goku as they finally reached the house with Goku holding Gohan and Kefla following behind Kefla then whispered under her breath WEAKLING Witch was clearly directed to Gohan.

 **Son Family Home-**

As they entered the house, kefla noticed a woman in a apron cooking rice and some kind of meat. Which could already excite her unknowingly saiyan appetite. The woman screamed running to the man named goku embracing him pulling the two for a hug chichi backed off to notice that in there hug was not just her and her husband but a small boy asleep or knocked out with a tail.

Chichi screamed at goku with shock asking why he has a tail like u used to? And who is that little girl.

Kefla getting mad like any 4 or 5 year old would yelled i'm not little lady kefla closing her eyes and crossing her arms like she had won or something.

Chichi screamed at him you are not cheating on me are you asked the woman scared?

Cheating?

Is that some kind of food chichi asked the male named Goku,

ChiChi shook her head. Of course you would not cheat on me but is that boy somehow related to you because i thought you lived with your grandpa in the mountains all this time.

Suddenly the boy woke up wondering where he was. The man asked oh i forgot i still have not gotten your names? asked the man,

It's Kefla! the girl shouted proudly.

The boy was now up to say his name but was talking nervously.

Um i am Gohan sir! Gohan said to Goku,

Goku said in wonder, wow! You have the same name as my grandpa kid!

Gohan shook his head to reply. Suddenly a tall giant man started entering the room from the small hall! It's was the ox king and he heard everything he quickly noticed that Gohan had a tail and he had chichi's and goku's face features.

The ox king shouted in happiness look chichi that boy there he has your eyes and your nose and goku's tail.

OMG, your right dad exclaimed chichi

Kefla could not help but be annoyed by this.

Is he your son? asked the Ox King

Nooo, dad that can't be i never had children before i know you rarely visit but you should know if you have grandchildren.

The Ox King was not discourage from this. I don't know chichi i want to do a blood test. Chichi just nodded in response. The Ox King took out a needle and took blood from the trio from Goku, ChiChi and then finally Gohan. The Ox King then left the house to his car leaving the small group of 4 in curiosity of what was going on all while waiting for the blood test in silence as they started to eat the lunch served by chichi

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Written by: ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **OX Kingdom, Blood Test Lab-**

A Loud cheerful voice could be heard throughout the lab,

"I knew he was their son" shouted OX King with joy!

"But how is that possible i still don't have a clue" OX King thought to himself,

"Well whoever he is he is infact Princess ChiChi's and Prince Goku's son"

Pointed out by the OX Kingdom scientist,

"Well i will be leaving now with the results, thanks for the help" Exclaimed the OX King,

 **Few Hours Later at** **Mount Paozu-**

The OX King was just getting out of his car with the results.

"Everyone i am back" the OX King shouted,

with everyone rushing to the door but kefla and Gohan,

Just then they all looked at the OX King with excitement expecting a answer.

"Well why are the new parents looking so excited for" the OX King shouted with joy,

"I'm a daddy" Goku shouted with shock,

With chichi running back to gohan picking him up into her arms,

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, I'm your mommy isn't that great we are related! Now give your mom a Hug"

With Gohan quickly giving his found mother a big hug.

Kefla looked annoyed.

Suddenly a man taller than goku flew down in the front yard with a yellow hair girl,

Goku then screamed in horror "Launch and Tien!"

"Hey goku, i was wondering if we could have a rematch i wanna test my new found strength"

"Alright!" a happy Goku shouted,

Launch went inside with tien when they both noticed two little children,

Launch quickly asked with curiosity "why are there brats here?"

ChiChi Responded with happiness, "well this is our son Gohan and that little girl over there is named Kefla"

Kefla quickly got mad at being called a little girl for the second time today, "I'm not a little girl u old hags!" angrily shouted out by kefla,

Launch and ChiChi got mad with a dark red aura around them much like the kaioken,

"Old are we?" shouted chichi and launch,

With launch pulling out her classic SMG Shooting at kefla with her having to doge each shot in fear of getting hit with tien fastly stepping in front of her trying calm her down the best he could without getting shot himself,

With launch now calmed down she asked chichi a question,

"ChiChi, is this perhaps your daughter?"

No she is not. At the moment i don't know who she is but her name. my little Gohan and her lost there memories somehow" Responded ChiChi,

Launch then turned to tien and smiled then turned to Kelfa with a Sadistic smile kefla and tien were scared of that look that was just shown,

Launch then cracked her knuckles and then responding "listen little girl you are going to be my little daughter if you like it or not denny and your only choice will be death, do you understand?" Asked launch,

With kefla just simply nodding, when suddenly launch sneased "Achu" Launch replied with her hair now blue with her asking what is going on and were she was"

"What the hell is wrong with this woman" thought Kefla,

As tien pointed out to her that her other self decided to adopt this girl, the blue haired woman then looked at kefla and just simply hugged her rubbing her checks on her face with responding "aww look how cute you are i'm a mom now" shouted launch (Blue) with happiness,

A moment of silence passed with kefla trying to react to all that was happening to her, when suddenly Goku spoke up " Tien, let's do this. It's been awhile since we went head to head" With goku and tien blasting off to do a long awaited sparring match,

Hours later When they were about to leave kefla did not move as she expressed that she did not want to go with them, when suddenly launch sneezed once again Running up to kefla and pulling her by the ear kefla was too scared to move as he was pulled away to her new home, with OX King returning to OX Kingdom,

With chichi teaching her son all about education but to her surprise he knew everything that she was teaching him, unknowingly that his 18 years of education stayed with him when the time rift sent him and kefla back to the past and with launch having to have something to be preoccupied about did not leave Tien after her hair changed with tien coming to terms that maybe having a family can be comforting with tien even training kefla in the crane school art of fighting to his surprise had so much potential even more then himself witch even pushed his limits with choutsuu even teaching her his psychic powers.

 **1 month later the day the z warriors have a reunion at roshi's island.**

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Roshi Island, Kame House-**

With everyone going about their everyday lives goku, chichi and there new found son Gohan have live a peaceful life with chichi even though she knew Gohan was so smart and new everything she threw at him decided to give him university grade level physics to study, while Kefla got stronger training with her adopted dad Tien surpassing him in power with a power level of 290 while Gohan only had a measly power level of 4.

With the day being set for everyone to gather on Roshi island everyone decided to go except for tien, chiaotzu, yamcha, and Kefla with Goku taking his son to meet his old time friends and former master. While unannounced to them a man with a tail similar to Goku was now approaching earth,

"Hello, anyone in there" knocked a happy and excited bulma,

"Well hello bulma" roshi and krillin said at the same time,

"Hey guys it's been forever i bought a present, it's some chocolate" Explained Bulma,

Wow look at that puff, puff, roshi exclaimed while pointing out bulma's cleavage and then getting slapped in the head quickly by Bulma,

"Ugh, after all these years, to think i actually thought you changed" shouted Bulma in annoyance,

"Hey bulma, so where is yamcha?" Asked a curious Krillin,

"Ugh, Yamcha never heard of him!" Shouted bulma

"Well anyways it's good to be together again"Roshi explained,

"Hey, guy's you in there? It's me Goku!" shouted Goku getting the attention of his friends,

All 3 quickly ran outside with joy seeing a sight of a man in a orange and blue gi, on a puffy yellow, golden cloud with a child in his arms,

"Goku!" everyone shouted,

"Hey Guy's!" Goku greated,

"So what's the deal with the kid are you running a daycare or something?" asked Bulma,

"HAHAHAHA, Don't be silly Bulma, this is my son"

Everyone was shocked as krillin asked the question on everyone's mind,

"Well does he have a name?" asked Krillin,

"Ya, His name is Gohan,"shouted Goku with pride in his voice,

As he then dropped Gohan to the ground as he ran to play with the turtle, and play rock, paper, scissors with a crab,

"So is he a martial artist like you?" asked Krillin,

"Well, no, ChiChi makes him study all day at university levels and won't let him train at all" Said a sad Goku,

"So what does he wanna be when he grows?" Asked Krillin,

"Well he want to be a you know what i'm talking about" Asked Goku,

"A self-reliant productive member of society?" Asked Krillin,

"Ya, thats it, Lame!" Shouted Krillin,

 **On the other side of the world-**

"Awww, shit. Kakarot boxed this up, well whatever", Shouted a the man with a tail,

as he tried to find the highest power level on the planet before was shoot by a farmer with a shotgun (Legend) who he quickly killed on the spot,

"Aww, they think there people" Exclaimed the man with a tail,

As he rushed off to the highest Power Level he could find on the planet,

 **Wasteland-**

A green tall man could be seen on top of a giant rock with a turban and a white cape. When suddenly he sensed a giant powerlevel coming his way as he stood there in fear of who it was, when he saw a man over 6 feet and had long black spiky hair with a oddly familiar tail,

"Wait a minute, your not kakarot!" shouted the man with the Huge power level,

Who the hell is kakarot?" shouted the green man,

Well that is none of your concern as he prepared a big attack that would finish him off,

The green man looked in fear, as the man shouted

"Double sunday, wait a minute there is a even higher power level over there" said the man with spiky black hair,

"Well, green man, it looks like this is your lucky day" said by the man with a tail,

As he blasted off towards the highest power level on this planet that surrley has to be this kakarot that he speaks of,

 **Kame House-**

Meanwhile goku sensed a huge Power Level the highest he has ever sensed and was looking scared when a man landed before him tell him and his friends the truth and the origin of goku's backstory from the saiyans to them being warriors and his original purpose on this planet was to blow kill everyone and sell it then to his name being raditz and being kakarot's brother and asking him to kill everyone and join the rest of his race.

With all this information being said to him at once he was then given an ultimatum, destroy 100 earthling by tomorrow morning or say goodbye to your world and your son as raditz quickly grabbed Gohan with goku charging him with the intent of a jab to the face when raditz quickly kicked goku in his chest causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

With raditz gone with Gohan, the aftermath left our heroes in silence until goku got up stating,

"Guy's, cough, cough… i'm going after him i need to get my son back" Goku stated while holding his chest in pain,

When suddenly they heard a devilous but familiar laugh, on top of kame house,

"Demon King Piccolo!" everyone shouted at the same time in fear,

"Goku, i have a proposition i would like to offer you!"

"Ya, and what might that be?" asked goku with a serious look,

"I propose a temporary truce" said the demon with a devilish smile,

"But why? What do you have to gang?" Krillin shouted with fear and curiosity in his voice,

"Use your head" Piccolo shouted,

When he started to explain his actions, "if we don't stop him he will be in my way for world dominance" Piccolo explained,

Goku smiled, "well i just hope your flying technique can keep up with my nimbus cloud!" stated goku with a look of humour,

"please , as if you should be saying that you would be lucky if that cloud could keep up with me! Said piccolo with a bigger smile then what goku had.

As the two strongest fighters on the planet blasted off into the air towards the saiyan raditz!

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Earth, Waste land-**

The air could be heard crackling with the sound of crying from a child, as raditz flew at full speed to his space pod, upon landing throwing Gohan in the pod closing it tight after giving him the old speech of being a strong saiyan and not to cry.

During this moment he sensed that his nephew Gohan's Power level just skyrocketed over almost over 800, Thinking that could not be right dismissed the idea and thought his scouter was just clearly acting up.

Raditz then took this brief moment to rest and relax his body while trying to get comfortable, but was surely interrupted by the beeping from his scouter.

"What is this? 2 big power levels are heading my way Kakarot and that green man?, no that is impossible the scouter is just not working right like what happen earlier" Raditz thought to himself,

Just then out of thin air Goku and piccolo shortly did arrive just like the scouter had told Raditz there would be,

Raditz, give me back my son! Goku shouted landing in front of his brother with his long time enemy piccolo,

"Nice of you to join me kakarot" Raditz sarcastically spoke towards his brother,

"Wait a minute, if the scouter was right and predicted that kakarot and friend would arrive, that could only mean that powerlevel i sensed earlier from that brat is the real deal!" Raditz thought to himself trying to figure out this whole mess,

"Little brother, this is your last chance join me or die along with the rest of this pitiful race of humans on this mudball of a planet" Shouted raditz to his brother,

"Sorry, but i think i'll have to pass on that" spoke the saiyan raised on earth, suddenly goku started taking off some of his clothes, with piccolo soon following after,

"There power levels shot up to over 400 each respectively" thought the brother of goku,

"Piccolo, i didn't know you wore weighted training clothes as well!" Asked a shocking Goku,

"No Goku, i just love to get naked around you" sarcastically said by piccolo,

The 3 powerhouses were finally ready to fight head to head, with goku and piccolo charging raditz going for a right hook to the face while being easily dodged by raditz who then proceeds to kick goku in the kidney pushing him back while piccolo charging in throwing a endless barrage of punches with each of them being blocked within the hands of raditz,

With goku jumping to his feet while going for a jab to the back of raditz with raditz quickly roundhouse kicking his younger brother with piccolo coming in with a punch to the chest with raditz quickly back chopping the neck of piccolo forcing him to the ground, while goku runs to piccolos aid pushing raditz back a bit with the force of his kick to raditz chest,

Goku then jumps into the air charging up an energy blast while cupping his hands together,

Ka,

Me,

Ha,

Me,

Ha!,

Goku shouted releasing a powerful blast with raditz backhanding it knocking the ki wave off it's course,

"So it looks like the people on this planet also know how to raise their power level" raditz thought,

With goku and piccolo responding by backflipping a few times to gain distance,

"He's strong" Goku stated,

"He is quite strong, Huff, Huff, Goku got any ideas?" Piccolo asked,

"Ya, well you see when i was younger whenever anyone would pull my tail i would lose all of my strength, so i'm betting if we pull this guy's tail the same thing will happen" Explained goku with a smile,

"It's worth a shot, let's go" Piccolo shouted

When suddenly Raditz came in cutting of piccolos arm kicking him in the gut and punching goku over and over again leaving goku on the defence, while Goku quickly saw an opening when raditz was trying to kick him with goku dogging following behind raditz's blind spot grabbing his tail,

Suddenly raditz dropped to the ground losing all his strength, with Goku in a crouch position holding the saiyans tail,

"Goku, Great job, just keep him like that i got a technique that will finish him i developed to kill you in our rematch upsides is i can do it with one arm but you will have to keep him like that for 5 mins" Shouted piccolo with a evil smile,

Suddenly piccolo brought 2 fingers too his forehead charging energy at the tip of his fingers,

Raditz could feel the energy rapidly growing in piccolos fingers, he knew if he were hit by that attack it would be over for him,

"Brother please let go of my tail, you would not kill your own flesh in blood?" Questioned raditz,

"Yes, you tried to harm the life on this planet, i can't let that stand"

"Kakarot, please i will leave and never come back, i promise just let me go" Raditz pleaded,

"He is lying goku don't fall for it!" shouted Piccolo

"Brother, Please!"

Goku, then let go of his tail,

"Fool!" Raditz thought to himself,

"No goku!" Shouted piccolo,

With raditz jabing goku in the kidney making him fall to the ground with piccolo being blasted by ki blast from raditz causing piccolo to fall to the ground breathing heavily, raditz then turned to goku looking at his foolish brother on the floor in pain raditz stomping his foot on goku's chest repeatedly stomping on him,

With now goku getting stomped on by his brother Gohan in the saiyan pod could hear his father cry out in pain, with Gohan getting angrier by the second,

"You, fool! You are too soft" shouted Piccolo in anger,

When One more cry of pain escaped goku with a loud noise drawing the attention of the namekian and the 2 saiyan warriors,

BOOOOOM!, the pod was blown up with Gohan charging directly at raditz headbutting him destroying a small section of his saiyan armor,

Goku in shock now seeing his son's hidden power, with raditz now off him laid there in pain with a pissed off raditz walking toward Gohan kicking him a few feet away knocking out the young half saiyan,

Raditz now walking towards Gohan with intent to kill,

"Don't do it please, he is just a…." Goku spoke getting cut of by his elder brother,

"Just a child? Don't make me laugh" Taunted Raditz,

"It's time to end this" Shouted Raditz,

With Goku then jumping to his feet rushing behind raditz getting him in a full nelson,

"Let go of me!" Raditz demanded while struggling to break free from his brothers hold,

"Piccolo, now charge your attack, do it!" Goku informing piccolo on his plan to sacrifice himself even if it cost himself his life,

Piccolo now getting to his feet, charging his attack, "Nice plan goku!, This is brilliant Don't worry i will be sure to make this swift,"

"Brother are you crazy, you will die too" Raditz, struggling to get some sense into his brother,

"Piccolo, Do it now!" Demanded Goku,

"Alright, Farewell goku piccolo laughed"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, firing a energy beam that drilled right through raditz and goku chest Piercing holes into the pair of brothers swiftly,

Master roshi, bulma, and krillin could be seen dropping down right in front of everyone rushing to goku's side with krillin grabbing goku's hand comforting him,

"Don't leave me buddy, it's going to be okay" Ensured krillin

"It's too late krillin, i love you all tell chichi i'm sorry" spoke as goku drew his last breath leaving his body there on the ground laying there lifeless.

Soon after Raditz started laughing, "hahahaha, in the end i still win, let me fill you in on a little secret my fellow saiyans shall avenge me and be here within one years time, and they are even stronger than i am!" raditz said shocking everyone, "well let me fill you in on a little secret goku will be alive in no time using the dragonball he will be brought back to life" Stated Piccolo, shocking raditz still making raditz laugh saying how the scouters were also communicators before dying,

Piccolo Informed krillin and roshi along with bulma on the situation having them to form a plan while piccolo snached Gohan up taking off to train the boy to prepare for the saiyans with one year worth of training after seeing the explosive power Gohan had he knew he would be very useful if he could use that power"

With Tien, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and kefla training with kami to become strong enough to defend the earth Piccolo and gohan training together and Goku going to receive training from King Kai as instructed by kami,

Goku makes his tiresome Trip down snake way,

"Hey you hear that those dragon balls sound interesting, Don't they Vegeta?" Asked a tall bald male saiyan,

"Indeed it does nappa, we can finally get our wish of immortality" the short saiyan man with black hair said to the tall bald man.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Earth, Waste land, 6 months later-**

In the barren waste land a kid could be seen running at superhuman speeds from a dinosaur with an orange and blue gi and a sword in his right hand, suddenly the kid jumped around the dinosaur and sliced of a piece of the overgrown lizard's tail, while rubbing the back of his head

"Wow, you don't really have much of a tail anymore" The kid laughed

With the kid now away with from the depressed dinosaur with less than half a tail, as the strong boy grabbed some wood and lighting it with a ki blast from his left arm causing a fire to happen while placing the chunk of meat he just obtained slowly cooking it,

Suddenly piccolo appeared in the sky above the boy that he threw into the wild for months to fend for himself,

"He is finally a survivor, now i just have to train him!" Said piccolo in a proud way

The boy as we just saw with beefy arms and much a taller height and longer hair is the boy Gohan, that we saw from the beginning of our story, the once wimp, weakling has now become into a survivor,

"WOW, that meat was something else, thank you mr. dinosaur" replied a much stronger and more confident Gohan,

With the dinosaur now passed out from seeing his tail be eaten by the boy,

Suddenly a familiar face fell from the sky descending in front of Gohan,

" !" Gohan Shouted with excitement,

With piccolo smiling "Ha, good looks like you finally learned how to fend for yourself, now it's time to train" Said piccolo with excitement

"Wow, , what are you going to teach me, how to fly, sense energy? Or maybe!"

"Dodge!" Piccolo shouted punching Gohan in the face,

"owwww!" Yelled Gohan in pain, now beginning his long awaited harsh training,

 **Kami's Lookout-**

Kelfa was now attacking against her adopted father, krillin and yamcha at the same time, it was remarkable, she had improved so much in only 5 months becoming the strongest out of all the earthlings she trained with , with her mother just watching her spar against her opponents,

"I'm so proud of you sweety, keep it up i know you can do it" launch (Blue) shouted with joy at her daughter,

With kami just shocked at the strength and potential of kefla, kami thought to himself "it's almost like she is a saiyan!"

But quickly dismissed the idea knowing the only saiyans on earth were Gohan and his dead father who would be resurrected in one year time with the power of the dragonballs,

"I'm going to get stronger and beat all those saiyans and become stronger then even that saiyan goku was" Kefla thought to herself while dodging all of her father's punches quickly kicking him in the gut bringing him to his knees,

When kami shouted that was was enough and insisting on the group to follow him to a strange room with a high tech computer in the room with mr. popo awaiting them,

"Step in the circle if you please!" kami asked,

"So what does this room do anyways?" Asked a curious Krillin,

"Well i'm going to send you back to the past simulation to fight some saiyans" Kami explained to the group,

Leaving them all shocked but kefla,

"Wow, i had no idea you could do that or even have that kinda technology" Stated krillin with amazement,

Soon after Popo started pressing buttons, making the whole room glow with in a circle suddenly the light teleported them away from the lookout to a destroyed alien city,

Kefla was amazed at all the destruction when she got shocked and ran next to her dad when she sensed a huge power level coming while taking a fighting stance to prepeare for the battle,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said the voices in the shadows,

With tien quickly shouting, "who is there, show yourself now!"

Before Yamcha got pulled under the ground screaming in pain shocking the whole group,

"Yamcha!" Shouted krillin,

With Kefla taking a big gulp before a male figure appeared from the shadows with a tail around his waist,

"That is a saiyan!" yelled krillin,

"Hahahaha" laughed the saiyan loudly before charging the group blasting chiaotzu in the face killing him on the spot with krillin throwing a punch out of anger and kefla blasting a ki blast at the saiyan with him quickly blocking the ki blast with his arms crossed taking no damage at all shocking kefla,

When tien begin to raise his power level almost to kefla's charging a ki blast and shouting a few words,

"ki ko ho!" shouting and causing a ki blast from a center spot of his hands together at the saiyans hitting them head on, causing a large smoke cloud to take form around the battlefield,

"Huff, Huff, Huff, i… think we did it" Tien said with a smile

When the smoke cleared with the saiyan unharmed charged tien punching him in the gut ripping a giant hole killing tien as his lifeless body dropped to the ground,

Tears were flowing from Kefla as krillin charged the saiyan's only to be blasted dying on the spot it was now only kefla against two powerful enemies who outclassed her in every way,

But she did not care "I will have revenge you monsters" Kefla thought,

As she charged all the energy she could muster blasting the saiyan destroying apart of his armor,

"Is that the best you can do girly?" the saiyan asked brushing off the broken armor,

When the other saiyan ran to her with great force, "This is it girly"

Kefla then began to cry as she was going to die now with her father and his friends, then She pictured that pathetic weak little child she woke up to as she questioned why her last thoughts were of Gohan! Before be blasted turning into smoke,

When the whole group woke up from the simulation panting on the ground remembering what kami had told them how it was just a simulation even though it felt like reality,

Kefla then remembered how she thought of Gohan then brushed the thoughts a side,

When running up to Tien and giving him a big hug showing that she was glad he was okay with Tien hugging her back as they continued their training for the rest of the time they had left before the saiyans arrived,

 **Snake way, King kai's planet-**

Goku landed from jumping from snake way on this little planet when his whole body slammed right into the ground with goku not being able to move at all, when Goku saw a strange monkey and thought it was king kai and stood up and started mocking him walking like a monkey think king kai was giving him special training when he turned around to hear a voice,

"What are you doing?" Said the blue stranger with a weird outfit and 2 antennas on his head,

"Umm, i'm here getting training from king kai" responded goku

When the stranger spoke, "i see, but you do know that is just a monkey i'm king kai" said king kai making goku fall down anime style laughing,

"Well king kai, i will get to the chase i need you to train me so i am strong enough to protect the planet because there are some saiyans that are coming to earth" Said goku,

"Hmmmm, i see the saiyans, what a nasty bunch they are" replied king kai,

Well if you wanna train with me you have to get me to laugh by telling me a joke but i warn you, i have a pretty hard sense of humor" said king kai,

"You want me to make you laugh?" asked goku,

"Yes!" said the kai of the north,

"Well alright i will try my best" stated goku while getting ready to launch his joke at the kai,

"You can tune a piano, but you can't tune-a-fish!" shouted goku at the kai,

"Hahahahahaha, that's a good one, well i guess if fighting does not work out we can give a shot at the joke telling,"

As king kai was clearly stating that he would train Goku, and so goku's training finally began as he was was now ready to put his all in getting stronger for his loved ones and planet earth's sake,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **space , 5 months later-**

"Vegeta, it says we are 24 hours away from earth, so make sure you are rested up" Napa said to the prince,

"I know napa, i can't wait to stretch my legs after a whole year of travel in this pod" the saiyan said with devious smile,

"anyways , let's get some sleep" said Vegeta,

 **Snake way-**

Goku could be seen rushing at high speeds on snake way flying at eye blurring speeds,

"Damn it guys, please hold on, if only king kai would have calculated the time of me having to get back to the check in station and that the saiyans would arrive a month earlier" Goku thought to himself quickly blasting off,

 **Earth, Wasteland 12:00 AM-**

"Good job, Gohan! You sure came a long way!" said piccolo with pride in his voice,

Throughout the 5 months of training, both Gohan and Piccolo have gotten much closer and stronger to even the point were the Former Demon King might even care about the brat as a son or nephew. This reminded piccolo of a memmory on the first day of him training the boy,

 **Flashback, 5 months ago-**

"Shut up and get some rest Gohan! We have a big day of harsh training tomorrow"

"You know something, i don't think your mean as you say you are, i happen to think are very kind , it's almost like your my big green uncle!" Said Gohan with a smile,

"Shut up and go to bed!" Piccolo yelled with his face being red as a tomato.

 **End of flashback, present, Wasteland-**

"Gohan let's spar for a little bit more, than we can head to sleep" Said piccolo while throwing a punch at Gohan,

 **8 long hours later-**

Gohan now tired from all the training quickly flopping to the ground like anvil falling from the sky, laid there with piccolo quickly sitting as the two lit a fire in the pitch black of night,

"Hey can you teach me something else tomorrow instead of dodging?" Asked the young 5 year old half saiyan

"Not until you learn how to… DODGE!" Shouted piccolo at the saiyan,

With no way of winning the argument the saiyan decided to go to sleep, with Gohan and Piccolo both waking up the next day grabbing breakfast and eating when they were about to go spar suddenly they sensed Two huge power levels approaching earth,

 **In Space-**

"Vegeta!, are we there yet?, we there yet?, we there yet?" Repeated napa before hearing a loud voice in his ear,

"Yes! Napa we are there!" Shouted vegeta annoyed,

"Yay!" Shouted napa before the Space pods crashing into the earth city,

 **Earth, City-**

On earth people could be seen circling around the crashed pods in the giant crater in amazement when suddenly the pods opened and two figures got out with armor and a device on there face with tails,

"Are you guy's aliens" a man yelled asking,

When the figures flew up and the tall big bald guy created a orb of light in his hand throwing it down upon the bystanders in a split second everything in the city was blown sky high to nothing,

"Napa! You idiot, use your head what if a dragonball was down there and you blew it up!" Shouted vegeta,

"I'm sorry vegeta, i guess i didn't use my head" Napa said feeling bad about what he had just done,

"When do you ever!" Vegeta yelled,

When they sensed two high power levels off in the distance charging up there energy to fly towards it,

 **Wasteland-**

"Gohan! get ready, someone is coming and they are strong" said Piccolo,

When a familiar short bald man came dashing from there side when piccolo let his guard down, "oww, it's you, good. i see you have increase your power level" Piccolo said with a devilish grin,

"I know, isn't it great!" Krillin spoke when piccolo said something to hurt his ego,

"You are almost as strong as Gohan now!" Piccolo said,

"But wait he is only 5" Krillin said in a whiny voice,

"It's because i'm a saiyan" Gohan said cheerfully,

When A loud voice was spoken, "Were here!" shouted napa,

With, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin looking up in shock at the two figures above them,

As the two saiyans landed on the ground, with vegeta introducing themselves,

"Well hello there, Perhaps you heard of us, we are the saiyans he is napa and i'm vegeta the prince of all saiyans!"

When napa quickly spoke up "Hey, vegeta! The green one look isn't that a namekian?"

"Yes you are right!"

With piccolo and kami thinking to themselves about how they just found out what they are,

"Well first before we begin i would like to thank you for telling me about my race"

When multiple blurs appeared with figures popping up left and right, when yamcha, chiaotzu, tien and Kefla appeared,

"Hmmm, more company" vegeta said

When Gohan was surprised to see all of his dad's friends together seeing a bunch of new faces, when he saw a familiar girl who had long black spikey hair and was taller than him, walk up to him,

"So, you finally made yourself useful and got a little bit stronger you Pathetic weakling!" shouted kefla with a board look,

Gohan quickly ignored the insults and spoke up, "Hey Kefla, long time no see" when he walked up to her when she noticed he had gotten a little taller from the last time they met but still not taller then herself while she notice he even had more stronger looking arms causing kefla to blush when she saw him looking at her,

Kefla looked away and said in a angry tone "you better not get in my way or i will kill you" Said kefla with a cold look, causing Gohan to gulp in fear,

Tien quickly spoke up, "so these are the saiyans!"

"Ya, they are strong" Piccolo replied,

"We better stay calm guys" Krillin pointed out,

Yamcha and chiaotzu looked at the saiyans quietly, with the saiyans looking at them,

"7 warriors, and we have 5 saibamen don't we napa?" Vegeta questioned the taller saiyan,

"Ya we have 5" napa said with a smile,

"Plant them!" vegeta said with napa putting seeds in the ground when 5 Green small monsters came out of the ground, with kefla giving a look of disgust and then she noticed that Gohan was shaking in fear,

"Pathetic, and here i thought he changed" Kefla thought to herself in a disappointed tone,

Vegeta did started to say "Let's all play a game we will do one on one battles until The saiyan kakarot arrives, okay"

With the Z Fighters agreeing that this is the best moment to bide their time until Goku gets here with kefla sighing, "we don't even need Goku i can take them all out by myself" Stated Kefla,

With everyone just staring at her with piccolo saying "no, we do it this way"

When Yamcha step forward and started to speak, "Guy's, i will take the first one, who knows they won't even have a chance to fight you if i am up first, hahaha" Yamcha laughed a bistating his opinion on the situation,

"We are trusting you yamcha, give it your all buddy" Krillin cheered on his friend,

"Wow, he going to be the first one, i can not wait to see how strong my dad's friends are" Gohan noted,

"What a dork" Kefla mumbled under her breath,

When suddenly the whole battlefield went quiet to the point a knife could cut the tension,

When Yamcha quickly helped to throw a punch with the saibamen dodging his attack then yamcha threw a kick missing again when the saibamen quickly jumped on Yamcha getting him in a bear hug struggling to break free when the saibamen started to glow, BOOOOOOOM! A large explosion happened with yamcha being left in a crater, as a lifeless cold corpse,

"Nooo!" Krillin shouted,

"Stupid, he let his guard down" Piccolo noted,

Gohan looked towards Kefla to see her unfazed by this while he was simply mortified,

"What's wrong you wimp can't take the heat and intensity of battle?" Kefla asked Gohan with a smirk,

"Ugh, no i can…" Gohan said before kefla spoke up,

"Shut Up!" Kefla spoke with a angry face of annoyance,

"Well, Well, he did not last that long, did he now vegeta?" Napa asked,

"Ha, ha, ha" Vegeta spoke,

"Who is Next?" Vegeta asked the remaining z warriors,

Suddenly, krillin walked up to the saibamen, "You bastards will pay for this" krillin shouted launching a giant slow blast at the saibamen when it launched up and broke into many ki blasts launching and killing each saibamen,

"Impressive, you killed creatures with the same Power Level as that weakling Raditz" Vegeta stated

Shocking krillin, when a surviving saibamen launched at Gohan ready to kill,

"Nooo, Gohan!" Kefla thought to herself worried about the half saiyan who was her age,

When piccolo grab the green creature by the neck and launched a blast from his mouth killing the creature vaporizing it,

"Oh, thank god, wait why am i acting worried about that geek, he is just a weak defenseless idiot" Kefla was battling with her inner self until she was broken out of her train of thought by a loud voice,

"Well, Well, well, looks like it's finally my time to have some fun" Shouted napa with a evil grin on his face,

"Napa you may kill anyone u see fit except the namekian" Ordered the saiyan prince,

"Alright, now i'm ready to cut loose" said napa staring at the z fighters,

With the z fighters shocked ready to fight there most strongest foe yet!

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Wasteland-**

"Here i come" Napa shouted lodging forward and taking off at great speeds towards the z fighters knocking back kefla and going for tien's arm cutting it clean off,

"Noo, Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted at his best friend,

"Dad, noooo!" Kefla shouted charging at napa knocking him forward doing little damage shooting multiple ki blast at him unfazing him completely,

"Is that all you got little girl, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Napa shouted,

Kefla looked shock then put on a angry face glaring daggers at him when napa quickly threw a punch knocking Kefla towards rocks with tien catching her with his back slamming into rocks with piccolo teleporting behind napa kicking him to the ground causing a giant crater, with napa speaking,

"Forgot about him" Said napa wiping off the blood from his mouth,

Meanwhile Gohan just standing there completely shocked with napa flying up towards the sky when chiaotzu landed holding onto his back, when he started glowing, "Tien, your my best friend so i'm glad to sacrifice myself if it means protecting you and your family i had so much fun, thank you for being my friend Tienshinhan" Said chiaotzu telepathically, before blowing up napa right on napa causing an explosion with krillin and tien shouting "nooo! Chiaotzu" crying tears, with kefla not talking knowing that her dads best friend had just died,

"HA,HA,HA, nice job, that was brilliant sacrificing yourself to kill the enemy" Said Piccolo with a devilish grin on his face with Gohan just staring at him then starting to shake with everyone else as they felt a ki spike a bit from the smoke clearing,

"Damn, the little guy really blew himself up oh well" said napa who was not even injured a little,

When tien was in shock just standing there all sad, when his ki started raising, "you bastard, i will kill you, he was my best friend"

Kefla saw her dad who was now charging up his goto attack, "he is using that attack" Kefla thought to herself with a smile,

When tien raised his hands in a triangle formation and launching a giant energy blast from his hands "Ki, Koe, Hoe"

The energy blast launched at Napa with him quickly blocking it like it was nothing,

Tien was in shock when napa quickly killed him, "Noooo, DAD!" Kefla shouted with krillin crying more and getting angry when he started gathering energy in his hand that he held up in the air when energy started to spin in a circle, "Destructo disk!" Krillin shouted launching the energy blade at napa with napa standing his ground waiting to take it like it was nothing, when vegeta shouted something,

"Napa, you idiot get out of the way!" Vegeta shouted,

With napa moving his head out of the way when the blade scratched his face and sliced a mountain behind him like it was butter,

"That was close, thanks Vegeta" Napa thanked the prince with a smile,

Then turning to krillin and charged at him putting his hand to his chest with krillin frozen in fear, "Time to end this you half pipe" with a ki blast ripping through his chest killing him instantly, with Kefla in shock and Gohan crying his energy was almost to the point of boiling, rising more and more,

Napa quickly laughed, stating "you guys are just so weak it's so funny" with kefla's teeth gritting,

Guy's don't do anything rash, i got a plan, with Kefla and Gohan quickly turning their heads towards the voice, it was piccolo talking with a few sweat drops on his face,

"We might not get another chance at this so we gotta make it count" stated piccolo

With Kefla shaking her head yes, with Gohan hesitantly shaking his head as well,

Okay so here, the plan with napa looking towards the trio remaining of what was left of the z fighters,

"Awww, look at that they coming up with a big plan" Napa said with a laugh,

Vegeta smirked at this, when the trio looked up towards napa with Kefla and Piccolo saying "let's go!" at the same time with them taking it up to the air,

with piccolo using the multi form technique creating 3 extra copies of himself and kefla beginning to attack with the 5 of them throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at napa making him go on the defensive in the battle with Gohan looking at Girl his age and his master fighting the giant brute when he noticed the plan go into action when piccolo jackhammered napa's head at kefla with kefla kicking napa towards the ground at Gohan, Gohan get ready he is coming at you, with Gohan looking up in fear and napa recovering slowly from the strikes while still heading towards Gohan,

"Yo, morron get ready before he recovers" Kefla shouted at Gohan,

"Gohan, get ready and do it before he has time to dodge!" Shouted Piccolo,

Gohan out of fear quickly ran and hid behind a rock,

"You Dumbass!" Kefla shouted angry,

"Your useless!" Piccolo shouted

Kefla launched a ki blast at Napa trying to kill him,

When napa got out of the way dodging the attack,

When Kefla and Piccolo landed next to Gohan,

"This is bad" Piccolo thought,

"You guys are so weak" Napa laughed,

"Well we will see who is laughing when Goku gets here" Piccolo said with a smirk,

"Goku?, there's that name again, but who is this Goku?" Vegeta thought to himself,

"Wait, this name you keep going about, Goku! It's that saiyan kakarot isn't it?" Vegeta questioned the namekian,

"Yes." Piccolo replied,

"Who cares vegeta, i am going to kill them right now!" Napa said charging at Kefla and Gohan,

"Napa!, are you disobeying me?"

Napa stopped mid flight, "No, vegeta i would never"

When vegeta said words that shocked everyone, "you have so much faith in Kakarot we will give him 3 hours to show up for the battle!" Vegeta said with a smile,

"3 hours, i don't wanna wait 3 hours vegeta i am going to kill them now when he stopped when vegeta shouted" "Napa!" Vegeta shouted,

Napa descended silently, and said to the z fighters, and gave a smile and said "you are guys are very lucky" Napa said,

The now 3 remaining z fighters now stood quietly, with piccolo trying to think of a plan and asking the others if they have ideas, just then a excited voice spoke up,

"I have a plan you can train us while we wait" Gohan Suggested,

"Why would i do that your training is complete and look what good it did you" Piccolo shouted angrily at Gohan,

"Weakling, what are you even good for, just go home!" shouted Kefla, Gohan started to walk away,

"Rise above this kid, i know you can you have the power you just gotta use it" Piccolo thought to himself,

As Gohan was walking away a KI blast shot out of Napa's hand and launched at the young half saiyans side hitting a rock and blowing it up,

"Where are you going kid? The party's just getting started!" shouted napa with a smile,

"I'm not going anywhere you big bully, your rude and you smell too!" shouted Gohan, causing both Kefla and Vegeta to laugh at this, Gohan blushed when he heard the girl the same age as him laugh, he thought it was the cutest laugh ever,

"It's not my fault you brat, i was in a space pod for a year, i can't shower in space!" Napa shouted to to the half saiyan in embarrassment,

"Looks like we will have time to think of a plan for a few hours until Goku gets here" Piccolo thought,

 **3 Hours Later, Check in station-**

"Goku!" Kami shouted holding out his hand, with goku grabbing his hand teleporting off to the look out,

 **Earth, The Look Out-**

Goku ran waving to and kami, "thanks guys"

Blasting down past korin's tower with him shouting "Goku here are my last 2 beans, give them hell Goku!" Korin shouting at the pure blooded saiyan that was raised on planet earth,

Goku yelled out to the sky "Nimbus!"

With a cloud grabbing goku's feet and taking off to the battlefield,

 **Wasteland-**

"Times up" Vegeta shouted,

"You can kill everyone except for the namekian" Vegeta told napa,

"Kefla, Gohan, Get ready you too" Piccolo said under his breath,

"Damn it Goku, i thought you would be here by now, where are you?" Piccolo thought,

Napa launched a KI blast at Gohan With Kefla jumping on top of him getting the two away from harm's way with Gohan's face directly in her chest with Kefla Blushing and hitting Gohan on the Head, "pay attention you idiot" Kefla shouted at Gohan, with Gohan rubbing his head in pain blushing and saying sorry,

"Pay attention you too, this is a battle of life and death" When Piccolo remembered what he and Goku did to Raditz,

Piccolo charged at Napa, with napa about to hit Piccolo when he vanishes and appears near napa's back and grabs his tail,

Vegeta smiles, When Gohan looks at piccolo "good job " Shouted Gohan, When napa's elbo went directly into Piccolos head causing him to fall to the ground,

"Nooo, Piccolo!" Shouted Gohan and Kefla at the same time,

When, Napa started to speak, "Well it's been fun kids but i am getting bored, Time to die sticking his hand up and launching a giant blast of energy at Gohan when Kefla tried to push Gohan out of the way but her legs gave out from the fighting "Nooo, i'm not going to make it" Kefla thought Gohan could see his life was going to end as he stood in fear when a back with a purple Gi stepped in front of him and absorbed the blast,

"Nooo! Without him we don't stand a chance" Kefla thought,

Gohan saw piccolo fall to the ground with purple blood dripping from his mouth his whole body was on the ground with cuts and blood overflowing his body,

Piccolo, why? Gohan spoke while tears dripped down his face,

Because… Cough, Cough, Gohan… you were my first friend! You accepted me when others saw me as nothing but a demon, I am glad to give my life for you, i am sorry that this is Cough, all i could do to help you" As piccolo spat out blood and his eyes gently closed,

"It's over he was the strongest one here i am the only one who is strong enough to even do damage to the monster but my legs are in too much pain from earlier" Kefla thought to herself, when she took noticed something different in Gohan, she saw Gohan stand up with his teeth gritting and tears flowing from his eyes,

"I'll kill you, you monster!" Gohan shouted,

Gohan raised his hands together and started powering up a attack in his two hands,

"Is that Gohan? His Power Level is so high it's rising" a shocked kefla spoke under her breath as she smiled in pain,

"You can do it Gohan" Kefla thought to herself,

His power level is rising it's 2,000, no it's at 3,000, 3,500! Napa be careful this one is more stronger than he seems" Vegeta shouted at napa,

"Hmm, Bring it on kid! Show me what you got!" Napa shouted, A giant bright light could be seen from Gohan's hands,

"Masenko, Ha!" Gohan launched his powerful attack at napa when napa blocked it throwing it to a piece of rubble causing a huge explosion and a shock wave reaching the fighters, Napa stood there for a few seconds with his arm shaking, Wow! Great job kid, you made my arm shake… i felt that one!"

"No way, that blast was so powerful but it did nothing to him?" Kefla thought,

Gohan's power level was now returning to normal, "hmmm, looks like he used all his energy in that one blast, his power level went back to normal" Vegeta thought,

When napa threw a energy blast a Gohan "it's time to end this you Half breed, your no fun anymore!" Napa yelled,

"Nooo, he's going to get killed!" Kefla thought,

When the blast did not connect at all, "What? Where the hell did he go!" Napa asked himself,

"Hey, looking for someone a voice shouted!"

He looked to see the half breed was on a flying floating cloud and a man with black hair and a blue and orange gi on himself,

"Kakarot!" Vegeta spoke,

Kefla was in shock to see the saiyan she saw a year ago now here to the rescue,

"You guys are in trouble now!" Kefla shouted,

Goku then went and gave kefla and Gohan a senzu bean he split in half, "here Gohan! Share this with your Girlfriend" causing the two children to blush and causing Kefla to shout that she was not his Girlfriend and that she would never date a weakling, after the two ate the split bean Goku laughed and started to notice all his friends on the ground dead saying there names one by one with napa saying that the small one was not killed by him and he blew himself up with napa shouting with a smile that he killed everyone of his friends, Angering Goku greatly,

Goku started to power up, shouting more and more,

"What, the his Power Level, is rising more and more, 6,000 no, 7,000, on 8,000 it's over 9,000, Vegeta said under his breath"

When the yelling stopped from Goku, silence took the battlefield,

"What does the scouter say about his power level Vegeta" Asked napa,

"IT'S OVER 9,000!" Screamed Vegeta crushing the scouter,

"What! 9,000!" screamed Napa,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Wasteland-**

"Daddy!, Piccolo, he… he, sacrificed himself for me!" Gohan said crying his eyes out,

"It's okay \, Gohan, I am here now!" Goku said while Powering up to his full power,

Kefla, Vegeta, Gohan and Napa were all shocked at how much powerful Goku has gotten within under just one year,

"I don't care what your power level is! your just a low class saiyan who is way over his head, while i was the general of the whole saiyan army" Napa shouted with a smile,

"Low class Hmm?!" Goku stated,

"That's right!" Napa shouted,

"We will see about that" Goku said, when napa charged at goku throwing a punch with goku dodging with little to no effort, with punch after punch napa was getting nowhere, with napa loseing stamina and Goku Still not even being a little fatigued,

"You punk, i am going to kill you!" Napa shouted with rage,

"Napa!, calm down. That is no way to fight." Vegeta shouted,

"Hmmm, i feel better, thanks vegeta i owe you one i was not thinking clearly" Napa said sincerely thanking his commanding officer,

Just then napa looked at Gohan and Kefla on the ground and then to goku, he smiled at the low class saiyan before charging full speed at Gohan and Kefla ready to kill,

"Well shit!, were dead" Kefla said accepting her fate,

Gohan looked at napa with a angry look, "Oh no! I am not going to make it, looks like i am going to have to use that!" Thought Goku,

"Kaioken!" A red aura then spiked up surrounding the saiyan named goku, when he flew at napa surpassing his speed in every way then instantly he punched napa to the ground and zipping under him before he touched the ground holding him up by his back witch cause napa to cry out in pain with goku throwing him over to vegeta's side of the field,

"What was that?" Kefla shouted, "that was so cool!" She yelled in excitement again towards the powerful saiyan,

It's a technique that doubles your speed and strength but it can mess up your body if you use it too long,

"Wow, that sucks!" Kefla said sadly hoping that she could learn it,

"Hey Vegeta, i messed up, you think you can give me a hand" Napa asked in pain,

Vegeta smiled while extending his hand to napa, with napa smiling back when vegeta grabbed his arm, threw him into the sky and blasted him with a ki blast vaporizing his entire body in one shot,

Leaving Goku, Gohan and Kefla all shocked,

"He was your friend! Why did you do that" Goku yelled towards Vegeta,

"I don't need weak trash serving me" Vegeta said coldly,

"Listen guy's, i want you to go home now! This is not a guy you can beat, i don't even think i can beat him"

Gohan and Kefla just looked in shock with Kefla getting mad because she wanted to fight him too, when Gohan started to calm her down,

"Kefla ! we would just get in the way of the fight" Gohan said, when Kefla started shouting back,

"Don't lump me in with you! You might get in the way but i am strong, i will be of help" Kefla said defending her pride,

"No, he is right, you two would get in the way, leave now. I can't promise your safety you guy's" Goku said with a serious look, with the two kids just nodding and flying away,

"Vegeta! I will fight you but not here, let's change locations" Goku shouted to the prince,

"Why not, lets change locations, not like it matters, it is still going to be your resting place"

Goku and Vegeta flew off the ground heading in a different direction,

 **With Gohan & Kefla-**

Kefla could notice the worried look on Gohan's face,

"Hey you know, ugh, Your dad is strong and he looked pretty confident" Kefla said trying to cheer up Gohan,

Gohan looked surprised, "this is the first time she has ever said anything nice to me" Gohan thought in his head,

"Thank You, You know you can be pretty nice when you want to, you should be this kind more often you look pretty when you smile" Gohan said with a smile,

"Shut Up you loser, You saying i don't look pretty when i am not smiling, watch yourself or i will kick your ass!" Kelfa shouted trying to hide her Giant blush across her face"

"Sorry, that was not what i meant" Gohan shouted in fear,

 **With Vegeta & Goku-**

"You know Kakarot, with napa gone i am in need of a new Right hand man and you seem pretty strong, so how about it? You wanna serve under me?" Vegeta asked with a devilish grin,

"Tempting offer… but i am going to have to decline" Goku said with a returning smile,

"Looks like we are going to have to fight then" Vegeta said Getting into his fighting stance,

"Looks like it!" said goku with him in return getting into his fighting stance,

The two saiyans powerful warriors stared each other down getting ready to fight with smiles on their faces like seen on grade schoolers,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Wasteland/Goku & Vegeta-**

Goku charged at vegeta, with vegeta bocking his attack and then proceeding by jabbing goku in the kidney knocking him back to a giant rock,

with vegeta then raising his arms and throwing 5-10 ki blast at goku from out of his hands with the saiyan from Earth dodging out of the way kicking vegeta into a cave,

with vegeta in the cave then starts up following up with a explosion caused from him powering up, BOOOOOOOM!,

A shock wave was then created sending goku to go back a couple feet before gaining his balance when vegeta shot up from behind him not leaving any room to breath without getting punched or kick, goku then blocks a flurry of punches coming from vegeta towards him, with vegeta raising his leg to the sky going in for a axe kick,

Sending goku into another giant rock with rubble falling on top of him burying him underneath.

"Damn, he so powerful i got to use it again, Kaioken X3!" Goku shouted,

With a large red aura flowing around goku he blasted off to vegeta about to punch him,

"Kaio-What?!" Vegeta Shouted Questionly,

Crack!

Vegeta was sent flying to the ground with him catching his balancing when he noticed a drop of blood flowing down his face,

"You dare spill the blood of your better! The blood of a royal and by a low class saiyan!" Vegeta shouted with anger,

Vegeta then powered up to full power and flew in the sky a good 20 feet above goku,

"I will make you rule the day you spilled my blood, the hell with your family, the hell with your planet, and especially to hellllll with you!" Vegeta shouted Then placing his hand in a fist cupping it with his other free hand when a large purple glow and aura was seen from Vegeta,

"No way! That is just like my KI Techniques!"

Goku then cupped his two hand together to his side,

 **KA,**

 **MA,**

 **HA,**

 **MA,**

 **Galick Gun Fire!**

 **HAAA!**

Goku and Vegeta Shouted at the same time, now two giant energy beams collided with each other in the the center distance between them battling for dominance, When Vegeta's energy beam started to push Goku's beam back towards the earth,

"Not good i am losing this, if that beam hits the planet we are all going to be space dust" Goku thought to himself,

"Sorry King Kai, i have to use it,"Goku shouted,

"Noo goku, you can't your body won't take it, i forbid you from using it,

"Kaio…..Ken…..X4!" Goku shouted,

"No, no,no...No, no, no…..Fuuuccckkk!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs with the beam pushing him to space,

Goku stood there panting, "i won!"

Meanwhile in the sky Vegeta was now panting from the blast that pushed him into the air " That low class scum! How dare he… i shall show him by transforming into the mighty ozaru, and by my calculations we landed the exact same day a full moon happens to come out, Wait, Where the fuck is the moon!" Vegeta Screamed in his head,

 **In other world-**

"Eat shit!" Piccolo shouted with a wolvish grin,

 **Earth, Wasteland/Goku & Vegeta-**

"No worries, i will just make my own moonlight with my energy i still have enough" Vegeta said in his mind,

"Hey Goku!" Yajirobe shouted behind a rock,

"No way, you're here too!" Shouted Goku with a shocked face,

"Well of course i am, so i see you won, you sure took him to school!" Said yajirobe patting Goku on the shoulder,

"OOOOWWWWWWWWAAA!" Shouted Goku in pain,

"Damn, you okay man?" Yajirobe asked,

"I will be okay, but no i did not finish him he will be back soon" Said Goku,

"Well if you excuse me, i am just going to go somewhere that is not here!" Said Yajirobe,

When laughing started to eco from the sky, with yajirobe rinning for cover before someone could spot him,

Goku, now huffing more from exhaustion, looked up, "Oh, crap baskets!" said goku while a shadow appeared from the smoke, it was vegeta,

Vegeta then opened his mouth, "You know Kakarot, it was your father bardock who came up with a technique that would allow us to change into great apes to fight when there was no full moon, I should give you credit for your clever thinking of destroying the moon, but i am afraid it's too late, how will it will feel to be crushed by a technique created by your own father!"

When Vegeta threw a giant orb of energy into the sky above the two saiyans, that was so white it riveld the light coming off of the moon before piccolo destroyed it, When vegeta started to grow in size with his muscles bulging and his body getting hairier, and his face stretching forward with his eyes turning red, and his armor growing in size in sync every time he grew,

"Oh, nooo! His tail, oh god i am so screwed!" Goku Shouted,

When vegeta grew towering even the tallest buildings you would find in city's, until he was transformed into a giant monkey,

 **Wasteland/Gohan & Kefla-**

"Kefla, i'm going back to help my dad" Gohan said as he turned around heading the direction of the bright light, with Kefla following him,

"You idiot!, what good do you think you are going to do you are just going to get in the way!" Kefla shouted at him,

"Shut the hell up!" Gohan yelled at Kefla with anger,

"Excuse me! What the hell did you just say to me!" Kefla shouted back to the male saiyan half breed,

"Noo, i'm sorry i didn't mean that" The a few seconds ago brave Gohan was said while shivering fear,

"Fine whatever lets go help your dad stupid!" Kefla said calmly then loud again,

"Yes!" Gohan shouted, with the Two Powerful kids blasting off in the air,

 **Wasteland/Goku & Vegeta-**

"What's wrong Kakarot? Can't keep up?!" Vegeta shouted while circling him repeatedly with kicks and punches,

"Owwwwwwww!" Goku yelled out in pain when vegeta grabbed him with hi giant hands and started to squeeze some pressure onto the already damaged saiyans body,

"Auuuuuugggggghhhhhh!" Goku yelled more,

When Gohan appeared form the sky and punched Vegeta in the eye causing is grip to let go of his dad, with Kefla grabbing Goku to land on the ground Gently while Vegeta held his eye with his big hands in pain,

"Gohan?, Kefla?, i thought i told you guys to leave" Goku said with a smile,

"I refuse father!" Gohan shouted,

"What he said" Kefla said pointing to Gohan,

"That's it, i'm killing that half saiyan brat then i'm gonna kill his Girlfriend along with his Low class father" Vegeta said while his vision was slightly returning,

I'm, I'm...I'm not his GIRLFRIEND! I would never date a weakling"Kefla shouted at the saiyan prince with a Giant blush on her face causing Gohan to blush as well,

Goku could not help but smile at this situation, With the smile short lived as vegeta swung a arm at Gohan and Goku Both hitting them into the ground,

When Yajirobe quickly jumped out cutting Vegeta's tail off running away,

"Nice going fat samurai!" Kefla shouted complementing the Fat man who trained with her up at the lookout,

When Goku Fell to the floor out of pain, "Goku!"Kefla shouted,

"I can't move!"When vegeta started shrinking in size, "Damn i'm going to kill you!" vegeta said walking and punching Yajirobe into a pile of rocks, knocking him out,

He then turned to Goku, and Started charging at him with the intent to kill, Kefla then ran a him with him overpowering her very easy until Vegeta was kicked by Gohan, with vegeta catching his balance then fending off the two young warriors charging at him with Gohan and Kefla throwing a Fury of punches after the other,

With vegeta kicking kefla in her gut draining all the energy she had left in her to even compete against the prince Knocking her to the ground in pain on the ground next to goku, With Gohan Charging Vegeta getting mad after seeing his Father and his friend in pain when he punched vegeta knocking him back, with vegeta recovering fast and kneeing him in the face knocking him on his back,

In that second Goku noticed Gohan's tail grow back,

"Yes we have a chance now!" Goku shouted in his head,

When vegeta started to walk towards Goku and Kefla,

You, insolent Low class scum!" Vegeta said while placing his Foot on Goku's chest as he then turned it into stomping on his chest one after another, his foot came crashing onto Goku's chest,

"Owwwww!" Goku cried out in pain,

"Gohan, it's me your dad" Goku started saying telepathic,

"Daddy?" Gohan said in his mind questioning the voice in his head,

"Listen we don't have much time left, you need to do exactly what i say, Gohan looked at the Giant orb of light in the sky!" Goku explained in the Psychic link within his head to his son,

"The Sky?" Gohan said while looking at the orb of light, when his eyes went blank and started to turn red, his muscles now bulging, His Body mass now growing his clothes now ripping to shreds, Hair growing all over him with his face shifting forward,

Vegeta turned around shocked as he saw that Gohan was now a great ape,

"Get him Gohan!" Goku and Kefla said at the same time,

Gohan was now throwing his fist at nearby rocks destroying the terrain around him,

"Gohan! You need to focus, focus on my voice, Remember what vegeta did he killed everyone, Krillin, yamcha, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, my dad and he is going to kill your dad as well, even me!" Kefla called out to Gohan, hoping for her words to get through to him,

"Even me!, Even me!, Even me!" Gohan heard the words kefla spoke to him causing him to snap out of his rampage when he saw vegeta he let out a roar of rage directed at vegeta,

Gohan now in his ape form charged at Vegeta punching him left and right swaying from side to side with his newly obtained speed,

When vegeta broke free of his hits, then did a few backflips gaining a good distance while jumping into the air charging a disk from his hand full of energy,

"Destructo Disk!" Vegeta yelled throwing the Blade of energy at Gohan cutting off his tail, With vegeta smiling of his now ensured victory until he noticed Gohan was dropping at great speeds while transforming back into his base form causing Gohan to land directly on top of him causing him to spit out a great amount of blood from his mouth,

Gohan now laid naked on top of Vegeta with Kefla trying to hide the fact she could see his naked body with Goku smiling,

"Alright, Gohan! I didn't even have to use the spirit bomb" Goku thought with pride,

When Vegeta pushed a Knocked Out Gohan off of his body standing right back up to his feet panting from the fight he just had gone through, he then Clicked a button on a remote he pulled from his armor, when a saiyan space pod landed,

Vegeta then struggled to move his body to his space pod to flee the scene, when kefla grabbed him by his arm while struggling to stand herself,

Vegeta trying to struggle from her grasp, "let go of me" Vegeta shouted with pain in his voice,

When kefla feel to the ground going into a slumber from all the exhaustion, with Vegeta then jumping into his space pod flying off into space while falling into a sleep,

 **Wasteland, 7 Minutes later-**

A shuttle ship went down to where the battle had long finished, with the door opening touching the Ground, when two women came sprinting out of the ship,

"ChiChi?" Goku said,

"Where is my baby!" Chichi said while running past Goku to Gohan with a Blond Woman coming right after her right past Goku, "Launch?" Goku Spoke again with surprise, when Launch (Blond) Ran To kefla hugging her in her arms and ChiChi running to Gohan Embracing him in a Hug,

With Bulma, master roshi and the rest of the remaining gang exiting the ship and waking over to Goku aking if he was alright with Roshi looking at the battlefield,

With them now on the ship, Grieving about their Friend's when Kefla and Gohan woke up and started talking about how Planet namek might have some DragonBalls, with hope in their eyes they set to gather all of their friends who had died and maintain their bodies Meeting up in 2 days at the hospital were Gohan and kefla where at in bed rest with minor injuries and also where Goku was resting up from his major injuries from the case of there being no more senzu beans left to heal him,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Hospital-**

"Hey goku, how are you doing?" Master Roshi asked,

"I can't move even a little bit" Said goku to his old master,

"Hey dad? When are u going to get a senzu bean?" Asked Gohan,

"Not for a while, korin still has to grow them because he stopped a while ago, those were his last beans" Said Goku,

"Too bad, my arm hurts" Kefla stated,

Suddenly korin, Chichi, Launch, Bulma, Puar, Oolong and the rest of the Z fighters supporting cast dropped in,

"MOM?!" Gohan and Kefla shouted at the same time,

"Gohan! i brought u your books to study while you are in the hospital!" Chichi said with a smile,

"Kefla sweety, are you okay?" Launch (Blue) Asked her Injured Daughter,

"I'm okay mom! This is nothing." Kefla stated with pride,

"Hey, guys! Listen up, i found a way we can get to namek and wish back our friends" Bulma shouted with a smile,

"How, Bulma?!" Goku shouted,

"It's simple i have the remote to the saiyans pods!" said bulma,

When suddenly the TV came on and showed nappa's space pod,

"Oh, perfect timing, i will just lock on to the pods location and send it to us and there!" Bulma said working the remote,

"There u have it folks a real live space ship" the news reporter spoke,

When the space ship started to beep and BOOOOOOOM!, the space ship was blown into a bunch of tiny parts,

"Oh, NOOOO!" Everyone in the hospital room shouted in fear,

"Awwwww, what are we going to do now guys!" Bulma said with a sad look,

When a man from the window who looked like a genie shouted to the group,

"I might be able to be of some assistance" said ,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Bulma,

"Bulma, calm down. That is just " Goku said,

"Okay, so what did yo mean by you might have a way to help us?" Asked master Roshi,

"Well, you guys are in need of a ship and i know where one happens to be, the ship that Kami came to earth in" said with a smile,

"Omg! Wow we still have luck on our side guys!" Bulma said dancing with the Puar and launch,

"Who ever wants to come to look at the ship hop on the carpet" Mr. Popo pointed out,

"Not it!" Everyone said at the same time except Bulma,

"I am not going with him, someone else can go" Bulma said in fear,

"Bulma, you have to go you are the only one smart enough to know what your doing" Master Roshi said, with Bulma agreeing and going on the carpet and flashing off to where the old ship was located,

 **Yunzabit Heights-**

"So this is the ship, looks almost like a house" Bulma pointed out,

"Piccolo!" shouted to the ship,

When the door opened and lowered, with jumping on to the ships door,

"Piccolo!" Mr. Popo shouted once again,

"Wow, so the word (Piccolo) is the passcode for the ships door?" Bulma asked,

"Indeed" Mr. Popo said,

When they walked up to the seat and controls,

"This ship can go anywhere all you do is have to speak namekian. Is there someone you might want to go?",

"How about Jupiter?" Bulma asked,

When started speaking namekian, and in a split second they went from earth all the way to jupiter in the blink of an eye,

 **Jupiter-**

"Omg, do you know what this means ? We can finally save our friends and we can be there in no time" Bulma said with a smile,

"Oh thank god, Kami is going to come back" thought to himself of being able to see his long time friend again, as Bulma and Mr. Popo were jumping around the ship with joy!

 **Earth, Hospital-**

"Guy's i got great news, we got a ship and it's so fast we will be there in 1 month with said" Bulma said while at the same time bringing smiles to everyone in the room,

"I'm sorry but i can't go" said,

"What, why not?" Bulma shouted,

"I have to stay at the look out" Mr. Popo said,

"Bulma, your pretty smart, why don't you just learn namekian from then translate the ship to english" Launch (Blue) said shocking everyone,

"Launch! Your a genius" Bulma complemented Launch,

This causing Kefla to blush that her mom was called a genius by the world's smartest woman,

"Let's see i should take 10 days to get all the work done, so who is going with me?" Bulma asked,

The room remained silent,

"I am not going alone!" Bulma shouted,

"I will go" Kefla said with Launch (Blue) approving of this,

"I wanna go too!" Gohan said lightly,

"Absolutely not, you have studying to do do!" Chichi yelled at Gohan,

"But mom, Mr. Piccolo died for me i owe him" Gohan said, causing Goku to smile,

"Noooo!" Chichi shouted,

"I don't care i am going" Gohan yelled at Chichi causing her to back off in shock from finding out her baby boy just yelled at her,

"Oh, come on Chichi, he has made up his mind, let the boy gohan go" Goku said,

"Fine, but make sure you are safe" Chichi said with Bulma replying "don't worry Chichi i will look after him",

"So 10 days from now!" Gohan said with a smile,

"Great, 1 month with this Nerd" Kefla thought angrily while blushing,

 **Kame House,(10 days later)-**

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Kame House, 10 Days later-**

So it came, Today was the day where Gohan, Kefla and Bulma would begin their journey, Bulma could be seen working on some last adjustments to the ship, when a Familiar Blond woman along with a black haired Girl came to the island through Flight with the black hair girl carrying her,

"Hey Launch, Hey Kefla" Bulma spoke up,

"Hey" Kefla said,

"Whatever, so where is goku's brat?" Launch (Blond) asked,

"He has not gotten here yet" Bulma said,

"Well, i just know this he better not try anything with my daughter or he will deal with me" Launch (Blond) said,

This comment however series, still happend to make Kefla blush,

"Shut Up, mom! There is no way i would ever date a nerd like him, he is just a wimp" Kefla said,

When suddenly a hand grabbed the ass of Launch,

"Ha, Ha, Ha, ya, let papa feel you up. A little bit of there and here!" Master Roshi said while feeling up Kefla's mom, witch in return caused Launch to pull out a SMG,

"You dirty old man!" Launch said while shooting at the old master,

"I'm sorry i won't do it again" Roshi said while dodging all of the bullets,

When a hover car sped up and landed on the is;and out came Chichi and a small boy with the same hair cut,

"Gohan, is that you?" Bulma asked,

"Yes" Gohan spoke quietly,

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, omg my gut it's about to burst, what is with that haircut you look more like a geek than ever, and that outfit, we are going into space not a dinner party" Kefla said with uncontrollable laughter,

Which cause Gohan to blush out of embarrassment,

"Okay, now you be on your best behaviour, okay Gohan" Chichi said with a firm voice,

"Yes mom!" Gohan spoke,

"Give em hell sweety! And bring back daddy to life!" Launch yelled with pride to her daughter,

"Alright i this is going to be fun!" Kefla said,

"Okay, guys, stand back!" Bulma ordered,

"Piccolo!" Yelled Bulma yelled at the ship, when a door came down in the shape of a circular platform, when everyone noticed that bulma in fact had a Space suit on, with that Kefla Gohan and Bulma got on to the platform after giving there final goodbyes with hugging there loved ones,

Bulma stood in front of the group with her back turned to kefla and gohan with their backs up against each other with Kefla and Gohan facing each side across from one another,

"Piccolo!" Bulma yelled at the ship once more,

Causing the Door the trio were standing on, too raise in level of the inside of the ship that looked like a strange round house,

When they got up Bulma ran to the controls, sat down and putting her seat belt on,

While that was taking place Kefla and Gohan were placing there stuff down and went up to bulma asking her a question,

"So, Bulma? Where do u want us to put our stuff" Gohan asked,

"Piccolo!" Bulma shouted once more, when the space ship started to rice at rapid speeds with the force causing Gohan and Kefla to fly to the back of the ship with kefla's back to the wall of the ship when Gohan landed on to of her with his face in Her chest not able to move because of the gravity, this action pissed off kefla a great deal but could do nothing about it because of the gravity causing Kefla to blush because of a boy her age was stuck face first into her chest,

"I'm going to kick his ass when this is done" Kefla thought to herself, when the ship mellowed out and started going at a steady pace when bulma unbuckled her seatbelt and noticed the duo that were on the ground with Gohan on top of her laying on her chest,

 **Space-**

At that moment bulma smirked showing she had come up with an idea, she then pulled a camera out of her bag and took a picture with Kefla on the ground with Gohan trying to open his eyes to figure out what happend,

"Soft, it feels like a pillow. What is this" Gohan said, causing Kefla to hear with that moment made Kefla's hand then knocked Gohan off of her throwing him to the other side of the ship,

Gohan got up rubbing his head and opened his eyes while looking directly where he was thrown from, causing him to blush when he saw a blushing kefla holding her chest with her arms,

"Kefla! It was an accident. I'm sorry i didn't mean too. It was the ship you see" Gohan said loudly raising up his hands in defence as if he was about to get destroyed,

"HA" Kefla shouted, while landing a kick to Gohan's gut knocking him out,

"Awwww, you too make a perfect couple" bulma said with a grin,

"Nooooo! What are you talking about, it, just, shut up!" Kefla shouted at Bulma while blushing,

"Don't fight it girl, just look at yourself! Your face is as red as a tomato" Bulma said with a Wolvish grin,

"Shut up Bulma!" Kefla said with a red face,

"Fine, fine!" Bulma said while shrugging,

"I better keep this picture hidden from them, that way i can have fun when we get back to earth" Bulma thought to herself while holding onto the picture of Gohan on top of Kefla in her pocket,

When suddenly Gohan woke up holding his gut in pain,

"Owww!" Gohan said while rubbing his gut in pain,

"That hurt kefla!" Gohan pointed out,

"Good, you deserve it you jerk, your such a geek!" Kefla said while turning her head away from Gohan,

"Oh, ya! This is going to be so much fun" Bulma said while taking off her space suit and was suddenly in nothing but her underwear,

"What are you doing bulma, Gohan's right there" Kefla said, as she was embarrassed that bulma striped as if it were like nothing in front of another guy,

"Why would you bring a space suit if you were only going to wear it once?" Gohan asked,

"That's your question? Not the fact she is in her underwear?!" Kefla asked,

"Forget it kid, he is as hopeless as his father" Bulma said,

"Whatever i'm going to bed, see you guys in a bit!"

"See you" Gohan said with a smile,

"Man, i hope i survive this trip, at the rate i'm going it looks like Kefla will kill me before we reach namek!" Gohan thought while laughing in his head,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Earth, Hospital-**

"Man! I wanna train, this sucks!" Goku shouted,

"Give it a rest goku! And act like a normal patient" Said Chichi,

"But i'm not a normal patient, I'm a fighter!" Goku said while throwing punches in the air showing that he was a fighter,

"Oh, enough already!" Chichi Shouted at Goku while hitting him,

"I hope Gohan is alright" Chichi thought to herself,

 **Space-**

"Gohan, can you wake up Kefla and tell her it's dinner?" Bulma asked the young half Saiyan,

"Gulp, ya….. Sure." Gohan said in fear,

Gohan walked to the back of the ship were there was a door leading to Kefla's room, Knock, Knock,

"Kefla you awake, it's dinner" Gohan asked,

…..

"I guess she is still sleeping" Gohan thought to himself,

"I'm coming in" Gohan said as he opened the door slowly,

As he entered the room he could see a girl sleeping on a long rectangular shaped bed,

"Wow, i never noticed how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping" Gohan thought to himself with a small blush across his face,

"She usually just yells at me and calls me names" Gohan thought to himself again with the blush fading as he knew what he had to do next,

Gohan Put his hand on Kefla's arm shaking her a little, "Kefla! Wake up it's dinner!" Gohan said when suddenly her arms went around him and pulled him onto the bed with her hugging him like a stuffed bear,

Gohan now struggling to break free while blushing with his face being planted on her breast for the second time of this trip, but no avail everytime he struggled her grip on him got tighter when her legs when around his waist and her arms tightened even more,

"Kefla, wake up!" Gohan whispered to a sleeping Kefla,

When he noticed a tear fall down her face onto his face,

"Tears?" Gohan said while looking up to Kefla,

"Dad!" Kefla whispered,

"That's right, Tien is her adopted dad who died in the attack against the saiyans, man i feel bad for thinking she was a bad person. She is going through the same thing i am going through with " Gohan said with a sad smirk,

"Hey Kefla!" Gohan said once more,

When suddenly Kefla opened her eyes and noticed that her legs and arms were all wrapped around Gohan,

"What the hell are you doing you pervert get the hell out!" Kefla said pushing Gohan off the bed,

"Wait! It's not as it seems, i was just trying to wake you up for dinner and you grabbed me in your sleep and pulled me on the bed with you!" Gohan shouted in fear of his defence failing,

"Whatever, i believe you just get out!" Kefla shouted at The boy her age,

Gohan walked to the door about to leave before he turned around to face her once more,

"Kefla! Before i go, can i say something?"

"What is it?" Kefla said with anger,

"I know you are sad about your dad dying, and i wanted to let you know i know what that is like with , and if you ever want to talk…. I can lend a ear!" Gohan said with a warm smile before walking out of the door closing it behind him,

Kefla, left alone with her thoughts started to bright up her face like a tomato,

"If you ever want to talk…. I can lend a ear!" Kefla thought about Gohan's words,

"Whatever, just who does that nerd think he is, like i need someone to talk to. I am a strong woman, i don't need him" Kefla thought before getting up to go to the main hall of the ship were ate most of the time while on board the ship,

 **Space-**

"Those damn earthlings, when i get healed i'm going to namek to get my wish, then i'm going back to the blue ball of dirt they call a planet and killing them all" Vegeta said with a smirk before passing out from the pain,

 **Earth-**

"55, 56, 57!" Goku counted as he did sit ups covered in bandages from head to toe,

"Goku! How many time have i told you, for you to get better your body needs rest." The Doctor said,

"Working out now can do further damage!" The Doctor yelled,

"No, I'm fine!" Goku said trying to convince the doctor, "Owww!" Goku yelped in pain from his arms,

"Now listen here, you will do whatever i tell you as long as you are in my hospital!" The Doctor ordered,

"ya , your right doctor!" Goku spoke,

"Please come give the nurse a hand, if you would sir? The doctor asked master Roshi,

 **Hospital Roof-**

"Gohan! I know you're out there somewhere, but even if i wish we could just live a normal family life, mommy is very proud, but that little hussy better keep her hands off my little boy! Gohan is too young for that kinda thing and he needs to study!" Chichi said with a smirk,

 **Space-**

"Hey, Gohan, the saiyan got away right? And if he got away where do you think he went to recover?" Bulma asked The small child of her best friend,

"I don't know where he could be" Gohan said,

" well let's hope for our sake we don't run into him anytime soon"Bulma replied,

Beep, Beep, Beep!

"Hey bulma! There is something beeping on the radar" Kefla said,

"Could it be planet namek?" Gohan asked,

"It can't be it is much too soon to be planet namek!" Bulma said,

"It's traveling at us fast" Kefla said,

"We should be able to see it now!" Spoke Bulma,

"I don't see anything" Said Gohan,

Beep, Beep, Beep, Suddenly the noise got louder with red lights surrounding the inside of the ship flashing on and off,

"There they are! They are going to attack!" Gohan said while pointing to the view screen of space,

"Oh no!" Bulma yelled,

Suddenly A huge amount of smaller size spaceships started to fly directly at the ship that Bulma, Gohan and Kefla where in, when blasting lasers came from all of the smaller ships at the much bigger ship our heros were on board,

"Come on! Do something Bulma!" Kefla yelled,

"Okay, okay, i know. I'll do it!" Bulma yelled back,

"Fire counter attack!" Bulma yelled at the ship computer when green lights appeared form the control panel in namekian words,

Suddenly huge laser beams charged out of the ship destroying all the enemy ships in sight like they were nothing,

"Ya!" Gohan and Kefla yelled at the same time,

"Hold on guys, cuz were not in the clear yet" Bulma said too the two children with her,

Beep, Beep,

"It looks like a huge spaceship" Goah shouted,

"It looks just like ours!" Kefla pointed out,

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer, and if it doesn't change course, it's going to ram us" Bulma said,

"Oh, no!" Kefla and Bulma yelled,

"Make left bulma!" Kefla shouted,

With the ship turning left the other ship in front of them started mirroring their actions and turning left as well,

"It's heading straight for us! Were going to collide!" Yelled Bulma,

"This is it!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed Kefla's hand from seconds of the ship colliding with surprise to Gohan, kefla did not resist,

When both ships ran into one another and a waving spiral of white light motioned in space, swallowing up both ships as if the ship was a mirror image itself,

When a giant shadow gave light to it as a even more giant ship that truly swallowed up our heroes,

 **Inside Of Strange Ship-**

The ominous air raid alarm sounded. Its manacing pitch deepened and the lights from the smaller ship within the hangner of the big ship, signifying that there were intruders on the ship,

"Owww!, that was weird!" Bulma said after pulling herself up from the ground,

"One second we about to crash into our ship and the next we are who knows where? Now, it looks like we are on another ship!" Bulma pointed out,

"Probably with some strong aliens too!" Kefla noted while clenching her fist together out of excitement of a fight,

"Why are you excited Kefla?!" Bulma yelled in anger,

"Boo! Hey look at me, i'm an alien" Gohan said trying to scare bulma,

Bulma screamed in fear from Gohan. 'Hey, that's not funny kid!" Bulma said breathing heavy from the surprise Gohan gave her,

"Ha,ha,ha,ha. Well you're not wrong" Kefla said with a smile on her face laughing away like she had no care in the world,

"I guess you're right, i'm half saiyan, You also have a cute laugh!" Gohan said,

"Shut Up!" Kefla said blushing,

"Calm down guy's, it's going to do us no good sitting here, so let's take a walk and check the place out" Bulma suggested,

As soon as bulma suggested that they leave the ship our 3 heros sped off descending on the platform on to the hangner were there ship now was parked,

"Let's do this!" Kefla said,

"This place gives me the creeps! Oh, great?" Bulma responded,

"What is it" Kefla asked,

"I forgot to put on pants before we left the ship" Bulma said angry,

Kefla smiled, "Sucks to be you!" Kefla said in a Mocking way,

"You little punk! Whatever, i'll deal with it" Bulma said,

"Okay, just don't blame us if you catch a cold" Kefla said,

"Great! Now let's get moving!" Gohan told the the two females that were with him,

"Okay, let's go!" Kefla replied to the half saiyans request,

"Oh, and Gohan! No scarring me with pretending to be an alien!" Bulma yelled at the boy,

The trio then walked through the exit that left the hanger, witch leat the trio through a long dark hallway,

Suddenly tiny Hatches started dropping with guns poking out of the small holes, with the trio aware of the danger the guns fire blasted at our hero's as Kefla and Gohan destroyed each firearm before harm could come to them or Bulma,

With the trio now running to the other side of the hallway through another exit as they entered a large room,

"Listen you two! You have to be more aware of what's going on around here, I almost got shot because of you guy's" Bulma yelled at the two younger members of their fine trio,

"What?! How is this our fault" Kefla yelled at the bluenett woman,

As Gohan just stood there in shock of him wondering how it was their fault,

When suddenly the walls closed in on our heros and Green Liquid starting oozing out of the walls, When Kefla quickly grabbed Bulma and flew in the air before the poison liquid touched her with Gohan flying in the air right after her,

The trio were now trapped with the closed small room be overfilled with poison, "I'm going to blast our way out okay!" Gohan informed Kefla and Bulma about his plan,

"Just do it lame brain!" Kefla shouted,

When Gohan place both his hands together above his head,

"Masenko HA!"

A yellow Beam went out of Gohan's hands destroying a side of the wall creating a opening for them to leave, With are Trio flying one by one out of the room and landing safely on the solid ground not covered in dangerous fluids,

They had a moment to rest, however this moment was short lived, when Gohan said something,

"Hey guy's! What-if this is vegeta's ship?" Gohan asked,

"Enough talk about that guy!" Bulma said,

"Man, i do wish we would of killed him on Earth, if only we were not all in bad shape at the time" Kefla pointed out,

 **Space-**

In deep space a saiyan pod could be seen flying at high speeds,

"I have to recuperate, i can't have Kakarot get any more time on me!" Vegeta said worried about Kakarot surpassing him,

 **Space, Strange Ship-**

"I can't believe that this other hall way we went through is still not ending yet, where is the exit?" Bulma asked in a annoyed tone,

"Hey, it looks like the hallway is curving a bit!" Gohan pointed out,

"There has to be a door!, maybe it's hidden in the walls?" Bulma said looking around,

"Found it!" Kefla said with a smile,

"That was fast!" Gohan said with a smile,

"That's because i use my eyes! You nerd" Kefla said annoyed,

Kefla flew up to open the hatch to pull on it when another hallway opened,

"Kefla! Another hallway just opened down here" Gohan said,

"I knew it!" Bulma said with a smile,

"Alright, let's keep moving you guy's!" Gohan said with a smile,

The trio then proceeded to walk down yet another hallway, when a floor under them opened up with Kefla, Gohan and Bulma falling at high speeds,

When another door opened up leading to space, with Gohan grabbing Bulma with both Kefla and gohan throwing ki blast after ki blast to push themselves above the death trap to get back to a safe place on the ship,

"Huff, Huff, Huff, Man, i thought i was dead!" Bulma said catching her breath,

"I'm so hungry" Kefla and Gohan said at the same time,

"What is with you two thinking of food at a time like this when we almost just died,

Causing both Kefla and Gohan to blush,

"You Smell that?" Kefla said,

"Ya, it smells good!" Gohan replied,

"Great we have a few bloodhounds on our team now!" Bulma said shaking her head,

With both Kefla and Gohan walking to the room where they smelled the good scent with Bulma right behind them, when they spotted a table full of food,

"Look!" Kefla said while drooling,

"Wow, so much food! Let's dig in!" Gohan said,

With both Gohan and Kefla running to the table of food to sit down,

"Wait! It could be another trick" Bulma shouted to deaf ears,

"Control yourselves, don't eat yet!" Bulma said,

"But why?" Gohan asked,

With bulma looking from left to right multiple times as if something was watching them when she reached for her fork when a knife flew past her from the fruit bowl,

"Ha, ha, now that was a close call there, wasn't it guy's" Bulma said in a shocked expression,

When the Knife hit a button on the wall causing it to flash, when the Chain on a pillar above them pulled off into a exit from the room with a giant cooking bowl falling down on the trio,

With Gohan and Kefla dodging out of the Pot from falling under them with Bulma getting locked in by the giant pot closing her in,

"It was a trap!" Gohan shouted,

"Help me! Get me out of here!" Bulma shouted,

"Hold on a minute old hag! We will get you out of there" Kefla said with a smile,

"Old hag? I have you know i am in my 20's you brat!" Bulma shouted,

"You're way too slow Bulma" Gohan told Bulma,

"I don't need any advice right now!" Bulma yelled,

"Hang on!" Kefla said,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bulma screamed, as the pot started to crumble when a flying droid took Bulma into the air with his robot claw around her, and placed her above a Balcony,

"Kefla!, Gohan!, Get me down!" Bulma yelled,

"Don't move" said a voice with a gun sticking to Bulma's face,

"Don't hurt her!" Gohan yelled,

"Hey old lady! Don't panic!" Kefla said with a devilish grin on her face,

When the strangers placed the guns even closer to her face then before,

"Please stop! I don't wanna get shot!" Bulma said quietly,

When strange containers started lifting from the floor and a bunch of kids came out with guns charging into position to neutralise the threat,

With the kids putting Gohan and Kefla at gunpoint,

A moment passed before Gohan spoke up "Kefla! Whats going on here? Why are there no adults here?"

"Hey brats! You better drop your guns before you what's good for you!" Kefla said in a smug tone of voice with a smile,

"Gohan!, Kefla! Don't just stand there! Get these stupid kids guns off me!" Bulma shouted,

"Well you heard her!" Kefla said while getting into a fighting stance with Gohan doing the same,

Gohan threw a punch in the air when all the kids panicked,

"Don't fight them you idiots! If you attack them they are just going to shoot me!" Bulma yelled again,

"Make up your mind old lady! What do you want us to do then?" Kefla asked loudly,

"Got any ideas" Gohan asked,

"Ya, we kick ass and take names after!" Kefla said with a grin,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Inside of strange ship-**

"Kick our asses you say?!" A strange voice could be heard from the children surrounding the Duo,

A young boy with a pistol could be seen walking through the crowd of children towards them,

"Please listen, i can explain, you must have us confused with someone else! We are from the planet earth! Were friendly!" Gohan shouted to the older boy in front of him,

Pop!, The gunshot echoed deafeningly in the confines of the hall,

"Waaaahhhhh!" Crying could be heard from a little girl,

"What the hell!" Kefla yelled at the boy,

"I don't want to hear your bogus exploitation anymore!" The boy said grinding his teeth in anger,

"You attacked us first, you jerk, so unless you want me to kick your ass, back off!" Kefla shouted at the boy once more,

"Shut up!" The boy fired a shot at Gohan, with Gohan dodging every bullet,

"Guys! What are you doing? You are going to get us killed" Bulma yelled,

Bulma stopped her words when 2 guns were aimed at her face,

"Easy kids, i'm not trying to kill anyone!" Bulma said to the children,

"Nerd! Let's power up, okay!" Kefla signed to Gohan,

"Right!" Gohan replied,

When the two young fighters started to power up there aura, causing the kids to back off in fear, When a little girl came up to Kefla causing her to stop powering up and to look down, when the girl kicked her in the shit and ran away,

"Owww!, what was that for you brat?" Kefla said to the girl who was now hiding behind the older boy,

"Don't move! Or i will shoot you, i swear" the boy said pointing his gun at Kefla,

"I call your bluff!" Kefla said with a grin,

"Session, why don't you kill them just now? You know they must be allies with Frieza!" the boy said revealing the Leader as Session,

"Okay!" Session spoke to the boy, while pointing his gun at Kefla who was not even the little bit afraid,

"You three shouldn't have come here! I'm sorry" Session said with sweat drops down his forehead,

Kefla got into a fighting pose as session was about to pull the trigger as Kefla leapt off the ground at session when the ship started to shake causing her to face plant to the ground with everyone falling on the ground at the same time, with the alarm going off and with the red lights flashing,

"What's happening" Session asked,

"Were in trouble sir, we just entered a huge astro field!" The small boy spoke to sessions question,

With session running in the opposite direction,

"Hey keep an eye on those guys and if they do anything strange, you have my permission to shoot them" A older boy shouted to the kids while pointing at Gohan and Kefla,

 **Another part of the strange ship-**

A girl could be seen pressing buttons on the keyboard when session walked in, with kids running around in a panic while meteorites hit the ship,

 **Strange part of the ship (Gohan, Kefla & Bulma)-**

"Hey, Guy's!, come quick and get me out of this stupid claw!" Bulma shouted while shaking in the air to break free,

"Kefla! Come on!" Gohan said with Kefla and him flying up towards Bulma,

 **Earth, Hospital-**

"Noooo!, Please! Don't do it!" Goku said shaking in fear while in his bed,

Goku then stopped screaming when he saw a needle in the doctor's hand and started screaming again,

"Noooo!" Goku shouted,

"I haven't stuck you yet!" The doctor said,

"Oh boy! Goku, please tell me i am not going to have to train you to stop fearing needles!" Master Roshi asked Goku,

"Nooooooo!" Goku shouted again in fear of the needle,

Did you not hear me before, i did not even stick you yet!" The Doctor shouted.

"What a little cry baby, i can't even remember Gohan crying this much when he was 4, how pathetic! My Husband can fight an epic battle to save the Planet but cries over a shot, Goku, your on your own, i have more important things to do" Chichi said causing Goku to give a sad expression on his face along with shocked expressions on the hospital staff,

"Chichi, wait!" Goku said calling out to his wife as she left and shutting the door behind her,

"Now i promise, you won't feel a thing" said the man with the shot in his hand as the Doctor stuck the needle into Goku's arm while he was distracted, causing him to yell in pain with a patient and a nurse outside jumping in fear at the sounds of Goku yelling,

 **Space, strange ship-**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" crying could be heard through the ship by all the children as Gohan, Kefla & Bulma ran through the ship,

When Gohan and Kefla stopped, "What are you two doing?! We are in the middle of a asteroid field, no ship can survive that! Especially with those kids behind the controls, now let's go!" Bulma yelled too her two young companions,

"But?" Gohan spoke silently,

"Bulma's right, they shot at us first" Kefla said while running towards Bulma when she stopped and noticed that Gohan did not even budge,

"What the hell are you doing you dumb nerd" Kefla yelled at him,

"Come on Gohan, let's get out of here" Bulma shouted,

"Guy's, we can't just leave them here like this, they are scared" Gohan pointed out refusing to move,

"If we don't get out of here, we will be dead" bulma shouted, when the ship started to shake,

When a piece of the ship started to fall on top of the kids with Gohan flying in and stopping the debbre from crushing the kids,

"You Guys okay?" Gohan asked the kids he just saved,

"Ya!" The kids said while nodding in response,

With Gohan throwing the heavy object to the ground next to them,

"Gohan! You come with us or i am going to knock you out and drag you along you with us" Kefla said,

When Gohan snapped,

"Try it and i will make sure you will make sure you do not escape unscaved, i am saving these kids if you like it or not!" Gohan said with anger in his voice,

causing Kefla to stay silent form the shock of him snapping and talking back to her for the first time,

Mean while, session saw everything that Gohan just did while removing his goggles to get a better look,

What's going on in here, a boy who is sessions age questioned,

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help us, please!" A young girl yelled,

With Gohan running to her aid,

"I'll take care of it!" Session said to the boy while running to her aid as well,

"Just give it up Kefla! He is Goku's son after all!" Bulma said with a smile,

Causing Kefla to remain silent,

Boooom!, a loud explosion erupted, knocking Bulma to the ground,

"Hey!, who in the world is flying this thing?" Bulma yelled while running to the cockpit,

Session looked at Gohan while he was helping to put out the flames with the hose in shock, "why would he help us? And after i shot at him" Session thought to himself,

 **Strange ship, Cockpit-**

A the older kid that was with session was now pussing buttons trying to figure out how to fly out of the asteroid field, when Bulma came charging in,

"Hey, you don't even know what you are doing" Bulma shouted while pushing the boy out of the seat and taking the controls,

"Who do you think you are!" The boy shouted at Bulma with another boy aiming a gun at her head,

"I'm a pilot, with does mean i know what i'm doing" Bulma shouted at the kid while taking the controls,

"Well, i think she is a dirty liar boom! The boy said,

"I know how to fly this ship!" Boom shouted at Bulma,

"If you wanna live, your going to let me pilot this piece of junk" Bulma explained,

Boom had a shocked face while he heard Bulma spoke up again,

"So we have the fuel gage and the controls for the lateral jets, but where Is the controls for the speed activation!" Bulma said while looking for the speed control, with the two kids in shock,

"Listen! Yo tell me, or we are all history!" Bulma said causing the boy the gun to her head to let go of the gun in fear,

"It's the one on the left" the boy said,

"Okay, got it!" Bulma said punching in the controls,

With the ship now dodging all the asteroids and Gohan and Session hosing the fire down with water to get out of the big mess they were in,

When an explosion happened with flames charging at a little girl when Gohan got in the way and pushed the explosion back with his energy saving her in the process,

"Wow!" A boy said while Session was in shock at why Gohan was helping them, with Kefla just standing there after breaking out of her shock from Gohan's early outburst, felt sad about the things she said to Gohan, with the ship now clearing out of the asteroid field,

Bulma sat back and relaxed for a minute when clicking noises where heard from behind her when she got up to see 10 or more kids with guns pointing at her,

"Great, i save your lives and this is the thanks i get!?" Bulma said,

"Ya, cause we still don't trust you",

"And how could we? You and your friends are responsible for destroying our home!" Boom shouted,

"Look, i think this is a big mix up!, so tell me what friend are you talking about?" Bulma asked Boom and the kids next to him,

"Don't pretend you don't know!" the kid who had his gun at her head a few minutes ago said,

"Were talking about your homicidal buddy named Frieza!" Boom yelled,

"Frieza?" Bulma questined,

 **Another part of the the strange ship-**

Kefla, come on! Let's go find Bulma, Gohan said grabbing her arm and running towards the cockpit,

 **Strange ship, Cockpit-**

"Bulma!" Gohan & Kefla yelled when the kids pulled there guns on them,

"Gohan, Kefla, tell them! These kids think we know some guy named Frieza!" Bulma ordered,

"We don't think lady, we know! Just look how strong your Brother and Sister is!" a kid pointed out with his gun pointed at her,

"They think were Brother and Sister!" Kefla said annoyed,

"No way!" Gohan pointed out,

"Listen you guys those two are not even related to me and don't you dare accuse someone who you don't even know" Bulma shouted,

"I say we throw these liers out of the airlock right now!" Boom shouted,

"I don't think so!" Session ordered,

"Session?" a boy asked,

"It's alright everyone, you can put your weapons down!" Session notified his Group,

"Have you lost your mind?! These three are allies with Frieza! We have to treat them like a serious threat and eliminate them!" Boom shouted at session,

"If they are allies with Frieza, then explain why they choose to help us and not kill us like he did to our parents!" Session questioned Boom,

"These people are not bad! If they were with Frieza they would attack us in the middle of the night without warning us!" a little girl asked,

Boom then looked shocked and sad when he remembered his parents death, when boom went up to Gohan and pat his head,

"I think we can trust them" Boom said,

"Boom?" Session questioned with Boom walking away,

"Well, i'm glad you guys believe us now!" Bulma said,

"What kinda planet did you guys use to live on?" Gohan asked,

"A successful planet of beauty and wealth, until that terrible night they took our innocence" Session said,

"It was a ambush, they said the planet belonged to Frieza, we never saw it coming, they never had anyattion of letting us live, the adults covered long enough for their kids to escape, we are all that is left, we only escaped because we have mirrors covering our ship" Session filled Gohan and his friends in,

"So that is why we picked you up on the radar but could not see you with our eyes" Bulma said,

"Were heading to a planet were our people use to trade with and i just know they will take us with open arms even if it takes years we will get there" Session said,

"I'm glad!" Gohan said,

 **Strange ship, a few hours later-**

The trio were now ready to go on there ship as they said goodbye,

"Have a safe trip" the kids said,

"Thankyou" Gohan and Bulma said with Kefla remaining silent,

"Come on guys, we gotta make up for the time we missed" Bulma noted,

"Oh, come on Bulma, it's not like Planet Namek is going to go anywhere" Gohan said,

"Wait! Planet Namek, i think we passed there about 2 or 3 weeks ago, if you follow K5162, you will find a 10 day shortcut to namek!" Session said,

"Wow! omg , thank you so much you Guys!" Bulma and Gohan shouted,

"No problem guys, i am just glad i could help you out!" Session said with a smile,

"Shortcut!, Shortcut!, Shortcut!" Bulma said while pulling Gohan & Kefla into the ship and blasting off into space,

"Wait, if you take the shortcut, make sure you, oh man they left already" Session said before he could say something to them,

"Well, that was a nice visit, wasn't it session?" Boom said,

"Ya" Session replied,

"Well, we should get going ourselves!" Boom said with a smile,

"Sounds good! You guys ready?" Session replied with a returning smile,

"Ya!" The children screamed,

 **Spaceship, Gohan, Kefla and Bulma-**

"I'm glad they mentioned that shortcut" Bulma shouted,

Suddenly Gohan walked up to Kefla,

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you Kefla! I didn't mean to threatened you, i feel really bad! I would never try to kill you, i hope you know that?" Gohan said with a sad smile,

"Shut up nerd, your threats did nothing to affect me, so don't you dare look down on me and if you ever threatened me again i will kill you myself!" Kefla shouted with anger,

"I'm sorry won't happen again" Gohan said in fear,

"But that was kinda sweet of you Gohan" Kefla thought to herself with a blush she was hiding from Gohan,

"You two love birds done making up?" Bulma teased,

"We are not in love!" Kefla shouted at Bulma,

"Whatever!" Bulma said while rolling her eyes,

As Gohan looked confused of the whole situation,

"You guys get some sleep, i will see you when i wake up" Bulma said,

 **Space-**

In the far deeps of space, a saiyan pod could be seen from a distant planet, as an alarm went off notifying two minions,

"something is approaching the planet!" A minion said,

"Is it Frieza!?" Another minion asked,

"No, it's Vegeta!" the minion spoke,

"Well that is strange, something must of happened, i never got a arrival report!" The minion said,

As the other minion reached for his scouter and began to talk, "Control tower come in! Vegeta is here! Prepare for his arrival!" the minion spoke into his scouter,

"Look!, up there!" a minion said,

"There's only one pod! Where's Nappa?"

As the pod landed on the landing mats for the pods with the minions heading towards the single pod,

"What is he doing?" A minion asked,

"He should be out by now!" another minion said,

"I am receiving a pretty low life form reading on him!" a minion said,

"What?" the minion said as he looked into the pod to see a injured Vegeta on life support,

"Quick, lets get him to the treatment center" the minions said in unicen,

With Vegeta now in medical care, the minions went off leaving the saiyan in the doctors hands,

 **Spaceship, Gohan, Kefla and Bulma-**

The trio could now be seen sleeping when shaking through the ship woke both Gohan and Kefla up,

"Bulma, wake up the ship is shaking!" Gohan yelled,

"Relax kid, it's just a space storm that is on course in this shortcut we are taking" Bulma informed the young boy,

"How can she sleep through all this shaking!" Kefla yelled, when suddenly the ship flipped and spinned, causing the trio the be knocked around throughout the ship, pushing Kefla on top of Gohan forcing the two young boy and girl to lock lips into sharing there first kiss, with Gohan and Kefla's eyes wide opened with both there faces blushing,when the storm stopped,

When Bulma woke up and saw the two Kissing, and taking her camera out for a quick picture, snap!, with her quickly hiding her camera,

When Kefla wuickly got off Gohan slaping him across the face and backing off as much distance as she could get from him in this small area, with Gohan rubbing his cheek and still blushing from the Kiss,

"That was my first kiss!" Gohan & Kefla thought at the same time,

"Hey guys! Look, it's Planet Namek!" Bulma shouted with a smile,

"Are you sure, that it's planet namek?" Gohan asked,

"Yep, sure is!" Bulma responded,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Space, Ship-**

"You Guys ready?" Bulma asked her two young companions,

"Hell ya! Let's do this thing" Kefla shouted,

"Ya" Gohan replied,

"Alright, strap yourselves in and brace yourselves, it's going to be a rough landing" Bulma informed,

"Right!" Gohan spoke,

"No, it's going to be more fun not strapped in" Kefla said with a smile,

"Oh, so what you are saying is that the force of impact when we land will give you another chance to force yourself into another kiss with Gohan!" Bulma said with a smirk,

"Shut up Bulma!" Kefla said with a blush after seeing Gohan's face bright red,

"Oh, come on i just teasing" Bulma said,

"I'll strap myself only so that never happens again" Kefla said,

"What happens?" Bulma questioned,

"Th, the, the, the Kiss!" Kefla shouted with a blush on her face while straping herself in,

Bulma then turned to Gohan to see that he was looking down at his hand with a blush on his face witch caused Bulma to smile, before looking to the controls again,

Suddenly the ship fell down at full force into the planet,

 **Planet Namek-**

The ship then caught catching itself on a slant in the mountain causing the ship to slide down crashing and breaking tree after tree slowly hindering the ships speed, while inside the ship Gohan, Kefla and Bulma were holding on to there seats while keeping themselves from getting sick, When the ship hit the last tree witch caused the ship to stop,

"YA!, we made it hear in one piece" Bulma shouted with her hands in the air,

"Great! I can't wait to see what the planet looks like" Gohan said getting out of his seat to look at a nearby window on the ship with Kefla following him right behind,

"There's a lot of fog out here right not" Kefla said to the boy smaller than her,

"Your right!" Gohan replied to the taller girl,

"Are you sure we are on the right planet, Bulma?" Kefla asked,

"It better be!" Bulma said,

"Whatever" Kefla replied,

"The Dragon Radar can tell us what planet we are on!" Gohan said,

"Your right, i forgot about that" Bulma said,

"Wow, i know i call him a nerd all the time, but he is really bright most of the time" Kefla thought about the boy her age with great astonishment,

Bulma took the Dragon Radar out of her pocket to look at it when a tree outside holding up the ship from falling gave out causing the ship to fall off the mountain side they were located on,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio screamed while falling to what they believed to be there doom,

 **A strange house on the planet, a few hours later-**

Bulma was laying in a sleep in what looked like to be a bed of some sorts when she opened her eyes to see two namekians,

"Oh, hello who are you?" Bulma asked,

"Looks like shes awake not!" The namekian chuckled,

"I'm Raiti and this is my friend Zaacro" The shorter namekian answers,

"He is about the worst doctor on this planet!" The taller namekian said jokingly,

"Pay no attention to him, he's been a thorn in my sides for over 300 years" The shorter namekian said,

"What?, 300 years!" Bulma shouted in surprise,

"Nice to meet you miss" the taller namekian said while grabbing her nose,

"That's the greeting on this planet" The shorter namekian said,

"OH? Likewise" Bulma said to her new found friends while grabbing his nose in return,

"You know, you should feel very lucky, i was able to pull you out and treat your injuries no problem. But all three of you were close to death!" The shorter namekian said with a smile,

"Thanks for saving us!" Bulma said while bowing her head in gratitude with a heart warming smile,

"Hey come on you two lovebirds, wake up! We gotta get going" Bulma said to her sleeping friends,

When the namekians grabbed their noses with Gohan grabbing his nose back and Kefla being shocked, but decided to play along and grab the namekians nose back,

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Gohan and Kefla said with a smile,

A few minutes later the group were not sitting at a table with food,

"This is planet Namek right?" Bulma asked the shorter namekian,

"Sure is" The shorter namekian responded,

"Wow, you guys look just like Piccolo" Kefla said,

"You know, we would like to help you find, your DragonBalls" The taller namekian said,

When the taller and shorter namekians both lifted there fingers and levitated a drink from the other side of the table into the short namekians mouth taking a sim and a Cigar into the taller ones mouth causing the trio to be surprised at what they just witnessed,

"We know just about everything there is to know about you guy's" The taller namekian said to the trio,

"Wow!" Kefla and Gohan said,

"Don't worry you guys can trust us!" The shorter namekian said,

"Oh, do you know what happened to our ship?" Bulma asked the two namekians,

"We have that in our storage garage" The shorter namekian said,

When the group went to where the ship was located to see it was damaged but still fixable,

"Noo, look how bruised up it is, i'm glad it's alright" Bulma said,

"Me too!" The shorter namekian said,

"Something doesn't feel right here, and i am going to find out what!" Kefla thought to herself,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Are you always this nice to strangers?" Gohan asked,

"Only to the ones we like" The shorter namekian said,

"Well, it's a good things we are friends" Bulma Said with a smile,

"Thanks for your help!" Gohan said,

When suddenly the namekians started to laugh while smiling,

"Not i really don't trust them" Kefla thought to herself,

When Bulma took the Dragon radar out of her pocket and turned it on to find blinking flashing lights,

"Look guys! I got a signal" Bulma said with excitement,

"Alright" Kefla said with a grin,

"Yes, Soon mr. Piccolo will be revived!" Gohan said,

"You really respect Piccolo, don't you" Kefla asked Gohan,

"Ya, he is like a uncle to me" Gohan replied,

"Well, he is really strong!" Kefla pointed out,

"Guy's focus, we got to find the Dragon Balls! It looks like there are three near by" Bulma said to the kids,

"Lucky us!" Gohan said with his classic Smile,

Suddenly the three ran outside with bulma throwing a capsule onto the ground and from the purple smoke came a car, which they were about to take until a voice stopped them,

"I would not take that if i were you, there are 500 foot monsters who would not think less about eating you" the shorter namekian said,

"So what, me and Gohan will just beat them up!" Kefla said with a smile,

"I'm just saying, it's highly recommended that everyone travel by air" the taller namekian said,

"I think we should do what he says guys!" Bulma said with a scared look of the thought of her dying by a monster,

"Well, i'm in a good mood, why don't i take you there myself" The shorter namekian said,

"Alright but we don't need it" Kefla said rubbing her head,

"You shut your mouth kid, some of us are invincible like you and your boyfriend!" Bulma said smacking the back of Kefla's head,

"He is not my boyfriend!" Kefla yelled back with a face as red as a tomato,

Kefla then looked at Gohan and saw that he was looking at her with a red face witch cause her to turn red again when Kefla rand up to him grabbing his neck,

"Don't you dare get any funny ideas you damn nerd!" Kefla said while still holding Gohan,

"For two people who are not dating, you two seem to be very physical!" Bulma said mockingly under her breath,

"Shut up, let's just go find the stupid Dragon balls!" Kefla said following the shorter namekian too his Aircraft,

"Alright, now hold onto something!" The shorter namekian said while blasting off with the trio,

 **Planet namek, 5 minutes later-**

"Alright, so be honest, is my ship cool or what?" The shorter namekian asked,

When Bulma took out her Dragon Radar ignoring the question and saw there were Dragon Balls just directly below them,

"Excuse me! The Radar says that there is Dragonballs just below us!" Bulma said,

"No problem, i'll have her landed in a jiffy" The shorter namekian said,

 **Planet namek,Another location-**

"Ugh, it's going to take a miracle to get this ship repaired" The taller namekian said,

 **Planet namek, Another location-**

Bulma could be seen on a rock above the water, when 3 familiar faces ascended from the water, "Any luck?" Bulma asked,

"Not yet!" Gohan answered,

"Well keep searching, it has to be around here somewhere" Bulma shouted when the three went back under and above again to catch their breath,

"You can rest if you want, you helped us a lot already" Gohan said to the shorter namekian,

"No worries, i don't have anything better to do not anyways" The shorter Namekian said with a smile,

"Well thank you, you are very kind sir" Gohan said when suddenly he was dragged under the water, when Kefla appeared above the water and let go of the young saiyan, allowing him to ascend for air,

"Cough, cough! Kefla! Why did you do that for?" Gohan asked,

"Hahahahahha, omg, your face, it's priceless!" Kefla said while holding her gut and laughing,

"That's not funny!" Gohan shouted in embarrassment,

"Hey, where did the Namekian go?" Kefla asked,

When the the shorter namekian raised from the water with a shiny orb with stars on it,

"I got it! Here it is!" The shorter namekian shouted with a smile,

"Alright!" Bulma shouted,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Unknown Planet-**

In a small room could be seen Vegeta in a bacta tank, with minions surrounding and looking in awe of how the mighty saiyan prince could be in this condition, suddenly a doctor came into the room,

"What happened?" the Doctor asked,

"Well sir, we don't know! All his readings are in the green!" A minion said,

"Wait a minute, he's fully couches now!" A minion said,

"Kakarot!, i don't get? I'm much stronger in battle then his was but i'm the one taking on all the damage? It's as if his power increased ten fold" Vegeta thought to himself,

 **Earth, Hospital-**

"Ha!"goku shouted as he threw a punch in the air waking himself up from his nap and startling his wife, causing her to fall off her chair,

Suddenly chichi got up and hit Goku in the head, "What are you doing? You could of hit me!" Chichi yelled,

"Owwwww! That hurt!" Goku said rubbing his head in pain,

"Why can't you lay there like a normal patient! Your bothering everyone!" Chichi yelled at her dense husband,

"Cause i'm not a normal patient! I'm a fighter!" Goku yelled while punching the air,

"Lay there and rest!" Chichi yelled,

Suddenly Goku noticed his wife was making some clothes with her knitting needles,

"Is that going to be for me?" Goku asked his wife,

"Goku! Do you honestly think this would fit you?" Chichi said,

"I can at least try!" Goku said as he got out of his bed,

 **Planet namek, City ruins-**

The trio and there new found Namekian friend could be seen outside of some ruins,

"These are the ruins of a old city that has long since perished" The short namekian said,

"Okay, according to the dragon radar, it should be at least 50 meters from us" Bulma informed,

"Bulma, look!" Gohan said,

"You see it!" Bulma asked,

"Ya, there is a staircase!" Gohan shouted with a smile,

"Good eye!" Kefla complemented,

"The signal is getting stronger the more you go down" Bulma said,

"Let's check it out!" Kefla said,

As the trio followed the short namekian down the stairs Gohan saw a strange alien drawing on the wall,

"Wow, that must be what the ancient namekians looked like" Gohan said,

"Are you sure?" Kefla questioned,

"Maybe, why?" Gohan asked,

"They don't look like normal nameks" Kefla answered,

"Well, not all nameks look alike!" The shorter namekian said,

"Where in a tomb, aren't we?" Kefla asked,

"There may be hidden treasure down here!" Gohan said,

"Come on, we're getting close guys!" Bulma said,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Ha, here it is" Bulma said turning to her left and opening the coffin next to her in the hopes of finding a dragonball,

"Be careful!" the shorter namekian shouted in fear,

When Bulma noticed that there was a skeleton in the coffin with a dragonball in it's mouth causing her face to turn blue in fear of the skeleton,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bulma shouted in fear,

Five minutes later Bulma could be seen rocking herself in in shock with the dragonball in her hand with Gohan checking if she is okay,

"Okay, two down and one dragonball to go!" The shorter namekian said,

"He's really nice, isn't he" Bulma said,

"Ya!" Gohan said with a smile,

"Some could say too nice!" Kefla whispered under her breath,

"What was that? I didn't hear you Kefla, you have to speak up!" Bulma said,

"Oh it is nothing" Kefla said, as the shorter namekian in the front had a hidden suspicious look,

"It's bellow us not! Could you set the ship down there!" Bulma asked,

"Setting down!" The shorter namekian said while landing the ship,

Suddenly after getting out of the ship, Bulma noticed something weird on the dragon radar,

"That's strange!" Bulma said,

"What's wrong?" The shorter namekian said,

"The dragonball!, it's moving" Bulma noted, as the group of four went in the direction of the dragonball,

Suddenly Bulma fell causing her to fall down flat on her face,

"Hahahahaha!, omg! Your too much Bulma, you are always getting yourself into trouble, directly on your face too!" Kefla said holding her gut in laughter,

"Are you alright Bulma?" Gohan asked while helping Bulma up,

"I'm alright! At Least you know how to treat a lady, Unlike your tomboyish Girlfriend over there!" Bulma said knowing it would get Kefla flustered, which it did exactly causing the two children to turn red,

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan said,

Kefla remained silently, when she grabbed her chest, "why does my chest hurt when he says that? I don't get it at all!" Kefla thought to herself,

Bulma then noticed Kefla's silence,

"You two go on ahead i wanna talk with Kefla, here is the dragonball radar" Bulma said throwing the radar to the saiyan and the namekian,

"Alright!" Gohan said as he walked with the namekian until they were out of earshot,

At that moment Bulma grabbed Kefla's shoulders, "i know that depressed look, your in love!" Bulma said with a smile,

"What, no! Like i would be in love with a nerd like him" Kefla shouted with a red face,

"Listen, i'm sorry for teasing you and all, but i can tell these kinda things you love Gohan! You don't have to tell him not because as i see it you have your whole life to tell him, your still young, but if you keep denying it then your heart is just going to break" Bulma said while hugging Kefla in her arms with Kefla wrapping her arms around her as well when they heard a giant roar,

"What the hell was that!" Kefla asked,

When suddenly she notice a dinosaur in front of Gohan with a dragonball in its hand,

"Hey, can i have that please" Bulma asked in fear,

When the dinosaur quickly swallowed the Dragonball, and ran off with Bulma chasing right behind his tail, "Hey! Give me that back right not!" Bulma yelled,

"She know that it can't understand a work it says?" Kefla asked Gohan,

"I don't think she care about that right now" Gohan said,

When the shorter namekian stopped Bulma from running deeper into the forest after the dinosaur,

"Why did you stop me!?" Bulma asked,

"We can not go into the forest anymore, it's too dangerous!" the shorter namekian said,

As the Shorter namekian lead the the two kids and the blue hair woman to the plane they came in to fly on ahead to check out what happened when they heard the monster cry out in agony,

"Why is it so noisy! No peace and quiet my damn ears!" Kefla said,

When they flew above where they had heard the loud noise and notice that the once dinosaur fell into a pool of acid and was not a giant skeleton with the dragonball not in the depths of this acid not flesh friendly pool,

"So the dragon ball must be at the very bottom of the swamp of acid!" Kefla said,

"And with the dragonball at the bottom of the swamp of acid there is no way we can get down there without our flesh being melted off in seconds!" Gohan said finishing off Kefla's sentence as if they were the same person,

"It's impossible, we do have a protective body suit in the ship but it is not for swamps of acid the material would only protect someone for maybe 20 seconds at the most,

"I'm going to do it!" Gohan said,

"No! You can't!" Kefla said,

"Why not?" Gohan asked,

"I don't know, you just, you just can't" Kefla said while her voice struggled to speak,

"Kefla, i have too!" Gohan said,

"I'll do it" Kefla said,

"No, i should!" Gohan said,

"Where is the suit?" Gohan said cutting of Kefla from saying another word,

"In the back!" The shorter namekian said,

"But you could die!" Kefla said,

"Oh, i got an idea, how about we tie a special cord to him and pull him out before twenty seconds is over so that way we know he gets out for sure" the shorter namekian said,

"Great idea!" Bulma said,

"I still don't like this! A nerd like you would not last that long in there it should be me!" Kefla said,

With the ship hovered above the swamp and the platform not lowering for there difficult task to be somewhat easier, Kefla helped Gohan put on his suit,

"It's right below us, be careful kid!" Bulma said,

"We will start pulling you up at 13 seconds" the shorter namekian said,

"Right!" Gohan replied,

With Gohan then taking a dive into the swamp of acid to find the dragonball, with the gang not counting, 3, 4, 5, when the machine with the cord malfunctioned and with Gohan at that moment seeing the dragonball and swimming directly down to grab it before he runs out of time,

"Oh no!, i underestimated how fast the acid would melt the cord" the shorter namekian said,

"Gohan!" Kefla shouted,

"Hey, i got the dragonball, that was easier than i thought!" Gohan said to himself, when he noticed the cord comedown sinking to the bottom, "oh, no! It broke, i'm going to have to hurry" Gohan said, while swimming up as fast as he could, with his suit tearing more and more, "i'm running out of time! It's going to eat right through the suit, i can't hold out any longer" Gohan thought to himself in a panic, when Gohan turned around and held out his hand, "Flashing attack" Gohan yelled as a energy beam blasted him closer towards the surface,

"Gohan!" Bulma yelled,

"Gohan!" Kefla thought to herself as something came down her face something that she would never think would happen, tears fell down the one side of her face,

When suddenly Gohan blasted himself into the air with the dragon ball raided high in his hand in victory when Kefla quickly wiped away her tears before the half saiyan could notice them,

"Got it!" Gohan said when Bulma hugged Kefla in excitement "Awesome!" Bulma said,

"That hurts Bulma!" Kefla said when Gohan landed next to her when Kefla slapped Gohan in the face, "You idiot, if you had died then we would not have gotten the dragonball, and that means no wish moron!" Kefla shouted, "She still intends on hiding her true feelings!" Bulma thought, as she let out a tired sigh…,

"I'm sorry Kefla!" Gohan said rubbing his head,

"Let's just find the rest of the dragonballs!" Kefla said

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Distant Planet-**

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said while being in a bacta tank, as his muscles twitched to get a feel of his new found situation,

 **Earth, Hospital-**

Thump, Thump, Thump, a injured Goku could be seen walking down the stairs in a sneaky like way to avoid the nurse from spotting the Saiyan to train,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Goku said while falling down the stairs,

 **Planet Namek-**

Bulma, Kefla, Gohan and the shorter namekian could be seen marching across a desert in a tired like manner,

"Honestly, i think we should find the dragon balls as fast as we can so that we can sleep in our own beds tonight for a change!" Bulma said,

"Agreed!" Kefla said,

"But this planet is so big" Gohan noted,

"Don't worry, we will find them in no time" The shorter namekian said,

"There is nothing i like more than a positive attitude" Gohan said,

"Hey, how come the other guy didn't come with us!" Kefla said with a suspicious look,

"Unfortunately, He had to stay behind to finish up some work in the garage!" The shorter namekian said,

"Fine, play that way. But i just know something is fishy here!" Kefla thought to herself,

"Wait a minute, that is pretty strange! The dragon radar says that there is a dragon ball approaching us dead ahead" Bulma said,

Gohan, Kefla and the Shorter namekian then ran up to the radar to get a look,

"Wow, it's moving pretty fast!" Gohan and Kefla said in unison,

"What's that" Bulma said noticing a giant tornado coming towards them,

"Wow! It's so big and cool!" Kefla said with amazement in her eyes,

"No you idiot, that's gonna kill us!" Bulma said with a scared look,

"Wow!" Gohan said,

"Don't just stand there you two! Go get the dragonball" Bulma shouted at the two younger members of the group,

"But it's in the middle of the twister!" Gohan said,

"Go before it blows away!" Bulma said pushing Gohan and Kefla towards the twisters direction,

"Why don't we wait for the twister to stop?" Gohan asked,

"Great idea!" Kefla said,

"You would have to wait a long time, tornados on this planet have been known to last for hundreds of years!" The shorter namekian said,

"Were going to go hide, Kefla, Gohan, don't screw this up!" Bulma yelled as her and the namekian hid behind a cactus,

"This is just great! She is using us as a meat shield!" Kefla said with a pout,

"I'm sure she thinks she does not think that" Gohan said,

"What ever! Go get the dumb dragonball!" Kefla said in a loud tone,

"What!?" Gohan asked surprised,

"You heard me!, get going" Kefla said with her arms crossed,

Gohan let out a large sigh before facing the giant twister, when Gohan raised his two arms in front of his forehead for his signature move,

"Masenko…" Gohan shouted before being interrupted,

"No, wait! Don't do that Gohan, you might destroy the dragonball" Bulma shouted,

When Gohan and Kefla flew out of the way from the twister's path that had passed them,

"Where are those fools going! Why don't they ever listen to me!" Bulma said flailing her arms up and down,

"Quick, run away!" The shorter namekian said, with Bulma and the short namekian started tom run away as the twister chased them,

"I gotta get that dragon ball back! Piccolo's life depends on it!" Gohan said,

When Gohan flew up into the sky and dived right into the eye of the twister,

"That idiot! What is he doing" Kefla said with a worried look,

"There it is!" Gohan said while spotting the dragon ball as he used his ki to fly lower towards the ball and picking it up into his hand, then putting his hands above his forehead,

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan said, with a yellow Ki beem was shot from his hand to the bottom of the twister destroying it and blasting Gohan towards Kefla,

When Gohan's body fell right in front of Kefla with her quickly bending down to and lifting his head above the ground cupping his head in her hand,

"Are you alright?" Kefla asked with a worried look,

When Gohan showed the group the dragon ball he grabbed,

"Look what i got!" Gohan said with a smile,

"Great job kid" Bulma said picking up Gohan to raise his body in celebration of victor of getting the dragonball,

"Stupid Bulma! Why you had to go and ruin the moment!?" Kefla thought to herself with a sad look,

"That makes three left!" Bulma said with a smile,

"Alright!" Gohan said with a smile,

 **Earth, wasteland-**

A man with odd shaped black spikey hair covered in bandages and a hospital gown could be seen on top of a giant rock,

"Sure feels good to be out of that hospital!" Goku said with a smile,

"I was so sick of these bandages tying me down!" Goku said while unwrapping the bandages off of his right arm, when Goku quickly changed into his Orange and blue gi,

"The only way to get better is too get out there and keep training" Goku said with a smile with his fists in the air with excitement flowing through his whole body, When Goku jumped through the sky taking flight when his whole body shot up in pain causing him to fall,

 **Planet Namek-**

"The radar says the next dragon ball is that way, i'm sure of it" Bulma said pointing in the direction of the ball was located,

As the group of four then entered a forest,

"I sure hope we can find our way through this dark jungle of a forest" Bulma said,

"I know why don't we make a torch so we can see better" Gohan said, while snapping a branch of of a tree, when a cry of pain was heard around them startling the group,

"That did not sound very comforting at all!" Kefla said,

As the group walked single file with Kefla in front holding the torch Gohan made, Bulma behind her then following Gohan and then the shorter namekian,

"Ahhhhahhh!" The screeching noise was heard again causing Bulma to grab hold of Kefla in fear causing Kefla to drop the torch on the grass,

"Knock it off, i can't breathe when you grab me like that so hard" Kefla said with an annoyed tone,

When suddenly the grass caught on fire,

When suddenly the ground moved up revealing it to be a giant green bird that was what they were standing on and the source of the noises,

As flocks of birds flew up in the sky flying in one direction carrying our heros off in the distance, as the birds flew up into the sky,

"Wow, what a view!" Gohan said lifting his head up above the grassy back of the bird,

"It's so beautiful!" Kefla said,

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna fall off" Bulma said as she held onto whatever she could find,

When something appeared before our heros eyes when the birds lifted them up above the giant mountain,

"Look!, It's a castel" Bulma pointed out,

When the bird flew left and right over and over again to knock of the group of four, with the birds trying to knock them off of the other birds back,

"Ahhhh!" Bulma shouted,

With beaks swooping in to grab our heros with them in response dunking over and over,

"What should we do not?" Kefla asked,

"We have no choice, we will have to jump!" Gohan said in response,

"You can't be serious! That's crazy!" Bulma shouted,

"Either we jump or we become this birds next meal" the shorter namekian said,

"Don't be a scaredy cat Bulma, it will be fun!" Kefla said,

"Fine! I'll jump! But only if you promise that you will catch me before i hit the ground" Bulma said,

"Don't worry Bulma, you can trust me!" Kefla said,

When Gohan and Kefla jumped off laughing in excitement with Bulma and the shorter namekian jumping right after with a different reaction called fear,

As the Four descended with the two youngest members of the group having smiles of joy,

"Wow, the castle looks so beautiful!" Kefla said,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Earth, Wasteland-**

"Huff, Huff, Huff, Ahhhhhhh!" Goku yelled as all the rock near him crushed from the pressure of the saiyans voice,

"Huff, Ahhh!" Goku yelled as the ground below him crumbled beneath him, causing him to fall down sliding on the rocky side of the giant rock he was on just a few seconds ago,

Just when Goku was gonna fall to his death he quickly grabbed a piece of rock that was attached to the remaining rock he was on with his left hand, Goku then stared down to see the far drop he would of had, when his sight started to go blurry, when his eyes suddenly closed,

"Your all going to suffer, when you beg for mercy i will stare into your eyes as i crush you beneath my feet" A vision of Vegeta said,

When Goku's eyes opened he noticed that he was losing his grip on the piece of rock that was holding him up from his doom of a fall, as blood dripped from his hand from the pressure of holding that small piece of rock when it crumpled like a cake in the wind, causing the saiyan to fall,

Landing on a rock below him, Goku layed there thinking to himself about his current strength, "I won't stand a chance against Vegeta! Not like this!" Goku said to himself,

 **Planet Namek-**

Kefla, Gohan and the shorter namekian could be seen looking into the window, with snoring noises echoing through the castle,

Below the the three inside the castle could be seen a giant sleeping, with a snake moving on his large body,

"I'm getting a strong reading from inside this window guys! It's like the dragon ball is right in front of us" Bulma said loudly, when she saw the giant i front of her snoring,

"Ahh!" Bulma screamed before the trio quickly covered her mouth with there hands,

"Be quiet you idiot! You are going to wake it" Kefla said,

"Right!" Bulma said with a nod,

"You know Gohan, he snores like you do!" Kefla said with a smile,

"No way, i don't snore that loud" Gohan said with a smile in return,

With the trio now looking through the window for the dragonball location,

"Bulma, you stay here! We are going to look for the dragonball" Gohan said,

As the trio flew across the room in search for the orange star orb,

"Ugh, this thing would not wake up if we screamed in its ear" Bulma said,

"Hey Kefla! Any luck?" Gohan asked,

"Not yet" Kefla replied,"Hey, namekian! How about you?" Kefla asked,

"I haven't found anything yet!" The shorter namekian said,

When suddenly Bulma jumped down on top of the bed and started to yell at the giant,

"Tell me! Where did you hide the dragon ball" Yelled Bulma,

When the giant snake came around the bed and stared Bulma into the eyes,

"Ahhhhh!" Bulma yelled, when she covered her mouth as the snake went away from her, she then noticed that the giant was adjusting its mouth in its sleep,

As Bulma ran behind the pillow to hide when she noticed the giant turning on his other side and spoted the dragonball on his ear,

"Alright here we go" Gohan said as Gohan, Kefla, and the short namekian pulled on the dragonball attached to its ear,

When the ball snapped off of the giants ear causing him to fall on top of his taller female crew mate,

"Get off me Gohan!" Kefla said with a annoyed look,

"Sorry!" Gohan said as he got off of Kefla,

"Safe!" Bulma said as she saw that the giant was still sleeping,

Causing the whole group to let out a big Sight at once in unison,

When Kefla saw that the giant opened his left eye and was staring directly at them,

"Grrrr!" the giant roared,

 **Earth Hospital-**

"Great! First my son not my husband!" Chichi yelled,

"Come on, don't take it so hard. You know how Goku is! I am sure he had a perfectly good reason to leave" Master Roshi defended his old student,

"What! A perfectly good reason to leave!? Yeah right!" Chichi yelled,

"Chichi is right! Men there all the same!" Launch (Blond) Snorted at the old turtle hermit,

"Those two just run off at the first sign of adventure, leaving us to stay behind, pay the bills and worry about them!" Chichi said,

"I hope my Kefla is okay?!" Launch Blond said,

"MY poor Gohan!" Chichi said,

"Now just a minute laddies, we all know that those three can take care of themselves" Master Roshi said trying to calm down the fiery Launch and the hot blooded Chichi,

"You say they all can take care of themselves but Goku even forgot to pack his sweater, i go through the trouble of making it and he doesn't even bother to wear it" Chichi yelled,

"There is nothing we can do but wait! So let's just stay calm! And learn to relax a bit!" Master Roshi said as he grabbed Launches and Chichi's rear,

"You dirty old man!" Launch said as she sprayed Bullets from her signature gun towards the old man, with him dodging all of the bullets,

"Hey on a minute laddies it was just a joke!" Master roshi said while dodging the bullets,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Check the fuel gage, the trodel" Bulma said while trying to start up the small plane on the shelf of the giants room,

"I think i found what i am having for lunch" The giant said as he got closer to our group of heroes,

"Hold him off guys" Bulma told Gohan and Kefla,

"Let's do this!" Kefla said as Gohan and Her flew at the giant, as the giant threw a right hook with both of them swiftly dodging and going in for a kick to the giants face with the giant just simply pushing his head towards them bouncing off the kick like it was nothing,

"I have had it with this thing!" Bulma yelled as she slammed the plane, causing it to start up,

"Yes, guys lets go, hop in!" Bulma said,

"Alright let's go!" Kefla said as her and Gohan hopped into the plane,

"Touch my legs and you are dead do you hear me?" Kefla said,

"That is not fair Kefla there is no room in this plane so we are going to have to sit that close" Gohan said hoping she would not yell back at him,

"Fine, i will allow it just this once!" Kefla said,

"Let's go!" Bulma said as the plane took off,

As the giant attempted to grab the plane but missed due to the speed of the plane, With the plane shooting out the window at the speed of a bullet,

"Everyone okay?" Bulma asked,

"Yep!" Gohan and Kefla said at the same time,

"Now we only have two more dragon balls left to go!" Bulma said with a smile,

 **Earth, Wasteland-**

"It feels so good to have the wind flow through my hair again" Goku said as he jumped from rock to rock,

 **Planet?-**

"He looks strong" a minion said, pointing out how Vegeta recovered,

"I think he may be ready, but for safety lets keep emergency equipment on standby in case the worse happens" The Doctor said as he drained the water from the tank that held vegeta,

"Ugh!" Vegeta spoke as he knocked away the mask toff of his face,

"You are fully healed now, you can open your eyes!" The Doctor said,

The minions looked at Vegeta in shock as he quickly opened his eyes and stood up tall,

"I have some bad news, we were unable to save your tail" The Doctor said,

"No matter, i don't need it" Vegeta said as he flexed his arms feeling his new found strength he received from his Zenkai boost he got from earth,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek, Inside of Cave-**

Gohan and Kefla could be seen melting a giant glass diamond that has increased a dragon ball inside with there energy,

"Come on guy's!, just turn up the heat and let's go!" Bulma said to the two children,

"Shut up! We are doing the best we can!" Kefla shouted,

"Calm down! Listen Bulma, we can't put any more energy into it or we will burn through the cavern floor and it will collapse beneath us" Gohan explained to the Blue haired woman,

"Can't take much more of this, just hurry up and do it! I don't know how much more of this i can take!" Bulma shouted,

"Your such a baby! Act your age!" Kefla said with a frown, as Gohan and Kefla returned to melting the crystal in front of them,

"Like seriously! This can't be good for my skin, like what if i get frostbite! How does frost bite even feel like? Do you know?" Bulma said while turning around to ask the shorter namekian who was mysteriously not there,

"Hey, where did Raiti go?" Bulma asked,

"That bastard!, i knew something was fishy!" Kefla yelled,

"Hey, i broke through the ice!" Gohan said, as he grabbed the dragon ball,

Suddenly the ground began to crack open and the cave shook,

"You two numb skulls said you were careful when melting the ice!" Bulma yelled,

"We were, but you distracted us with your skin problems!" Kefla shouted back,

As the ground broke in half causing are trio of heros to fall in the dark abyse,

 **Planet Namek, monitor room-**

Two shadowy figures could be seen laughing creepily at a monitor viewing the trio Gohan, Kefla and Bulma falling through the ground,

 **Planet Namek, Cave-**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bulma shouted as Gohan, Kefla and Bulma fell on a big flat ice chunk that cause them all two slide down a slide of ice going deeper and deeper into the cave, with the space between them and the walls slimming after each bit of distance traveled causing them to bump back and forth, "Why me?!" Bulma shouted,

When they came up to a open area with two path one on the right with ice spikes all over and the other clear with no danger insight except more sliding into possible future danger, when the trio noticed that they were heading for the left side,

"Oh no if we keep going we are gonna get spiked! If you two have any ideas, not would be the time! Go left! Kefla do something!" Bulma shouted,

"How can i, if your on top of me!?" Kefla said as Gohan got up and put his hands together in front of his forehead " Masenko, Ha!" Gohan shouted aiming for the left side causing the chunk of ice they were on to steer towards the right side until they were out of danger,

"Great job!" Bulma and Kefla shouted with joy as they both hugged the smaller male, causing Gohan to blush while rubbing his head, when Kefla noticed what she did and quickly let go of the young man she was holding in her arms a second ago causing her to blush when the trio all snapped out of it when they notice they were in more danger,

 **Planet Namek, Monitor room-**

"This is great!" The taller silhouette said while laughing,

"You have not seen anything yet!" The shorter shadowy figure said,

 **Planet namek, cave-**

"That was fun, let's do it again!" Gohan said as the danger finally stopped when, a giant snowball fell from behind them at least 5 times bigger than them, started to roll towards them ready to crush their bodies,

"I don't wanna ride this anymore!" Bulma shouted in fear,

 **Unknown planet-**

"So are you going to tell me what happened Vegeta? Or is the wound to your ego still to raw? Judging by these dress factors in your protective armor, you must have received quite a beating, that's putting it lightly, i hope your not thinking plans of revenge, i might not be here to put you back together the next time" The doctor said in a smug tone,

Vegeta stood there with a pissed off look as he thought of his previous battle of Goku punching him in the gut, the time his tail got cut off, the moment he had to escape and flee like a coward, knowing he was bested by a low class warrior, his son, a girl and a damn planet of weaklings really pissed the proud saiyan prince off to the damn core, as Vegeta quickly finished putting on his clothes in a rough way startled the doctor,

"Is Frieza here? I need to see him" asked Vegeta,

"He left, i don't know where he is!" The doctor said,

"I hope your not lying to me, i'm in no mood!" Vegeta said in a serious tone,

"Perhaps Qui can help you find him, i saw him on his way to the training center earlier, you can catch him there before he leaves if you hurry" The doctor suggested,

"Ha, Ha, I have no use for that coward! If you see Frieza, tell him i am looking for him" Vegeta said with a chuckle and a smug look,

"But Vegeta, wait!" The doctor said with his hand out, when he noticed that Vegeta was leaving without his scouter,

"Vegeta, Vegeta! Sir, you forgot your Scouter!" The doctor said,

"Keep it! It's yours, i have no use for it!" Vegeta said as he walked away from the doctor,

 **Planet Earth, Wasteland-**

Goku could be seen standing still with his eyes closed in deep meditation, when he opened his eyes and look up at a giant rock that was taller than some of the biggest buildings,

When goku lifted the giant rock with his energy and jumped towards the rock that was falling in the air going right through it leaving a hole and breaking the whole rock like it paper,

When goku lost all of his energy and fell limped in the air crashing on the ground,

"He, he, maybe i overdid it there, i should learn to start out smaller" Goku chuckled as he laid there with his body shutting up with pain,

When Goku fell unconscious into a deep sleep next to a bed of flowers,

 **Planet Namek-**

Bulma,Kefla and Gohan could be seen still sliding down the never ending ice slide with the snowball even bigger in size chasing them along the ride, "Gohan! Stop this ride not, i want to get off!" Bulma said while shaking Gohan back and forth,

"Okay, i got in idea, Kefla i need your help" Gohan said,

"Sure! If it will shut the princess up!" Kefla said with a smile,

When Gohan started to gather energy for a blast when Kefla stood next to him and did the same,

"Not what, smart guy?" Kefla asked,

"Fire it at the ceiling above the snowball" Gohan said,

"Ha!" Gohan and Kefla said both in unison as there energy blast hit the cellin causing all of the icicles to fall so that they would slow down the snowball,

"Nice job Gohan!" Kefla said as she hugged the Half Saiyan causing both of them to blush when she quickly let go of him when she noticed that the iceicles were not slowing the snowball down but just simply getting destroyed one after the other,

"To soon to celebrate!" Bulma said while crying in fear,

When the snow ball fused with the icicles causing the once snowball to be a deathball of spikes,

When Bulma noticed a light up ahead,

"Hey guys! Does that look like an exit to you?" Bulma asked,

When they went through the giant light up ahead and off of the ice slide above a giant pit of darkness,

"Nooooo!" Bulma yelled as the trio were about to fall to there doom,

"Ahhhhhhh!" THe trio yelled in fear, as they fell with the giant death ball of icicles and snow fell fast above them,

When Gohan and Kefla quickly grabbed Bulma and flew off of the ice they were on, as the trio flew above the deep abyse of darkness looking down at there possible fate a few minutes ago would of been,

"That's some exit!" Kefla said with a chuckle, as Bulma let out a big sigh of relief,

 **Planet Namek,10 minutes later,marsh-**

"Are we almost there Bulma" Kefla asked with a tired look,

"Yes!" Bulma said,

"I'm so hungry!" Kefla said,

"I'm hungry too, not that you mention it" Gohan said,

 **Planet Namek, Monitor room-**

"Is it time?" The shorter shadow asked,

"Yes!" The taller shadow answered with a chuckle,

 **Planet Namek, forest-**

"Good news guys!" Bulma said,

"What is it?" Gohan and Kefla said in unison,

"Dragon ball right ahead!" Bulma said,

As Kefla notice giant footsteps, "Wait a minute! We been here before!" Kefla thought to herself,

As she remembered the Giant lizard and how he walked forward were there was a toxic swamp, when Kefla looked at the one star dragon ball that was in her hand when Bulma's voice snapped her out of her train of thought, "Kefla! Come on!" Bulma said,

"Ya! I'm coming!" Kefla said as she walked towards her friends,

"According to the dragon radar! The dragon ball should be somewhere near that lake there!" Bulma noted,

When the trio continued the walk to the lake when on arrival they noticed a giant stone building in the center of the lake,

"It should be inside of that building!" Bulma said,

"Alright!" Gohan shouted,

"Just one more ball until we can wish all our friends back!" Bulma said

" , Krillin!" Thought Gohan,

"Dad, Chiaotzu!" Thought Kefla,

"I just hope Yamcha doesn't get scared when he sees my frostbite face!" Bulma said with a blush,

"Yuck!, love! I can tell you this for sure, i am never falling in love, i am just gonna be a fighter my whole life" Kefla said to Gohan,

"Hmmmm, so she wants to be a fighter? Doesn't she wanna be anything else when she grows up? Like maybe a schooler!" Gohan thought,

"You ready guys" Bulma asked,

"Ya!" Kefla shouted with a nodding head in compliance to the question her female friend asked,

"Only one more wish and i can see Piccolo again!" Gohan thought to himself as he ran to the large building,

Weh Gohan jumped on the small rocks leading up to the building one after another when a force stopped him in his tracks keeping him bound in one spot hovering above the water, "What is this?" Gohan asked as he struggled to move his body,

"Kefla!, Help me! Somone! Bulma?" Gohan shouted for aid,

When Bulma and Kefla quickly looked up to see Gohan hovering above the water,

"Will you quit clowning around! We don't have time to play!" Bulma said,

"Bulma, i think he is in trouble!" Kefla pointed out her piece on the matter,

"I'm not, something got a hold of me, and i can't get free!" Gohan said,

When Kefla started to run towards Gohan, she heard a loud voice behind her,

"Ahhhhhh!" Bulma yelled as Kefla turned around to see that the two namekians were behind her and had Bulma in there arms as capture,

"HA, Ha, Ha!" the two namekians laughed,

 **Earth, wasteland-**

Chi chi, Master Roshi and Launch (Blue) could be seen hovering in a jet copter above Goku when they landed next to his uncounches body,

"There he is! God, what is Goku doing here in the middle of nowhere!" Chi chi said,

"It's obvious, he is doing what he always does, training to break his limits!" Master Roshi said,

"I hope he is okay!" Launch (Blue) said,

 **Unknown Planet-**

Two minions were standing tall in salute as Vegeta walked passed them, with foot step after foot step to be heard throughout the halls,

"There is nothing i want to do more then goto earth, pay a little visit to Kakarot!, but first to planet namek to pick something up" Vegeta thought to himself as he noticed a pair of feet in front of him,

"Well Vegeta! I heard you took quite a beating recently! You could not even take over one measly planet, and if all the rumors are true witch i sure they are,you could not even beat a 3rd class saiyan!" Qui said with a mocking smile,

"Drop it Qui! I don't have time for this!" Vegeta said,

"Just a minute!" Qui said as he grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, "The rumor is that Frieza is not too happy with you and your attitude Vegeta!" Qui said with a smile,

"Ha, ha, ha, just let Frieza try to do something about it!" Vegeta said,

Qui stood there in fear of what Vegeta just said,

"Not get your hands off me!" Vegeta said in a pissed off manner, as Qui let go of Vegeta's shoulder,

"Your mouth is big! But i think you're biting off more than you could chew, you don't know what your up against Vegeta! No one has survived a fight with Frieza" Qui pointed out,

"Hmmm!" Vegeta grumbled,

"You just don't get it, do you! Let me put it in a way you can understand, Frieza is utterly indestructible" Qui said with a smile,

"Enough! Not tell me were Frieza has ran off to hide!" Vegeta said,

"Hmmm, the Planet Namek!" Qui said,

"What? But how could he know? If i don't beat him to the dragonballs then i will never be able to beat him!" Vegeta thought to himself,

"Why don't you do the smart thing and just give up! Cause you will never get those dragon balls, believe me Vegeta! Frieza will most certainly find them first and when he does, we will destroy the planet namek!" Qui said into Vegeta's ear,

"Ugh, i can't give up!" Vegeta said as he sprinted down the hall,

"Wait, Vegeta!" Qui shouted to deaf ears,

"Vegeta? The doctor said as he saw Vegeta was Sprinting towards him and another minion,

When Vegeta quickly grabbed the scouter from the doctor's hands and continued to run on course,

"On second thought, i think i will be needing this Doctor!" Vegeta shouted as he ran,

When he sprint jumped into his pod and blasted off to space towards Namek,

"Vegeta!" Qui shouted as he finally caught up to Vegeta,

"Alright Frieza! I'm coming for you!" Vegeta shouted as he put on his scouter and continued to blast off to Namek,

Planet Namek, Lake-

Kefla stood there with her hands making two tight fists,

"You two better let me go right not! See that little girl there, she is crazy strong and so is that little boy!" Bulma shouted,

When suddenly the two namekians let go of Bulma, "it's unfortunate, but playtime is over!" The taller Namekian said,

"Play time?" Bulma asked,

"It's time we get down to business!" the shorter namekian said,

As the two Namekians heads began to grow in size, and grow harder and the skin color turning from green to pink, with there feet growing, along with there legs, torso,arms, and neck, with there true form now revealed, the taller pink alien then moved his head slightly towards Bulma's face,

"Ahhhhhh!" Bulma yelled in fear,

"Ugh, who knew they were so damn ugly!" Kefla pointed out with a face of disgust,

"Hey, aren't they the lifeforms on the walls in that old tomb we went in?" Gohan asked,

"Correct!" The taller Pink alien said,

"Give the boy a prize!" The shorter pink alien said,

When suddenly the ground started to shake, brinning the namek buildings and the Castle they went too and all the locations across the far distance they traveled started to move together getting closer to the group of five, with tombstones popping out of the ground from the left, to the right, as there once beautiful surroundings turned into a desolate wasteland the once planet namek only turned out to be what it truly was, A Fake,

 **Fake Namek-**

"This can't be real!? It's all an illusion!" Kefla thought to herself as she looked at the once dragon ball in her hand, was nothing but a rock,

"Ahhhhh!" Gohan screamed, as Kefla turned to see that Gohan was in the grip of a giant sea tentacle monster,

"Well, Girly? Aren't you gonna go save your little boyfriend?" The taller pink alien said with a chuckle in his tone of voice,

"Be worn, those creatures are meat eaters!" The shorter pink alien pointed out,

"Hold on Gohan!, Bulma!" Kefla yelled to a uncounshes Bulma,

When Kefla ran towards Gohan to go save him causing the taller pink alien to chuckle,

When Kefla's foot got grabbed by one of the monsters tentacles dropping her to the ground as she struggles to get away from it's grasp,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Fake Namek-**

"Ahh!" Kefla screamed,

"Kefla?, that scream was kinda cute" Gohan said with a blush,

"I hate tentacles, get them off!" Kefla said as she vaporized the tentacle off of her leg with her Ki blast,

"Ha, ha, ha, i forgot we could do that" Gohan Laughed to himself as he gathered energy in his hand and vaporize the tentacles holding him, making the creature cry out in pain,

"Imposible!" The shorter pink alien yelled,

Suddenly Bulma began to open her eyes, "What's going on here? Last time i checked we were on planet namek?" Bulma asked the pink aliens,

"Believe me, what your seeing right not is as good as it gets the namek you saw was just an illusion! You see we were stranded on this planet until you guy's came along,

"You know what, i'm sick of this! Gohan use your special move whatever it's called mesenko or what ever and let's blast these fakes away" Kefla ordered,

"Right!" Gohan replied,

I have been saving this move to show when papa was back to life, but whatever, now is a perfect time as any"

Gohan prepared to fire his attack by putting his hands above his forehead, while Kefla reached her hand in the air and gathered green energy in her hand until it was a concentrated orb of energy, "Go on guy's and finish these freaks!" Bulma said while running away from the pink aliens,

"Fist CannonBall!" Kefla screamed as she threw the green orb of energy that grew a bit in size the more distance traveled,

"Masenko, Ha!" Gohan yelled as he fired a yellow beam of energy at the pink aliens,

"Wait, no! Stop! We can talk about this!" The pink aliens said before they were engulfed by the energy from the young duo from planet earth,

"You did it guys!, wow your guy's teamwork is pretty good out there, you guys must have a pretty strong and special bond?!" Bulma said teasingly,

"Shut up Bulma! You old bat!" Kefla shouted with a blush,

"Old bat?!" Bulma yelled back,

"What are you guys arguing about?" Gohan asked with a dumbfounded look of confusion,

"Sigh!, well i guess that makes sense for you not to pick these things up, you are your father's son after all" Bulma said with exhaustion,

"Bulma, look there is a giant fog appearing in the sky, and it's almost covered the whole sky!" Gohan pointed out,

"Well let's go, the ship is over there, it's time we got off this dump of a planet" Bulma said,

"Alright!" Kefla said,

As the group head over to the ship's entrance "Piccolo!" Bulma said releasing the door with the circular platform touching the ground the group jumped on and once more the Bulma said "Piccolo!" Forcing the ships door to hover up, with the trio not inside there ship which has been a eternity to them since they been inside, Bulma made her way to the controls and the trio blasted off leaving the planet they thought was namek in the beginning, "alright, we have to make up for lost time, so full course to namek!" Bulma said as she adjusted the engines to full power,

 **Space, few hours later-**

"Frieza!, you will soon bow to me once i get the dragonballs, then no one will stand in my way!" Vegeta thought to himself as he drawn ever so closer to planet namek,

 **Earth, Hospital-**

"I was thinking Goku!" Chi chi said,

"What is it Chi chi?" Said a Goku trying to sneak off from his monster of a wife,

"Our little boy has been gone for more than a month not!" Chi chi said,

"Ya! and?" Goku asked,

"And i think i forgot to pack his toenail clippers, i packed the finger nail clippers, but they just don't work for toe you know?" Chichi said to a Goku behind her who was just at the door ready to sneak off, "I'm sure he will figure it out, he is your son you know!" Goku said as he opened and left while closing the door behind him,

"Where do you think your going?" The doctor asked scaring Goku,

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Nice day! Isn't it Doctor?" Goku laughed while rubbing the back of his head,

 **Space atmosphere, Planet Namek-**

"alright , i can't believe we made it!" Bulma said,

"Beautiful, isn't it Kefla?" Gohan asked the taller girl his age next to him about the planet,

"Ya, i guess" Kefla said with a blush as she played with her hair,

"This time it's the real planet Namek, i just got confirmation form the computer system!" Bulma said,

"Let's do this!" Kefla and Gohan said in unison,

"Hold it you two, come sit down and buckle your seatbelts!" Bulma said with a smile,

As Gohan and Kefla sat down in there assigned seats the trio could feel the pressure as they descended to Planet Namek, with the ship landing roughly on the beautiful green ground of the planets surface,

"A perfect landing, someone needs to compliment me on my skills, cause i sure got them!" Bulma said with a smile,

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Gohan and Kefla both laughed at Bulma's joke,

"Okay now, you guys sit tight as i use this atmosphere sensor i built back on earth to see if the air is breathable or not, if not we might need those suits, Huh!" Bulma said as she noticed through the window that Gohan and Kefla were already outside, causing her to fall back anime style,

"This place except the sky does not look all that different from earth!" Gohan pointed out,

"Oh ya, your right!" Kefla agreed,

"it's so beautiful too!" Gohan said,

"Hey Gohan! I have something to tell us and how i fe….." Kefla started to say,

"You idiots! What are you doing? You could of died if the air was not breathable" Bulma shouted at the two as she hit them in the head causing them both to grow a bump on there head interrupting,

"Just Great!" Kefla thought to herself,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **(GXK) Power Levels-**

 **Gohan-6,000**

 **Kefla-6,500**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"You guys are lucky i am here" Bulma said as she took out her dragon ball radar,

 **Click,**

"Well you look at that, i just picked up 4 dragon balls on the radar!" Bulma said with a smile,

"Awesome, now we can start collecting" Gohan said,

"Let's do this!" Kefla said with a Devilish smile" Kefla said,

"You know Kefla, if you smile like that, you will look old!" Bulma said in a teasing way,

"Shut Up Bulma! You are older than me, your like 60!" Kefla said with anger,

 **Smack!**

"Oww!, that hurt you old hag!" Kefla yelled,

"How dare you call me old!" Bulma yelled back,

"They are more scary than mom on her worse days, ha, ha, ha" Gohan said with a scared smile,

"I am not talking to you anymore!" Bulma said in a childish way to Kefla,

"Fine by me!" Kefla said back,

"Little brat" Bulma thought to herself,

"Hey Kefla, you sense that power over there as well, right?" Gohan asked,

"Ya!" Kefla said with a serious look,

"I don't like it" Gohan said,

"You guys are being weird, Piccolo had a big power level, so don't you think his people would as well?" Bulma asked,

"This energy is different, it feels wrong!" Kefla said,

"Don't be silly, the only people around here are the namekians, not come on! The dragon balls are located this way, if we get those we will be halfway there" Bulma said,

"Alright, let's go!" Kefla said,

"Okay!" Gohan said,

When suddenly all 3 stopped when they heard the air crackle, almost like there was a plane near by, as all 3 looked up towards the air to notice the last thing they ever could of wanted, as the Bulma started to shake where she stood, "What kinda ship is that?" Bulma asked with shaky words,

"It looks like a saiyan ship" Gohan said,

"I'm scared!" Bulma said hugging Gohan with tears running down her eyes,

"Why does she get to hold him in fear, if i was weak like Bulma, then maybe i could of?" Kefla asked herself,

"Kefla!" Gohan shouted,

"What?" Kefla snapped out of her train of thought and asked,

"Mask your energy!" Gohan said,

"Don't tell me what to do" Kefla said as she masked her energy,

"It's Vegeta?, RIght?" Bulma asked,

"Ya!" Gohan answered,

"What do we do guy's? We can't possibly fight Vegeta, like he messed up Goku pretty bad! He's gonna get the dragon balls!" Bulma said as she fell to the ground,

"There is no way we are going to let him get the dragon balls" Kefla said,

"I got it, Bulma! Go back to earth and tell everyone what's going on! Me and Kefla can handle things here" Gohan said with a worried look,

"Ya, we got this, just leave the radar and me and Gohan can do this" Kefla said with a smile of the thought of the two of them going to be alone,

"But!" Bulma said,

"Don't worry about us, i don't think we will get into any trouble" Gohan said,

"We know what we're doing!" Kefla said,

"I understand, but i'm coming back here with Goku!, but you guys should know, that it will take two months!" Bulma said with a with a serious look the thought of being out of danger,

"But what's two months anyways! Just 60 days!, 440 hours and 86 hundred thousand minutes, 5 million and 400 thousand seconds! Right!" Bulma blurted out with a laugh of the three being utterly screwed,

"Ya, it's only two months!" Gohan and Kefla said in unison with fake laughs of them both knowing there previous thoughts of them being okay just smoked up in flames,

 **Planet Namek-**

A lone pod inside a crater could be seen opened as a Short and spiky haired male walked out of his pod,

"It's time, time to remove the only obstacle standing in my way, once the dragon balls are in my possession, all the power of eternal life will be mine, and then no one will be able to stop me, not even the mighty Frieza!" Vegeta said while putting on his scouter,

"Hmmm, i'm already picking up his power level, so he's near, i'm coming for you Frieza, i sure hope your ready!" Vegeta said while walking slowly towards the direction closest to Frieza,

 **Earth, Kame House-**

"What? What did you say?... Okay, got that, Yes. Go on!" Master roshi said nodding his head up in down to questions on the contact radio he got from Bulma,

 **Planet Namek-**

"You sure you understand?, tell Goku, but whatever you do don't tell Launch or Chichi! They will freak! Now one more time!, repeat it back to me" Bulma said back on the radio to the old master of Goku,

Suddenly, more crackling could be heard through the air, just as noisy as the last time, a mini spaceship could be seen by Gohan and Kefla that was very similar to the saiyan prince Vegeta,

"Okay, good, no you got the last part wrong!" Bulma said unaware of the situation going on behind her,

As Gohan and Kefla began to panic as they were already screwed enough, not another space pod has arrived,

"Then don't write it backwards!, right, did you get all that?, You better have! Old man" Bulma asked Roshi, as she placed down the radio hanging up the connection between them and earth,

As Bulma turned around to see two stiff Gohan and Kefla looking in the opposite direction,

"Hey, what's going on? Did i miss anything?" Bulma asked,

Kefla and Gohan responded with a scared laugh while pointing to the sky,

"What?" Bulma asked, as she then looked up two were the two children were pointing at, as she saw a space pod flying pretty fast towards the planet, "Was that Vegeta's ship …. Again?" Bulma asked while hugging the ship,

"Nope, that's a different one" Kefla answered with a stiff smile,

Planet Namek-

A lifeless eyed Namekian fell dead to the ground with Purple blood flowing out of his Body, as a Minion in armor walked out of a namekian building carrying a Dragon Ball,

"For you Lord Frieza!" The minion said with a smile, holding the three star ball in his hands,

When a white and pink tailed person could be seen in a hoverseat heading towards the minion, with a Green haired and gray skinned man along with a Fat pink, fruit liked body accompanied him a few steps behind,

"Very good!, just three more to go not!" Frieza said,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Laughter could be heard from The tail like person Known as Frieza as well as dodoria, the pink man,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **(GXK) Power Levels-**

 **Gohan-6,000**

 **Kefla-6,500**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Today just might be the most depressing day of my life!" Bulma said,

"Yep, our luck is not looking so good!" Kefla said with a smile,

"I wonder who was in that second ship" Gohan wondered,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Here you go!" the minion said, handing the dragon ball to dodoria,

"Hold onto them tightly dodoria, Vegeta wants them" Frieza said,

"Yes sir!" Dodoria said,

When zarbon's scouter picked up a power level, "Lord Frieza!, Qui has just arrived, he has been tracking Vegeta, so we should know his exact whereabouts soon, also those small power levels we picked up earlier have vanished, i sent two scouts to deal with it" Zarbon said,

"Fine, but i don't want my scouts dealing with nothing when they can help find dragon balls or find Vegeta" Frieza said,

"Yes!, i understand Lord Frieza" Zarbon said,

"Don't worry about Vegeta either, Qui has a far greater power level than Vegeta and can handle him alone" Dodoria said,

 **Planet Namek-**

"There you are! Helo Vegeta, fare warning, i'm coming for you" Qui said while adjusting his scouter as he took off into the air towards Vegeta,

"So you been following me have you?, well tell Frieza this that his days are numbered, as are yours!" Vegeta said,

"Take a good look at your scouter!, my power level is way higher than yours!" Qui said with laughter,

As Vegeta quickly scoffed at this with a smile,

 **Planet Namek-**

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked,

"Well it not doing us any good just sitting here, so we stick to the original plan, i'll hurry back to earth and bring back help!" Bulma said as she started to walk towards the ship, "you guys have the radar so you guys should be okay!, see ya in two months!" Bulma said as she ran to the entrance of the ship, when Gohan spoke up,

"Guys, someone is coming" Gohan said,

"Is it Vegeta?"Bulma asked,

"No, can't be. This energy is far too weak" Kefla said,

"Keep your eyes peeled, they should be around here somewhere" a minion said,

"Who are they?" Bulma asked,

"I don't know but they are getting closer" Kefla said,

"Let's hope they are namekians!" Gohan said,

When the duo noticed two minions walking from around a huge rock,

"Those are not namekians!" Bulma said in a panic,

As Gohan and Kefla both got into there fighting poses ready for combat, when the minion noticed the trio,

"Who is that?" the minion asked,

"Who ever they are, there not from around here" the minion answered,

"Looks like we get to have a bit of fun!, Zarbon said if they are not nameks we don't even have to question them before we kill them" the minion said,

When Kefla begin to charge up her energy and charged the the two minions, "Wait!" Gohan said, as she launching her leg into the minions neck tossing him to the side like a rag doll,

"You damn brat!" The other minion said as he shot a laser beam from his gun, with Kefla just dodging the beam while thrusting her fist into the minion killing him, as Kefla walked towards her friends while playing with her hair,

"Why did you do that? They could of been good?" Gohan asked,

"They weren't, i felt in there energy" Kefla said,

"Did you have to kill them?" Gohan asked,

"Yep!" Kefla said,

When the minion that got hit in his neck earlier opened his eyes and noticed there ship,

"HA,HA,HA,HA, i'll make sure they can't leave, that way they die for sure" the minion said with the last bit of life he had and shot a energy blast from his hand blowing up the ship!"

"What the hell, you bastard!" Kefla said as she shot a energy blast towards the minion killing him on site,

"Nooooo!" Bulma cried as she looked at the remains of the blown up ship,

"It's okay Bulma!" Kefla said,

"Our poor ship, how are we getting home not?" Bulma said with tears falling down her face,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Zarbon, what is it? Something seems to be troubling you!" Frieza asked,

"The search party, both are scouts stopped transmitting at the same time" Zarbon said,

"They were killed so fast" Dodoria said,

"Who cares" Frieza said,

"Who ever killed them, they seem to know what they are doing and they have the ability to suppress there energy" Zarbon pointed out,

"Oh? How interesting!" Frieza said,

"I think Vegeta brought some extra help" Zarbon said,

 **Earth-**

"I hope Gohan's hair is okay, that boy's hair is so fine that he has to take very good care of it" Chichi said,

"I sure hope you doing okay son!" Goku thought to himself,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Let's get out of here Bulma!" Gohan said,

"Come on lady! Let's go!" Kefla shouted,

"Don't worry Bulma, i bet some namekians can help repair the ship, we won't be stuck here, i promise" Gohan said with a smile,

"Okay, Sniff, Sniff" Bulma said wiping her tears away,

"We just have to keep our cool, that was the first thing Piccolo taught me" Gohan said,

"Easy for you to say!" Bulma said as she went back to crying,

 **Planet Namek-**

"About time, took him long enough" Vegeta said,

As Qui launched passed Vegeta and return back while landing directly in front of the Prince,

"So nice to see you Vegeta!" Qui said,

"Qui, you just don't get it, do you!, i am through taking orders, it's time Frieza to bow to me" Vegeta said with a smirk,

"You turned on Frieza and not your gonna pay with your life" Qui said,

"Maybe, yes, but not today!" Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance, as he charged up his energy,

"What? My scouter is going haywire!" Qui said,

"That's right, i have been suppressing my power! It's a little trick i learned on earth" Vegeta said with a big smirk as his power increased little by little,

"Imposible! Your power was never near mine before!" Qui said in a panic,

"Idiot!, so you really think you can keep up with my experience in battle!, i'm always fighting on the frontlines, i've been on the brink of death and back again, meanwhile you been hiding behind the shield of Frieza! Growing soft, Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta said as his power level started to skyrocket,

"22,000! I never seen a rating that high" Qui said,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled as his power grew more, as rocks begin to lift of the ground going as far as above Vegeta's jaw, when Zarbon's and Qui's scouter exploded from the sudden surge of power that was coming from the Prince,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Zarbon, what happen?" Dodoria asked,

"I don't know, must be some kind of malfunction? For a second there, it read that Vegeta's power level was over 22,000" Zarbon said,

"22,000, you gotta be kidding me!, must be that older scouter your using, here, let me try!" Dodoria said as he turned on his scouter,

As the scouter then begin to pick up a power level as it finally locked on to Vegeta,

"Ah!"

"The number?" Zarbon asked,

"This makes no sense, stupid thing can't be right?" Dodoria asked himself, now it's reading 24,000!"

"24,000? Are you sure your reading it right? That would mean that Vegeta is not stronger than us!"

"I'm sure, it must be a trick, he has never been above 18,000!" Dodoria said,

"Is it that much of a shock? Don't forget that Vegeta has been in heavy combat for a while now! With all the fighting he has done especially on earth he must of picked up some new techniques" Frieza said,

"Yes but?" Zarbon said,

"But nothing!, there is no need for concern, it's only 24,000!" Frieza said with a smile,

"Hmmm, ya, makes sense!" Zarbon said,

"Why do you think Vegeta is so desperately wanting the dragon balls, because without them, he knows he has no hope to beat me!" Frieza said,

"Oh!" Dodoria said,

"That's why he went to earth against my orders! He has been plotting to overthrow me! And with the dragon balls in sight he thinks he has a chance to beat me, that stupid monkey!" Frieza said,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Ha,ha,ha,ha" Vegeta laughed,

"Not hold on Vegeta!, i thought of a great idea!" Qui said while backing off with his hands in the air,

"Ya, first time for everything!" Vegeta said with a smirk,

"How is this, we could join forces and take on Frieza together! I never like Frieza anyways, and with us working together we could take Zarbon and Dodoria no problem" Qui suggested,

Hearing this caused Vegeta to get annoyed, as he grew a frown on his face, witch cause Qui to back off in fear,

"Think about it Vegeta!, we fought so much that we know each other's moves like the back of our hands! We would make a great team!" Qui said as he sweated in fear,

"Stop babbling,like a pathetic fool Qui! Your cowardness makes me sick" Vegeta said as he walked towards Qui within return Qui stepped back,

"I'm not lying!" Qui said while backing off from Vegeta,

"Enough of this, too hell with you!" Vegeta said as he rose his hand in the air towards Qui,

"Hey, look! It's Frieza!"

"What?" Vegeta asked while turning around to see nothing as Qui quickly charged up a energy blast Launching a volley of energy orbs at Vegeta with it hitting contact causing a giant explosion, as the blast developed and died down causing smoke to surround the Prince, giving Qui the idea that he just finished off Vegeta forever,

"Ha,ha,ha,ha! That is what you get for defying me Vegeta!" Qui said in a mocking tone,

"Is that so?" Vegeta said,

"What?" Qui shouted,

"Is that the best you got" Vegeta said with a devilish grin,

"How did you escape that?" Quo asked,

"Once again you have underestimated your enemy Qui!, and you won't be walking away from this mistake!" Vegeta said with a sinister smile,

"But, i, i" Qui struggled to let the words flow out of his mouth,

"What happened to all that confidence you had all built up for yourself!, it doesn't seem to be working for you anymore!" Vegeta said mockingly,

When Qui begin to run away as he shot up in the air flying quickly away Vegeta as he could, when Vegeta held out his hand ready to launch a blast from his right hand,

As Vegeta shot a energy blast towards Qui, with Qui out of view from Vegeta allowed him to dodge the energy blast quickly diving into the water to flee away from Vegeta, leaving the prince to think he killed him,

"See you in hell, Qui!" Vegeta said with a dominating voice,

 **Planet Namek-**

"It looks like Zarbon was right after all, we really did underestimate Vegeta, Qui is fleeing from Vegeta as we speak!" Dodoria said,

"Useless worm!, next time i see him i'll kill him for his incompetence!" Frieza said,

"But?" Zarbon said,

"But nothing, all we have to worry about is to find the dragon balls i advice you remember that!" Frieza said,

"Yes my Lord!" Dodoria and Zarbon said in unison,

 **Planet Namek-**

"I'm sure they sensed my power through the scouters by now!, so they must know i'm here, i can take Zarbon and Dodoria easy, i'm confident in that!, but Frieza is another matter, he still has more power than me!, i can't risk a direct confrontation until have collected all seven dragon balls!, wait, without all seven they are, useless. This is too good, i will find a ball and all i have to do is hide it! And Frieza can't make his wish! Then after they get the 6 balls i will swope in and take them for myself, i can almost feel my immortality already!"

 **Planet Namek-**

"Lord Frieza, we have detected a group of nameks in that direction not to far from our location" a minion said,

"Well, that's good news, and with any luck, they will have a fifth dragon ball just waiting for us i am sure, i am convinced that we can make them part with it, but be on your guard, we have quite a few troubling pest's wondering around" Frieza said,

"Right" Zarbon and Dodoria said in unison,

"Very well, let's go!" Frieza said, as he took off into the sky towards the namekians with his minions alongside him,

 **Planet Namek-**

"That's it Frieza, find those Dragon balls for me!, each one found brings you one step closer to your doom! Ha, ha, ha!" Vegeta said as he took off into the sky,

Planet Namek-

"Come on Bulma, they are going to catch us if we don't find a place to hide!" Kefla said,

"You guys can fly, can't you? Why don't you just carry me!?" Bulma asked,

"You know we would Bulma, but when we fly we give off energy, sorry but they would pick up our power level" Gohan said,

"Don't apologize Gohan, she is just lazy, she needs exercise or she's gonna get super fat!" Kefla said with a smirk,

"How dare you be so rude!" Bulma yelled at the younger girl,

"Hey, look what i found Bulma, a cave for us to rest in!" Gohan said with a smile,

"Your kidding, right Gohan?, you can't expect me to live in that hole?"Bulma asked with tears down her eyes of the thought of living like a animal in a cave,

"It's not that bad Bulma!" Kefla said,

"Kefla! Are you sensing that energy?" Gohan asked the taller girl,

"Ya, it's strong and still rising!" Kefla said,

"Everyone, into the cave!" Gohan and Kefla shouted in unison as they felt multiple major power levels speeding there way,

"Whats going on?" Bulma asked,

"You idiot! Get the hell in here!" Kefla shouted in fear as she quickly grabbed Bulma and threw her inside the cave,

"Owww!" Bulma yelled as she landed on her knees,

"Shush it, before you get us caught!" Kefla yelled as she felt the power levels getting closer,

"How rude!" Bulma said as she saw a dozen people soon fly by and saw that Gohan and Kefla's backs were hugging the walls in fear when she knew that i would be best to shut up at this moment,

As each energy got closer Bulma kept her eyes closed as each and every fighter passed the trio, hoping they would not get spotted, Gohan hugged the wall closer when he noticed something that kept him calm, it was a warm but happy feeling that rushed through Gohan's body as if he was on cloud nine with no troubles at all as he spotted that Kefla was holding his hand tight wrapping each of her slender fingers around his, witch seem to calm the duo, as he in return begin to hold her hand tighter as the last fighter passed them,

"There gone!" Kefla said with a relieved sigh,

"Did you notice that guy in the front, he had such a huge power level that it puts vegeta's to shame" Gohan noted,

"What? But Vegeta was so strong it took everything your dad had, to even beat him" Bulma shouted in fear,

"This is bad!" Kefla said,

"Okay, i need to calm down, i need to say something to brighten up the mood" Bulma said as she noticed that Kefla was still holding Gohan's hand,

"I think we're all safe!"Gohan said,

"So Kefla, how long you gonna hold your boyfriend's hand?" Bulma asked,

"What are you talking about?" Kefla said as she noticed that she had her hand tightly around Gohan's hand, which caused her to blush as she quickly took her hand away from his, "how dare you touch my hand you pervert!" Kefla shouted, causing bulma to laugh,

"But you grabbed my hand" Gohan noted,

"In your dreams!" Kefla said in return,

"Wait a minute, Bulma! Check the dragon radar" Gohan said,

When Bulma took a look at the dragon radar, witch cause her face to light up in horror, when she started to shake, "Guy's!" Bulma said,

"What is it" Kefla asked,

"They have the Dragon balls!" Bulma said causing Gohan and Kefla's faces to bright up in horror as well,

"This is bad, really bad!" Kefla said,

"Gulp" Gohan throat swallowed as he started have a serious look on his face,

"That guy in the front is just pure evil!, he scares the life out of me" Kefla spoke up confessing for the first time that she was truely scared of someone and not just excited to have a fight,

"His power level is so huge!" Gohan said, causing Bulma to shake with fear,

"Hey, didn't those kids said something about someone evil like that? Dp you think it's that Frieza guy?" Bulma asked,

"I don't know but i know were in trouble" Gohan pointed out,

"I sensed a group of namekians over there a bit ago, i say we go check it out!" Kefla said,

"Right!" Gohan said in return,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **(GXK) Power Levels-**

 **Gohan-6,000**

 **Kefla-6,500**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"What? Ur going to leave me?" Bulma said in a panic,

"Not forever Bulma, just to go check out the situation" Gohan said,

When Kefla blasted off into the air before Gohan could say anything,

"What?. Kefla, wait for me!" Gohan pleaded,

"You're too slow!" Kefla said with a smile,

"Ya, right!" Gohan said with a smile in return,

"Those brats! How dare they leave a delicate flower like me!",Bulma said to herself,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Kefla, wait!" Gohan said,

"What is it now?!" Kefla asked with a annoyed look,

"Keep your power down, no flying!" Gohan said,

"Why not? That sounds stupid!" Kefla said,

"Well, think about it, those two guys you killed earlier had scouters that could detect power levels!" Gohan pointed out,

"I'm saying that they might have those, so if we release our power and fly, they are going to know where we are" Gohan pointed out,

"Okay, okay! I get it not, so shut up!" Kefla said with a annoyed look,

"Good" Gohan said with a smile,

"So how do we get there?" Kefla asked,

"Lets just use a little of our energy to run there!" Gohan suggested,

"Fine!" Kefla said as she started to sprint next to Gohan,

 **Planet Namek-**

"I hope they are safe, i better call master Roshi, to tell him what is going on here!" Bulma said as she ran to the inside of the cave,

 **Earth, Kame House-**

"In other words, the rebuilding of East City is going swiftly as the people work day and night to fix the damage brought by the saiyan attack" a man on the radio said,

"Oh ya! Looking great Roshi!" Roshi said while admiring the suit he had on in the mirror he was looking at,

 **Ring, Ring, RIng!**

"I'm coming, i'm coming! HA! Coming!" Roshi laughed as he picked up the phone,

"Roshi here!, Oh Bulma! So how our things going up there on Namek? What? Whatttttt!? Oh no" ROshi said on the Phone,

 **Earth, Hospital-**

"So doc? When do you think i will be able to start working out again?" Goku asked,

"Goku! What is wrong with you?" Chichi said,

"I'm afraid your gonna have to rest up for a little while longer" The Doctor said,

"Oh come on doc! I'm getting weaker by the minute here!" Goku said,

"Knock, Knock! Hello there!" Roshi said,

"Roshi!" Goku said,

"Hello everyone, good to see you! Is Chichi around here by any chance?" roshi asked nervously,

"Well yes, in a matter of fact, she is around here!" Chichi said from around the bed curtain,

"Oh hi, Chichi!" Roshi said,

As Chichi walked passed the old man and through the exit with a basket of clothes, "Don't get any ideas! I'll be right back!" Chichi said,

"Shesh, Touchy thing, Goku! Big news from Namek, i just got a hold of Bulma a little while ago" Rosh said as he grabbed the nurses ass,

"Ahhh!" Roshi yelled,

"What are you doing?" THe Doctor asked,

"Oh, sorry, i talk with my hands when i'm excited!" Roshi said while showing the Doctor his hand,

"So then, how are they? Is Gohan okay" Goku asked,

"Well, You know they all arrived on the planet safely, but i'm afraid the good news ends here, you see, it's Vegeta!, you see evidently he's on Namek too, all healed and stronger then ever" Roshi said with a serious look,

"No way! Vegeta!" Goku said in fear,

"And believe it or not, it gets worse, it looks like someone else is there! A evil being stronger than even Vegeta, on top of that, Bulma said that they are stranded!" Roshi said,

As the Doctor and nurse just shock there head in confusion as if there paitent and this old man had gone crazy,

"So there stuck there!" Goku asked,

"It seems they need help in more ways than one right not, i'm just worried about this stronger force!" Roshi said,

"Ya, me too! I mean someone more powerful than Vegeta! Who could it be?" Goku said,

"Hey! What's going on? Actually, i don't really wanna know, but i got something that will cheer you up, it took forever so i hope your greatful, a gift from korin, one bag of fresh picked senzu beans, should have you uped and running in no time!" A familiar voice spoke,

"Oh ya!,Yajirobe, perfect timing, you have no idea how much i really need those!" Goku said with a great big grin,

"Not hold on a minute! Your not giving any strange food to my patient!" The Doctor said,

"Sorry doc!" Yajirobe said while flicking a bean into Goku's mouth, as Goku began to chew on the shell of the bean until he swallowed it into his body, when Goku suddenly did a front flip out of the bed scaring the Doctor, and with one flex all the bandages that were on Goku broke into little pieces as if they were made of paper,

"Ahhh! No way!" All the patients and the Doctor said in unison,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yajirobe and Roshi laughed with joy at the same time,

"This is great!, i have been waiting forever to get out of these pajamas!"Goku said as he threw his pajamas onto the Doctor, revealing nothing but his boxers, as he kneeled down and grabbed his GI, throwing it on to the left leg, then the right leg, as he brought it up into his arms and equipped his weighted Boots onto his feet,

"Good thing i had King kai make this gi for me! There now, no time to waste, off to the Planet Namek!, thanks for the senzu beans, for the sound of it i'm going to need them!" Goku said,

"But Goku, how in the world are you getting there?" Roshi asked,

"Oh well, when Bulma's dad came to visit not too long ago, i asked him if he could build another spaceship for me! I thought it would be good to have one incase something like this would happen" Goku explained,

"So then, he figured out how to build a ship like kami's?" Yajirobe asked,

"No, he couldn't do that, he said Kami's ship was made with a bunch of materials that are probably only found on namek!" Goku said,

"Wow!, so?" Roshi said,

"So, i remembered the ship i came to earth as a baby was never destroyed, at worse it could be just a little rusty from sitting out there all these years, Doctor Briefs said he find it for me and fix it up, and seeing as he is as good with tools and technology as Bulma, i figured he could make it ready to go in no time!" Goku said,

"Ha, ha!, Good thinking!" Roshi said,

"Do me a favor, and tell CHichi not to worry about me, i'll be fine! Tell her i'm going to make sure Gohan, Kefla and Bulma are okay there going to need help if this persons power level is anything near as high as you say it is," Goku said,

"Will do!" Roshi said,

"Nimbus! Well wish me luck, oh crap! Don't tell Chichi or Launch about this foe, they would kill me!" Goku said in fear,

As Goku than jumped out the window causing the doctor and the nurse to panic in fear!,

When the cloud touched Goku's feet, "See you guy's!" Goku said as he blasted off towards the Brief family home known as Capsule Corp,

"What?! That was Goku! Where do you think your going? You didn't even pack clean underwear!" Chichi said in anger as she saw her husband go off,

"You know what he is, don't you?" Yajirobe asked Roshi,

"What's that?" Roshi said,

"Crazy! That's what, he is not even out of bed for five minutes and he is already off to another battle!" Yajirobe said,

"Goku always loved a good challenge, and he swore to protect those who can't protect themselves! On Top of that, he's a Saiyan, so the thirst for battle is in his blood!" Roshi said,

"So he's a saiyan!?" Yajirobe said,

 **Planet, Earth, Sky-**

"I can't believe there is another guy out there stronger than Vegeta! Just hope Gohan and Kefla can hold out long enough for me to get there" Goku said as he sped off on his cloud,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **(GXK) Power Levels-**

 **Gohan-6,000**

 **Kefla-6,500**

 **ToxicFrost- Shout out to my boi** **x3runner, i just wanted to thank you man, every chapter me and piggy have posted, you always write these comments that just make my day man, thanks so much, you have been a great help in motivating me to continue writing this fic, and if you enjoy it this much, i promise you that this will go past the 2018 Brolly Movie witch i had plans for anyways! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Earth, Sky-**

"I can't believe there is another fighter out there that is just as strong as Vegeta is, that settles it than, i need to get started on my training to stand a chance on Namek. I'm coming son!." The Saiyan said with a smile of the battle to come,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Kefla, we need to put our energy down more, if we get spotted we are dead." Gohan said,

"Hey lame brain!, i know that already. Just worry about yourself!." Kefla shouted at the young saiyan as the two sped off into the distance jumping from ground to ground place on a lake,

 **Earth, Brief Family Home-**

"La, la, la, la, la." wife said while dancing around some flowers she was watering,

When suddenly Goku dropped off the nimbus into the family home of the brief's,

"Oh Goku!." Bulma's mom said throwing her water can to the side,

"Hi Bulma's mom!, sorry to just drop in without a warning." Goku said,

"Don't mention it, are you feeling better?." Bulma's mom said,

"Ya, strong as an Ox." Goku said with a smile,

"Oh, i'm so glad to hear it!." Bulma's mom said,

"So, does your Husband have that spaceship ready yet?." Goku asked,

"Ah, goodness no, not even close." Bulma's mom said with unfazed smile,

"Oh no! Your joking right?." Goku said in a panic,

"Nope." Bulma's mom said,

"Tell you what, why don't we go check on him." Bulma's mom said grabbing goku by the arm and pulling him towards where her husband was,

"Oh, Thanks!." Goku said,

3 minutes later of walking around the brief home…

"So, how is that adorable little boy of yours doing? I'm just dying to finally meet him, i bet he's beginning to look like quite the looker just like his father is." Bulma's mom asked,

"He's doing okay, and he's turning out to be quite the fighter." Goku said with pride,

"A chip off the old block, huh?." Bulma's mom said,

"And how is Chi Chi, i hope she is doing well? Shame on you Goku, you really have to come out and visit more often" Bulma's mom asked,

"Well, ya, i been busy!" Goku said with a smile of awkwardness,

"Oh sweetums, Darling! Goku has arrived!" Bulma's mom shouted to her husband,

"Wow! I don't believe it, so this is my ship! I didn't think it would be this big." Goku said in amazement of the ship in front of him,

"Honey!" Bulma's mom said, when suddenly the ships door begin to open wide open revealing the good ,

"Oh Goku, your looking much better now." said in relief,

"I'm all healed and ready to go! I was actually wondering if you were done with the spaceship?" Goku said with a smile,

"Still a few bugs to work out, come on in!." said to Goku,

"I'll be right back with some refreshments!" Bulma's mom said,

"Oh sure, thankyou!." Goku thanked the mom of his friend,

"Oh wow!, It's huge! I can't believe you did all this, it's incredible!." Goku said as he entered the space ship,

"Not really, just hard work and a bit of elbow grease!" 's said with a smile,

"Looks like it gots everything that i will need!."

"Glad you like it, but i won't lie to you, it wasn't a easy task! Your old ship was pretty much destroyed, i was able to salvage the engine and a few key parts, but otherwise i had to build this from scratch" confessed,

"But i thought my ship would of been okay! That's weird, i must of smashed it when i was a baby or something." Goku Said,

"Anyways i installed all the stuff you asked for, even the training stuff." The Good Doctor said,

"Wait, even the gravity?" Goku asked,

"Yep, right here." Bulma's dad said while patting a computer,

"Perfect! So how does it work?" Goku asked,

After a few minutes of explaining how it works, dr. brief then stopped when he heard a loud voice interrupt him,

"Goku!." A voice yelled,

"Oh crap i know that voice anywhere, it's blond Launch!" Goku said in fear,

When Launch (Blond) came charging into the ship towards Goku,

"Listen here Goku!, my daughter is out there in space and you better make sure don't get hurt you hear me!" Launch (Blond) said while grabbing Goku's Gi,

"I got it, but don't worry Launch, my son is there, she will be just fine." Goku insured her,

"Good, hey old man, how much longer until this bird can fly!?." Launch (Blond) asked,

"It can not i just was waiting to instal the cappuccino machine." Dr. Briefs explained,

"Cappuccino!?, But i don't even drink that! I have to go now!." Goku said,

"Are you sure you don't want it installed?." asked,

"I'm sure!." Goku said as he was getting ready to depart to namek with and Launch (Blond) getting off the ship as fast a they could and in the span of 3 minutes Goku blasted off into space for the vast challenge laying before him,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Brief Family Home-**

"Well, will you look at that! She can fly." said shocking himself,

" 's!, i heard Goku is here! Where is he?." Oolong Asked,

"I'm afraid you just missed him!." explained,

"Oh hey Launch! What are you doing here?." Oolong asked,

"Just telling Goku to keep my little girl safe!." Launch (Blond) said,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Hey Gohan Let's walk from here, We are pretty close."Kefla said,

"Good idea!" Gohan said with a smile,

"Did i ask for your complements?!." Kefla said with a small blush on her face,

"Huh?." Gohan said with a confused look,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Yes My lord, Please forgive me, i won't fail you again." Qui beged Lord Frieza who was right in front of him,

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Very well. The mighty lord Frieza will spare your life, but hear my words well, there will be no second chances." Frieza said with a Serious face that send shivers down Qui's spine,

 **Planet Namek-**

"This way Gohan!." Kefla said as they walked sneekly up the hill,

"Right!." Gohan Replied,

"Get down, we can see them from up here, Nasty! Look at that pink and purple guy, that lizard in the chair too looks like the boss." Kefla said,

"He has the biggest power, i think your right Kefla, Kefla?, Kefla?." Gohan looked to the right of him to see Kefla drooling and looking dumbfounded while staring at one the individuals down below the duo,

"Oh my, look at that guy down there with green hair and that cape! He is so dreamy." Kefla said with a love struck tone in her voice as she stared deeply bellow at the one known as Zarbon,

"Why don't i like it when she looks a that guy in stockings?." Gohan thought to himself,

When Kefla snapped out of her Fantasy dream to notice the Dragon balls that were in the hands of that group of people,

"Gohan Look! there is Dragon Ball down there!." Kefla said,

"Wow, they sure are big and it looks like they are still searching, i was sure they had a radar!." Gohan pointed out,

"Oh ya, good point, you know. You are pretty smart!." Kefla said with a smile,

"Oh, you really think so!?." Gohan said with a small blush and rubbing his head,

"Wait, this is no time to be acting like this, this is bad, how are we gonna get the dragon balls?!." Gohan thought to himself,

"What?, hmmmm." Dodoria said,

"Get Down!." Gohan said pushing Kefla down with his hand,

"What is it Dodoria? Something the matter?." Frieza asked,

"No it's nothing i just picked up a small power level on the scouter for a second, probably an animal."

"That was close!." Gohan said with a smile of relief,

"GOHAN!." Kefla asked with a firm voice,

"YA?." Gohan replied,

"You wanna move your hand before you lose it?." Kefla asked with dead set eyes,

When Gohan noticed his hand was on her ASS, quickly removing it and coughing into his hand,

"Anyways, we need to figure out a way to get those dragon balls, any ideas?."

"Not at the moment." Kefla said with a sad look,

"Kefla your shaking!." Gohan said with worry,

"No i'm not idiot! Your the one shaking!." Kefla said with sweat drops coming from her face,

"It's just that monster in the chair, we stand no chance against him!." Gohan said with fear,

"Don't be a wimp! But yeah, i know how you feel, he finds us were dead for sure." Kefla said with a calm voice,

"Lord Frieza! We only found 5 of them, it looks like the others got a way before we got here." a minion said,

"Let's get going!." Another minion said,

"My lord, what are we planning to do with Vegeta?" Qui asked,

"Well, will cross that bridge when we cross it." Frieza said,

Sudendly 5 Namekians started to come out of a small house,

"Wow, they look just like Piccolo!" Gohan said,

"Well on the bright side we found the nameks!." Kefla said,

 **Space-**

"It sure is dark out, i got a lot of work to do if i wanna get my power up as high as Vegeta's, i guess i will train now nothing much else to do, i guess i can turn the gravity up to 20!." Goku said as he walked towards the Gravity machine,

 **Gravity set to 10, 17, 20, ENTER. Gravity set: 20**

When the gravity suddenly pushed Goku down to his knees, " Should of tried 11!." Goku said while attempting to walk,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Look namek, if you don't wanna die then move your feet!." a Minion commanded,

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!." Two minions started to laugh above a small namekian child,

"Aww, your scared? You should be!." another minion said as he patted the small namekian child on the head,

"Those Jerks!." Gohan and Kefla said in unison,

"Who do you think these guys are Kefla? I mean they are all dressed like Vegeta!."

"I don't know, but that don't matter right now we know they are bad!."

"Well they dress like saiyans but i don't think they are, Vegeta said me, my dad and him are the only 3 left." Gohan noted,

"I doubt i need a introduction, but just incase i am the mighty lord Frieza and i advise you hand over all your dragon balls before things get how would you say it, oh i know, messy!." Frieza said,

"Now the first thing you can do for me is point me in the next village location!. Sorry where are my manners, i didn't say please!." Frieza said as bright energy begin to erupt from his finger tip very slowly until it was the size of a marble crackling through the air,

The small namekian child could be seen hugging the much older namekian clothes in fear,

Frieza could be seen with a big smile quietly laughing to himself as he not had a care in the world,

 **Space-**

Goku could be seen doing push ups slowly in 20x gravity, "whoo! This 20x gravity sure is tough, 6099, 6100, 6101." Goku said as he trained for the fight ahead of him,

 **Planet Namek-**

"I won't ask again, where are the dragon balls?!." Frieza asked with a fake smile, as he withdrew his energy from his finger tip,

The elder namekian then started to talk in his native language saying many words in his native tongue,

"You can stop your games, we know you can speak the common tongue as well, we seen your people talk it" Zarbon said,

"The elders and children stay in the vilage while the men go out to work in the fields, will that do, that is where the others have gone as for the dragonballs i not sure where they are." the elder namek said,

"That's better, see how well we do when we work together. As for my next question i know you have the 6th star dragon ball, now where is it?." Frieza asked,

"I don't know." The elder said,

"Don't play dumb, the last elder tried to trick us by saying he had no idea what the dragon balls were." Dodoria said,

"Guess what happened to him?." Frieza asked with a smirk,

"We just had to kill his friends one by one before he talked. I heard the whole conversation over my scouter, it was beautiful." Qui said with a smirk,

"What?, that monster!." Kefla said in anger,

The namekians where not seen in a panic of fear with the children hiding behind the others,

"He also told us how the dragon balls work, we just have get all seven and a dragon will grant our wish." Frieza said,

"You cold blooded murder!" The elder said,

 **From the other side of the planet, Vegeta could be seen listing in on the conversation via scouter.**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Good Frieza, and after i beat you to the next dragon ball you won't deal with me so easily." Vegeta spoke in a satisfied tone of voice,

 **Planet Namek-**

"They did not hand them over our brothers would never give in to someone as evil as you!." a namekian said,

"You don't seem to understand our power, Qui make yourself useful." Frieza demanded,

"Gladly my lord!." Qui said as he killed one of the three namekian adults, when the other namekian blasted a beam of energy with Qui dodging it with the blast frying one of the minions,

"Nooo!." the namekian shouted as Qui then proceeded to snap his neck with a strong kick from his right leg,

"You can stop not Qui!." Frieza said,

"Yes my lord." Qui said,

"How could they!" Gohan said as his energy begin to rise slowly,

"Calm down you idiot! Your gonna get us spotted and killed." Kefla said grabbing his arm and trying to calm him down before he does something rash,

"Nooo!." the elder namekian said as he watched his two friends die with him and the two children remaining,

"I'm angry Kefla, i can't just sit here and watch innocents die like this!." Gohan said,

"You have to or we will be history too!" Kefla said,

"But?" Gohan said,

"I like a fight just as the next guy but we have people counting on us right not, your a smart guy you should know this, you study all day and your about to do something extremely stupid, how does that make sense!" Kefla begin to explain,

"What do you want with the dragon balls anyway?." The elder asked,

"A tiny wish known as Immortality!." Frieza said,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Immortality? So they are Vegeta's competition!." Gohan said,

"And this Lizard is winning." Kefla noted,

"Do whatever you will with me, but i'm still not gonna give you a dragonball." the elder said,

"I grow tired of this nonsense. i guess we will see how noble you really are when there are children up at stake." Frieza said with a cold voice,

"Please, no!." The namek had begged,

 **Frieza started to move his finger slowly to the direction of the two children,**

"Please, i'll tell you anything!." The elder said,

 **Gohan could be seen clenching his fist in anger,** "Gohan, knock it off!." Kefla said with a worried look,

"Wait what?" Dodoria said facing the direction of the two children with Gohan and Kefla hiding right before he turned around,

"Baka, Baka, Baka!." Kefla whispered towards Gohan,

"Lord Frieza, i'm picking up that power level again!. Up there above that ridge, i think someone has been watching us this whole time" Dodoria said,

Gohan and Kefla held their breath hoping not to get caught, when suddenly three giant power levels came into sight with three namekians dropped down on the ground in front of the evil space tyrant,

"Ha, ha, ha!." The elder started to laugh,

When suddenly the children stopped crying and begin to laugh with out no fear,

"Finally." the elder said in relief,

"More nameks!." Kefla said,

"You think it will help?." Gohan asked,

"I hope so." Kefla said wishfully,

"Quite the impressive landing, too bad you got here late." Frieza said to the three warrior class namekians in front of him,

"You monster, you killed my brothers!. Who are you?" the namekian said,

"It's simple, i killed the nameks and i collect dragon balls." Frieza said with his henchmen laughing in sync,

"You coward, i heard talk about a villain killing our people and taking the dragon balls." one of the namekians said,

"You will pay! How dare you harm our people!" The namek said,

"Be Careful brothers! These monsters are strong!." the elder said,

"Get them!." a namekian child said,

"Oh, so you are for real about fighting us then?." Frieza said,

"Dodoria?." Frieza asked,

"Let's see what they got!." Dodoria said as he checked there power levels through his scouter, "better watch out boys! Those nameks are packing some serious heat with power levels at 1000 each!" Dodoria said, laughing with the minions laughing right after,

"That fool Dodoria! They are probably hiding their true power just like Vegeta was doing!." Qui thought to himself,

"No!." The Elder said,

"I don't know guys maybe we better run away!." Zarbon said,

"Not i understand how they where able to find our villages so fast with these scouters they call on there faces, if i destroy them that might buy my people some time." The Elder thought to himself,

 **Space-**

"And Ten-thousand." Goku said as he did the last situp of his workout, and quickly fell to his back to tired to get up,

"Gurgle, gurgle. Oh crap! I need food fast! I'm so hungry i could eat this whole ship!." Goku said in hunger, as he began to picture foods in his head,

As Goku used a nearby window on the ship to lift himself off the ground, with a not second wind Goku staring out into space Goku's thoughts begin to take prior importance in his head over food.

"Somewhere in that darkness Vegeta is waiting for me!, i have to get stronger so i can win on my own this time." Goku said, "But first a bite to eat!" Goku shouted ehile holding his stomach,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Hell! You guys are way out of your league maybe i should bring my grandma here for you too fight, it would be a better match up!." A minion said making both Frieza and Dodoria chuckle,

"No, the nameks are just suppressing there power levels but these idiots are just too dumb to notice!." Gohan and Kefla said in unison,

"Will you stop copying me, i swear ever since we met you always are saying the same stuff i do!." Kefla said annoyed,

"Well sorry! It's not my fault you think of the same ideas i do!." Gohan said annoyed,

"What, you think your better then me!? That is it after we get off this planet and get back to earth i'm gonna kick your ass!."

"Bring it!." Gohan said with a smirk with a clear sign of his saiyan blood boiling for a fight,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Let's just kill them!." All the minion said as they charged towards the namekians,

With all three namekians taking battle stances preparing to fight slowly rise there energys,

"Ahhh!." the namekian shouted as he digged his foot into the minions face knocking him out in a single kick, when the namekian jumped back to his allies, he then jumped into the air with the other two namekians and started dashing all in multiple directions in the air surrounding a confusing the remaining minions,

With the minions now in a panic firing a flurry of laser blasts from there guns hitting the dirt on the ground suddenly causing a smoke screen of dust to rise blinding the whole battlefield, with all three namekians taking this as an opportunity they all swept in dealing fatal blows killing each one of the minions on the spot,

"What the hell!? You said they only had a power level of one thousand." Zarbon said,

"I just can't explain it, suddenly there power level is all at three thousand now!." Dodoria said checking his power scouter,

"Wow, there pretty strong!." Kefla said,

"There going to be safe now!." Gohan said with a smile,

"These nameks are holding their own?." Frieza asked,

"It doesn't make sense!?." Dodoria said,

"They must of found a way to mask there power." Zarbon noted,

"Let's go Nameks!" the namekian kids shouted,

The elder ignoring the battle kept his eyes on the scouters that were attached to the invaders faces,

"There Are only three of those devices left, if i can only manage to destroy them not, we might all have a chance." the elder thought to himself,

"Listen carefully children, you must move away from me at once!." the elder said

"What?." the children asked confused,

"Now!, dp what i said." the elder repeated his orders,

"Dodoria!, It's time, kill them all!." Frieza ordered,

"Good, i was getting tired of waiting." Dodoria said as he dropped the dragon balls next to Frieza,

When suddenly the elder namekian fired a small energy beam at Dodoria's face destroying his scouter,

"You insolent!." Dodoria said while holding his face,

When the Elder namekian flew into the air looking down onto the battlefield that once been there village, moving both his index fingers to point at the battlefield, erupting two beams of energy to destroy each scouter laying on the dead minions,

With all the scouters destroyed the Elder Namekian then broke into a uncontrolled laughter,

"The scouters!." Zarbon yelled,

"Wow! he's pretty smart!." Gohan said,

"Ya!, that was pretty clever. Now they can't sense power levels and find villages." Kefla said,

"You think you're pretty smart! But destroying the scouters won't save you!." Dodoria said,

"I will have no mercy, i'm gonna kill you all!." Dodoria yelled in a fit of rage as he teleported behind one of the warrior namekians with his overwhelming speed and then proceeding to launch a swift punch right through namekians chest creating a big hole where his chest used to be,

With the namekian laying dead in the air on Dodoria's arm, started to cause fear and anger in the remaining namekians,

"Your next you damn elder!, you hear me! Your dead!." Dodoria yelled as he released the dead namekian from his grip and begin launching with great speed towards the Elder namekian,

"No Elder! Watch out!." the warrior namekian yelled with fear in his voice,

"Oh no!." Kefla said in fear,

"Watch out!" Gohan said,

"Hmmm." Frieza said uninterested,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"I just can't sit here!, i have to help!." Gohan thought to himself,

The children held each other as they watched the big lugish Dodoria charge at there Elder with the intent to kill,

"You die now!." Dodoria yelled as he was preparing to kill,

"Elder!." The namekian warrior yelled,

"Dodoria! Stop, wait a moment!." Frieza yelled causing Dodoria to stop in mid air in front of the elder,

"Wait?, Why did they stop?." Kefla said to Gohan,

"The Old one can wait, see to the other three first!." Frieza demanded,

"Grrr!, you namekians are going to pay, i'm in a bad mood now!." Dodoria yelled as he landed on the ground in front of the three namekians,

"Ha, Ha, Ha!, i almost wish there were more of you so i would have a chance to break a sweat!." Dodoria yelled as he made two tight fist's,

"What? Ridiculous!, There is no way you can take on all three of us at once." The namekian said,

"You have no idea what your talking about, i'd start running now if i were you!." Dodoria informed,

"Huh, no!." The namekian said as he got into a stance while Dodoria vanished from where he was standing behind one of the namekians punching him through the heart causing massive amounts of blood to be thrown into the air, leaving the namekian with lifeless white eyes,

With Dodoria noticing this, decides to let him go while turning around to face the remaining two warriors, with the other namekian dashing at him with Dodoria responding with a quick elbow to the face, killing the namek from the blow,

With the last namekian shaking in fear, Dodoria lets out a burst of energy from his mouth in a form of a giant laser vaporising the namek on the spot,

"What? Imposible!?" Kefla said as she shook in fear,

"Well in any case, even the strongest among you is not even enough, so why don't you come back down here!." Frieza said with a evil glare, making the Elder namek shake in fear,

With the namek not lowering from the air touching on the ground, he took one last look at his fallen brothers and then took a look back at the two shaking namekian children,

"There, it's not so hard to be nice, now is it?." Frieza said,

"Now, i'm sure you learned your lesson, but i still want a apology. How about you bring me the dragon ball and we forget about all of this." Frieza said with a smile,

"Very well. You leave me no choice, but you have to promise me not to harm the children." the elder said,

"Hmm, i'm glad your finally listening to reason." Frieza said as the Elder went to grab the dragon ball,

"Those monsters!" Gohan said making a fist with his hand,

"Settle down Gohan!." Kefla said scared,

"There you have our dragon ball, so be on your way." the Elder said holding the dragon ball towards them,

"Bring it to me!." Frieza said to Qui,

As Qui walked up to the Elder and grabbing the ball from his hands with a quick smile, before returning to his lord's side,

"Now , if you could point us in the direction of the other villages, we would be happy to leave." Frieza said,

"Don't be absurd!." The Elder said with a great deal of sweat coming down his face,

"Keep your promise now, you have the dragon ball, now leave us!." The elder said,

"For your disobedience, you will die with the children!." Frieza said with a serious face,

"But you gave your word!." The Elder said right before Dodoria punched him in the face with a force so strong snapping his neck in the process,

"No Elder!." The Children screamed,

"You rotten, no good trusting bastards." Gohan said, as his power begin to increase at a fast rate,

"What? No way! How the hell is his power increasing that much?." Kefla thought to herself as she looked at Gohan in awe,

"Gohan calm down!, look at me damnit! We don't stand a chance against them!." Kefla said, grabbing Gohan's face with her hands,

"Kefla! I'm at my breaking point, do not try to stop me." Gohan said as he begin to stand up slowly,

"Kill the children Dodoria! There of no use." Frieza said,

"My pleasure." Dodoria said as he blasted a energy beam from his mouth killing one of the namekian kids,

"No, No, No." Begin to say over and over again,

"Your next kid!." Dodoria yelled at the kid causing the child to shake in fear, as Dodoria charged towards the kid aiming to kill him with his bare hands, When suddenly he felt a huge sensation of pain throughout his face as he was kicked by a young boy in a purple gi into the namekian house,

"What?!" Frieza yelled in shock,

When a girl the same age around the boy but just a bit taller landed next to the Boy and grabbing the Namekian child and Sticking the middle finger at The tyrant before blasting off into the sky with the Namek and the Boy in purple following a second after,

"Dodoria! Your making us look bad you fat idiot! Qui!." Frieza said,

"Yes my lord?." Qui asked,

"After them at once!." Frieza demanded,

"Right away sir!." Qui said while blasting off into the air after them at full speed,

"Crap, Crap, Crap. you damn idiot!, what the hell do we do if that pink guy comes after us or that lizard? Or that Dreamy guy!?" Kelfa yelled at Gohan,

"I'm sorry! I can't stand by and watch innocents get hurt!" Gohan said,

"What ever, lets just go faster before we get killed.!" Kefla said,

"Thank You for saving me!, My name is Dende." The namekian child said,

"No problem, I'm Kefla and that guy over there is Gohan." Kefla said with a smile,

"It's nice to meet you Dende!." Gohan said,

"Nice to meet you guys too!." Dende said with a smile,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Oh crap, they sent someone after us! It's no good he's almost on top of us!" Kefla said,

"You better hope i don't catch you!." Qui shouted as he chased the trio through the namekian sky's,

"Oh no!." Dende said while closing his eyes,

"Take this!." Qui shouted while blasting 4 ki blasts from his hand towards Gohan, Kefla and Dende,

"Quick! Kefla dodge!." Gohan shouted,

"I know that already!." Kefla shouted back,

As the two dodged each blast while running away,

"We're not gonna shake this guy, if it's the two of us working together, we might be able to beat him. How about it?." Gohan suggested,

"Work with you? I don't like it but if we really have to i'm game." Kefla said with a smile,

"Dende?, are you able to fly?." Gohan asked,

"Yes, we nameks learn at a young age." Dende said,

"Good." Gohan said,

"I'm speeding up!." Qui said in loudly,

"Gohan!, i learned an ability from my dad that he came up with a long time ago, it will give us an opening for us to attack." Kefla said,

"Wow! Alright, go for it." Gohan said,

"Alright, but one thing, you can't look at me while i'm doing it!, alright?." Kefla noted,

"Got it." Gohan replied,

"Taste one more!." Qui shouted as he fired another blast towards the trio with them dodging it again,

"Here it goes!." Kefla said as she turned around and looked towards Qui, and placed her hands in front of her face, then with her hands in place she began to yell something, "Solar Flare!." Kefla yelled causing a massive bright light to surface in front of her blinding Qui,

"My eyes!." Qui yelled as he held his face,

"Gohan! Let's kick this guys ass now!." Kefla said with a cocky smile,

"Right!." Gohan said as he dropped Dende in the air with him floating,

"Alright, let's do this!" Gohan and Kefla yelled at the same time as the charged a blinded Qui and threw a volley of punches and kicks at Qui,

"You brats!, Owww!" Qui yelled as Gohan and Kefla punched his stomach multiple times causing him to spit out a Blood from his mouth,

With one last effort to take down Qui, the two young fighters lifted themselves in the air threw a axe kick down on Qui in unison causing the purple fighter to come down crashing to the ground with the effects of the solar flare warning off,

Gohan and Kefla let out a volley of Ki blasts directly at Qui destroying the ground and causing dust to form around the air cutting off their vision,

"Kefla! Let's get out of here incase that did not finish him!." Gohan said while taking dende and flying off in the distance,

"You brats where did you go?." Qui shouted,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?." a familiar voice to Qui was heard causing Qui to shake,

"That's a lot of blood you have on you? Well then again, you did fight me earlier. I'm just surprised to see you still breathing?, Qui!." the voice said,

"Now, now Vegeta, we don't have to fight, think about it. We could fight Frieza together." Qui said while breathing heavily,

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer." Vegeta said while lifting his hand towards Qui, "Take this!." Vegeta said releasing a energy blast towards Qui killing him in one blow,

"I guess i don't know my own strength, that was supposed to just injure you. HA, Ha, Ha!." Vegeta said while laughing with a big smile,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"That sure was close!, you think he is still after us?." Gohan asked,

"I don't know but i suddenly sensed Vegeta's energy near where we left, that was a close one." Kefla said,

"You are right, i don't think we would last very long against Vegeta. On the bright side i don't sense that purple guy anymore, but if Vegeta killed him off, then that means he must of gotten more powerful." Gohan said,

"Shut your mouth, you are not helping! How is that a bright side?!." Kefla yelled at Gohan,

"Easy, now, i didn't mean anything Kefla!."Gohan said with his hands near his face trying to hide from her angry glare,

"Whatever!, Let's go back to Bulma." Kefla said while having a mad expression,

"Alright, fine by me!." Gohan said,

"Um, excuse me! Thank You for putting your lives in danger to save me." Dende said gratefully,

"No problem!, it was the right thing to do." Gohan said,

"Yep, no problem." Kefla said with a smile and a thumbs up,

"Alright, let's get going!." Gohan said,

"You're gonna love the old hag! She is hilarious when you get her angry!, oh i can't wait to do it again." Kelfa said with big giant stars in her eyes showing her lust for pissing off Earth's best and brightest Bulma Brief,

 **Planet Namek, Bulma's cave-**

"I was right Dad!. the dragon balls are on the Planet Namek,the big problem here is that those big alien jerks have already found most of them!,which means they got them heavily guarded, witch makes this whole trip completely pointless!, What am i even doing here?, what use is a delicate flower like me doing on a scary trip like this. Right?, are you even listening to me?!." Bulma ranted on from within her bath tub on her communication device,

"I'm listing, i'm listing, Delicate flower, got it, go on!" said,

"Anyways,all i'm saying is that things could not get much worse, and unless the space ship doesn't get fixed, we can't come home." Bulma said,

"You wanna come home already?, but why? I took you a whole month to get there?, and besides Goku is on his way there." said while flipping through his Porn mags,

"You're kidding?!, Goku's coming to Namek? Well why didn't you say so!, that's great, that's awesome, that's incredible!." Bulma said giggling with joy like a little girl,

"Hey, you never get this excited when i come to visit. He should be here in Six days from now!." siad,

"Where saved!." Bulma shouted while standing up in the middle of the bath naked and dropping her communicator in the bath,

"Bulma?, Hello?!." said through the communicator that was in the bath,

 **Space-**

"Alright, i gotta beat this 20x gravity or i won't have a chance on namek." Goku said as he switched the gravity to 20x,

"Woh!, so light!." Goku said while running around the ship in 20x gravity like it was nothing,

"I'm gonna get stronger then even Vegeta!" Goku said,

"I can't wait to see how strong my son has gotten." Goku thought as he started to train,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Well that takes care of Qui, after all the times he said he was my better, it was surprisingly simple, even i'm shocked at how much powerful i have become, turns out dying on earth was really a blessing in disguise." Vegeta said with a smirk,

"But then again, i'm having a hard time enjoying my new found strength with no dragon balls in my possession, well let's get on this then!." Vegeta said while blasting off towards the nearest village he sensed,

 **Planet Namek-**

"We just have little further to go!, Bulma's hiding in one of these caves up here." Gohan said,

"That is pretty funny Gohan." Kefla said with a smile,

"What is." Gohan asked,

"Well, it's your first time on this planet and you know your way around like you lived here all your life." Kefla pointed out with a Giggle,

"Oh, i see, ha, ha, ha!." Gohan laughed back,

"Hey! There it is!." Gohan pointed out the cave,

"Alright let's go see Bulma!" Kefla said to Dende,

"Right!." Dende replied,

"Told you Bulma was close." Gohan said,

"That's great." Kefla said as the trio entered the cave,

"Bulma, Were back!." Gohan yelled,

"Wow!, she must of threw a house capsule into the cave." Kefla said while looking at the house that said capsule corp,

 **Slam!**

"Where have you two been, and how dare you keep me waiting!." Bulma said after slamming the house door open,

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Leaving a defenseless girl like me alone!." Bulma shouted,

"Hey! I'm a girl too, i don't see how that gots to do with anything!?" Kefla yelled back,

"Scary!." Dende said while hiding behind a rock,

"Girl! Could of fooled me! You act like a boy all the time!." Bulma yelled back,

"No i don't!." Kefla yelled back,

"Sure do!." Bulma said,

"Well Gohan? You don't think i act like feminine, right?" Kefla said with sparkles in her eyes waiting for a response,

"Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening? I was looking at Dende." Gohan said Scratching his head,

"You jerk!." Kefla said while knocking Gohan out with one punch,

"Sorry Kefla, but you are talking to Goku's son after all!, oh right! Goku is coming to Planet Namek!." Bulma yelled in joy,

"What? Daddy's coming!?." Gohan said with excitement,

"Hell yeah!, not we will be unstoppable! And we can beat up that lizard!." Kefla shouted with a smile,

"Lizard?." Bulma asked confused,

"Long story." Gohan said,

"Who the kid?!." Bulma asked,

"Like what Gohan said, his name is Dende and he is a namekian child we saved." Kefla said looking uninterested,

"Hello, I'm Dende!." Dende said bowing to Bulma and in return Bulma did the same, "Right!." Bulma said while bowing back,

"Anyways he should be here in six days! And he is training the whole trip." Bulma said,

"Six days!?" Gohan and Kefla said in unison,

"Who is this Goku?" Dende asked,

"Only the strongest Fighter ever!." Kefla said admiring Goku,

"He's also my Dad as well!." Gohan said,

"Wow!." Dende said in amazement,

"Don't worry! He's gonna beat all the bad guys up!." Gohan said,

"Wow you mean it?." Dende asked,

"Yep!." Bulma said as all four of them started to dance in a circle,

 **Planet Namek-**

"I Can sense them, at least 20 or more!." Vegeta said while flying,

"If there's a Namekian village, that means there should be a namekian dragon ball!." Vegeta said with a smirk as he reached the village,

"What if they detect i have taken a dragon ball when i kill the villagers?. I know, i will kill them take the ball and then hide it, that way if Frieza gets all 6 he won't know where the 7th one is except me! So he can't make his wish." Vegeta said as he landed on the ground and walked towards the village,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Oh no!, an alien?" The namekians said as Vegeta walked to the center of the village

"I'm looking for your elder!, he has a dragon ball that he will be parting ways with." Vegeta said,

"I am the village elder!." An Old man said who walked to the front of the Namekians,

"We do have a dragon ball. But you have to pass our test first. How do you intend to use it" The Namekian said,

"What you must do is hand to over to me right now!." Vegeta said,

"I will not!, i sense evil in you." The Elder said,

"Ha, ha!, then you die!." Vegeta said pointing his finger at the elder,

"Bang!." Vegeta said as he blasted a beam of energy at the Elder with another namekian jumping in the way of the blast and dying on the spot,

 **Planet Namek-**

Gohan and Kefla could be seen eating at a table, with Dende staring at his food,

"Come on kid, it's good, try a bite." Kefla said while stuffing her face,

"If i been through what he's been through, i would not wanna eat either." Bulma said,

"Namekians don't need food to survive!. We only need water." Dende said,

"But we saw fields around your village?" Gohan said,

"Ya, why are those there?." Kefla asked,

"That is not food, those are trees, you see the Elder said before planet namek was filled with those trees making the planet a beautiful place, we are now trying to regain that beauty we once had, because of how the weather changed on the planet a long time ago, you see almost all the trees were wiped out and so was planet Namek."

"Not to be rude, but would you mind telling me what you guys are doing here?" Dende asked,

Suddenly both Gohan and Kefla stopped eating and remained quiet,

"You felt that too right?! Something's up!." Gohan said,

"Ya!." Kefla said as her and Gohan ran out of the cave,

"What's going on you too, were not about to be attacked again are we?." Bulma said as she ran out of the cave after them,

"No, it's Vegeta!." Kefla said as her and Gohan remained shocked,

"Energy's are dropping one by one!." Gohan said,

"It's a village, it's under attacked by him." Kefla said,

"Oh no! That's terrible." Bulma said,

"We don't even know if Vegeta and that lizard are working together but if any of them get the dragon balls, no one will be safe." Kefla said,

"We need to get one of those dragon balls and hide it somewhere they would not think to look." Bulma said with a serious look,

"We can't do that, if we did that they would not stop looking and would kill more namekians." Gohan said,

"No, my people!." Dende cried out,

"This sucks!." Kefla said,

"Please, i know nothing about you, what are you doing here? Where did you come from and how do you know so much about the dragon balls?, and please tell me you will help us save planet namek!." Dende asked,

 **Planet Namek-**

"You demon! Why? Why are you doing this!?." The Elder asked being the only namekian not killed in the village,

"I have the feeling that your not gonna give me the dragon ball." Vegeta said,

"No, never to a monster like you!." The Elder said,

"Fine, where to look then?, in here maybe?." Vegeta said as he walked towards a Namekian house,

"No!, wait." The Elder said, when Vegeta turned around and blasted the Namekian killing him on the spot and then continued to walk towards the house,

"Ha, ha. I was expecting to hunt for it, but at last here it is." Vegeta said as he found the dragon ball inside the house,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Oh, so that's why you know so much." Dende said as finally heard the whole truth of why the trio knew about dragon balls and why they were on namek,

"Yep." Gohan and Kefla said,

"You all have to come with me. We have to go see the grand Elder!, please come! The grand Elder will know what to do!." Dende said,

"Who's the Grand Elder?." Kefla asked,,

"Is he like your king.?" Bulma asked,

"I don't know what that is, but the grand Elder gave birth to all the Namekians!." Dende said,

"He is the only survivor from when namek was almost destroyed, he started to grow the trees back, and he take great care of all my 107 older brothers and sisters." Dende said,

"Wait, if he is the only one? Then how did he give birth?." Bulma asked,

"By spitting us out from his mouth in a egg." Dende said,

"Talk about a serious case of child birth, 107." Kefla said,

"I don't know you might have kids when your older at the rate you are going with Gohan!, wink!." Bulma said jokingly,

"Shut up you old hag!, as if i ever have kids with him!." Kefla said with a giant blush on her face,

"I'm not a old hag!." Bulma said while punching Kefla in the head,

"Woman are scary!." Gohan said nervously,

"Indeed." Dende said,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Planet Namek-**

"Wait, so your Grand Elder is actually a Woman, right?, you keep saying he." Bulma said,

"Woman?." Dende asked,

"You know, there are two types of namekians. Your father is a guy and your mother is a woman." Bulma said,

"Wow, they only have one gender here." Bulma said to Kefla,

"Wait! Does that mean you thought i was a guy this whole time!?" Kefla asked Dende,

"Well, ya." Dende said,

"Me too!?." Buulma asked,

"Yep." Dende said, causing Bulma and Kefla both to faint on the spot,

"I think you killed them." Gohan said,

"Oh, no!, please wake up!." Dende said,

"Anyways, why do you want us to go with you to this grand Elder?." Kefla asked,

"Well, those people who attacked our village had 4 dragon balls they said, and you guys said that this Vegeta guy killed a lot of my people over in that direction?." Dende asked,

"Dende, it wasn't just a lot, it was all of them i'm afraid." Gohan said,

"Oh, if so i guess that makes me one of the last namekians on the planet of my race." Dende said sadly,

"This is bad, we are going to have to assume that Vegeta found that dragon ball in the village he was attacking then." Bulma said,

"Which only means that there is one more left." Gohan said,

"Oh no." Kefla said,

"Does the grand Elder have one of the dragon balls?." Gohan asked,

"Yes, he does." Dende said,

"This is bad, That means he will be next." Kefla said,

"Then we have to warn the grand Elder before something bad happens!" Dende said,

"You gotta come with me!, please i'm begging you." Dende said shaking Kefla slowly,

"I'll go with you." Gohan said,

"No, i will!." Kefla said,

"But why?." Gohan asked,

"Because i want to, you giving me orders!?." Kefla said with a glare at Gohan,

"No, wouldn't dream of it." Gohan said raising his hands in defense,

"Good, you stay here." Kefla said as she took off in the sky with Dende,

"But." Gohan said too late, with Kefla being out of earshot distance,

"Give it up Gohan, She a strong willed Girl, and she is a major stubborn punk too!" Bulma said with an annoyed look while thinking of all the times Kefla called her an Old Hag,

"Fine, she just scary sometimes." Gohan said,

"Ha, ha, ha!, Looks like Gohan has the same skills as his father when it comes to women." Bulma said laughing in her head,

"Hope she stays safe." Gohan said,

 **Planet Namek-**

"Ha, Perfect." Vegeta said as he threw a Dragon Ball into a giant lake next to the Village,

"No one would look underwater, that should give me plenty of leverage." Vegeta said as he took off into the sky,

"Frieza has 5 Dragon Balls and i have the 6th, where is the final one." Vegeta said while flying off into the opposite direction of the village,

 **Planet Namek-**

"I can't help but wonder what is taking Qui so long." Zarbon said,

"He probably got killed." Dodoria said,

"It's not that important, if Qui has trouble catching children then what use is he?." Frieza said,

"What are your orders?" Dodoria asked,

"Forget Qui and look for the rest of the Dragon Balls." Frieza said,

"We won't let you down Frieza, there are not many villages left, so it should not be to hard." a minion said,

"If we split up, I'm pretty sure we can find the other villages pretty quickly." Zarbon said,

"Ya, and if those kids are alive, i can kill them for kicking me back there." Dodoria said,

"In that case i will just take these 5 and go back to the ship to wait for you there." Frieza said,

"Very well my lord." Zarbon, Dodoria and the Minion said in unison,

Dodoria, Zarbon and the Minion then flew into the air hovering above the ground,

"Me and Dodoria will go this way you will check that direction, if you find anything don't do anything until you notify us. Some namekians have decent power levels, you can't handle more than one." Zarbon said,

"You are giving the green men too much credit." Dodoria said,

"Maybe so, but just to be safe, let's meet back on the spaceship in 3 hours!." Zarbon said,

"Right." The minion said, with all of them blasting off on their missions,

"I have to consider the possibility that Vegeta has found one or two of the dragon balls i need. But i'm certain that he will come after the ones we have." Frieza said, while picking up the dragon balls with his telekinetic powers and flying off to his command ship,

 **Planet Namek-**

"I'm worried, Vegeta sounds like he is stronger then when he was on earth, and Goku was no match against him without help. And that Lizard freaks me out! I wanna cut his tail off!" Kefla thought to herself while flying in the air with Dende,

"But even though i'm scared, i'm also excited about the challenge of fighting strong enemies!." Kefla thought to herself with a smile,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Written by:ToxicFrost317 and Piggy101353**

 **Space-**

"Okay!, good. I'd say i got this 20x setting done.,Time to crank this bad boy up to 30x gravity!." Goku said with a smile,

"Hello out there! Can you hear me?." A voice in Goku's head said,

"Wait a second, is that you King Kai!?." Goku asked,

"Indeed. Speaking of witch, why are you in a spaceship flying through space?. Oh right, planet namek, the dragon balls." King Kai said,

"Happy Hunting to you!." King Kai said,

"Happy Hunting?, haven't you heard about all the crazy stuff going down on Namek?, Bulma said that every bad guy in the galaxy is there on namek." Goku said,

"Sounds just terrible, you have to tell me all about it later, you see right not "I'm entertaining." King Kai said,

"What are you talking about King Kai?, you mean guests?." Goku asked,

"Yep, ut not just any guests!, These guys beat your snake way record by a mile. Hard to believe but here they are in a fraction of a time you took, all 5 of them infact." King Kai said,

"Wait, 5 of them?." Goku said,

"But if your old record gotta give, best to be broken by your friends!." King Kai said with a smile,

"Are you KIdding me!." Goku said with a smile, as 5 men behind King Kai could be seen,

Appearing in order, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo. Could all be seen with smiles on their faces,

"That's incredible!." Goku said with joy of knowing that his closest friends were okay.,

"So all 5 made it to your place at the sametime huh. They with you right now." Goku asked with a huge smile on his face,

"Is it cool if i speak to him?." Yamcha asked,

"Sure! Just put a hand on my shoulder and talk to your heart's content." King Kai said as Yamcha walked up to King Kai and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Yo! You hear me alright Goku?." Yamcha asked,

"Yamcha!." Goku said in joy,

"Just so happens i ran into Kami on this side, and he told us how to find King Kai." Yamcha said,

"Yep." King Kai said,

"Adn dude, the old guy also told us what you are up to, about heading to his and piccolos home world to try and revive us all." Yamcha said,

"If you made it to King Kai's, then i'm sure Tien did, what about Piccolo? He there?." Goku asked,

"Oh ya, he's here." Yamcha said,

"Ha. as if my pride would allow me to sit this one out while everyone else got stronger." Piccolo said,

"So who's the other two there?. Is one of them Kami?." Goku asked,

"I'm afraid not, Kami decided to stick back in other world, the other two are Krillin and Chiaotzu!." Yamcha said,

"Are you kidding me, that's so great!." Goku said,

"Honestly tho, i don't know how you were able to train here, the gravity is so hard we are hardly able to run." Yamcha said,

"Oh believe me, you will get use to it, ya should see me, i'm doing 30x gravity right not. 10x is nothing to me now." Goku said with a smirk and a laugh,

"Well, anyways, i got to train harder than i ever had, because if i don't in 5 days when i get there, were gonna be in serious trouble." Goku said,

"Wait, you got to fight someone?" Yamcha asked,

"Well you see, since i was so hurt, Gohan, Kefla and Bulma had to go to namek, figuring that would be our best bet at tracking down some new dragon balls but, right after they got there Vegeta appeared with the same thing in mind, and he's not alone!." Goku said,

"Ahhh!, what?!." Yamcha and King Kai said in unison,

"Are they dead?." King Kai said in a panic,

"No, lucky for the 3 of them, he doesn't even know that they are there." Goku said,

"Still, it's complicated, turns out he is just apart of something a whole lot worse!, a lot of other mean guys are also there for the dragon balls!, the strange thing is they are all wearing the same kind of uniform as Vegeta, and apparently they are being lead by a guy that makes them all look like a bunch of weaklings!." Goku said,

"Ugh, What!?" Yamcha and King Kai said in unison,

"What is it?, what's Goku saying to you, and can you ask him how my Daughter is doing." Tien asked,

"You wouldn't happen to know there leaders name by some chance?." King Kai asked,

"No clue!, But I'll pass it on the second i hear anything about the name." Goku said,

"If it's who i think it is, then we got major issues." King Kai thought to himself,

"Hey Goku, standby, i'm gonna have a little peak." King Kai said walking to a part of his planet and focusing his antennas,

"Sure." Goku said,

"Yamcha!?, you gonna fill us in or what." Krillin and Tien asked,

"Oh noo!, i knew it!." King Kai said out loud while falling over on his back,

"Knew what?." All 5 asked,

"It's Frieza!." King Kai yelled in fear,

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Saiyan Power Rankings-**


	38. ToxicFrost's Note

I know, i know, shame on me. but i got overwhelmed with the holidays and finding a hard time to find the time to write, so i thought i should give you something, Chapter 26-37

Secondly, i am still gonna write more chapters, and u hope that you all had a good Christmas week.

Finally, i hope you understand that doing this new power scale is much easier on me instead of showing power levels i will just show you who the strongest saiyan is at whatever point in the chapter is, if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen in the android arc you can PM me, and i will take it into consideration.


End file.
